Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)
by Braconte
Summary: Gotham has become a "No Man's Land" and now it's up to Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle to protect the city in order to prevent it from falling into chaos. They now patrol the streets every night as masked vigilantes and are also working together with Captain Gordon and the GCPD to keep innocent people safe from bad guys. This is an alternate version of the final season of Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Prologue**

**Gotham City (Three weeks after the bridges blew up)**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are in there vigilante suits with their masks on to and they're heading towards the GCPD building to meet Captain Gordon on the rooftop. The two of them were jumping across different buildings, because it was part of their night patrols so that way they can get a better view of Gotham to see what's going on. As Bruce and Selina made their way to the GCPD building they could see the signal light shining in the sky. The of them stopped once they were close to the building, but the rooftop was very high up. Bruce then pulled out a prototype Wayne Tech grappling hook gun from his utility belt that he got from Lucius Fox. Lucius told him that these were the only two that Wayne Enterprises has built so far, because the technology for it are still in it's early phase. Selina did the same thing and pulled out her prototype grappling hook gun to. The two of them then fired their grappling hook guns on to the ledge of the rooftop to the GCPD building. Bruce and Selina then attached the grappling hook guns on to their utility belts to make sure it will safely lift them up to the rooftop. The two of them were then lifted up on to the roof of the building. After that they both made sure that the end of their hooks were re-tracted back into their grappling guns and then placed them back into their utility belts. Bruce and Selina saw Captain Gordon standing next to the signal light and is unaware of their presence. The two of them then decided to let him know that they're here.

"Captain Gordon." Bruce said

Captain Gordon turned around and saw the masked vigilantes standing in front of him. Even though he had know idea who they are underneath their masks, Captain Gordon was still willing to work together with the vigilantes, because he trusts them.

"I appreciate you two coming we have a serious situation." Captain Gordon said

"What's the problem?" Selina said

"The GCPD has been attacked more than once by random criminals ever since the bridges were destroyed. At first the gangs only tried to break in and steal some of the food and supplies we have stored in the building. However, we believe there's more to these attacks, because some of the thugs tried to break out Jeremiah Valeska who is still locked up in the holding cell right now. So far we've manage to stop them thanks to your help, but I'm concerned that we won't be able to fight off another attack next time and I don't want to endanger any of the civillians that are staying in the GCPD building for protection. I think that the gang attacks are being orchestrated by Jeremiah's partner Ecco who is still on the loose. We've been trying to track her down for days, but there hasn't been any sign of Ecco yet. Me and the other officers have tried interrogating Jeremiah into giving us information on where to find his partner, but so far he won't tell us anything." Captain Gordon explained

"So you want us to interrogate him in order to find out where Ecco is hiding in the city." Bruce said

"Yes, but that's not the only reason why I need your help." Captain Gordon said

"What do you mean?" Selina asked

"I can't risk any of the civilians or police officers getting hurt in the cross fire as long as Jeremiah is here. I feel like the only way I can keep them safe is if I move Jeremiah somewhere more secure and unescapable to. You two know this city very well so I was wondering if you may know any places in Gotham that can keep Jeremiah locked up than here." Captain Gordon said

Bruce and Selina knew Captain Gordon was being serious about the situation and so were they, because the two of them want to help him as best as they can.

"Will do our best to find a place where Jeremiah can't escape." Bruce said

"We'll also help you with interrogating Jeremiah to find out where Ecco is hiding." Selina said

"Thank you." Captain Gordon said

**Inside the GCPD building**

Captain Gordon brought the two masked vigilantes into the GCPD building so that way they can interrogate Jeremiah. He was a little worried about how the other officers would react to seeing them in person, but Jim trust his men and he knew deep down that they wouldn't have a problem with having the vigilantes around in the police station. When the three of them entered the facility all of the cops and civilians were surprised to actually see the masked heroes for the first time.

"Oh my god it's really them, the two vigilantes." A random civilian said

"Gordon wasn't kidding when he said that they were wearing masks." A police officer said

"Is it true that they took down a Gun Factory that was owned by Oswald Cobblepot." A civilian asked

Captain Gordon didn't his allies to draw too much attention from the crowd so he decided to say something.

"Alright listen up, I know you're all shocked to see these two masked heroes, but I want to clarify that they're only here to help the police." Captain Gordon said

All of the police officers and civilians each gave Gordon a nod as a way of showing that they understand. After that Captain Gordon showed them where Jeremiah was being locked up in the holding cell. As the three of them made it to the holding cell they saw Jeremiah sitting quietly. He was still wearing the same purple suit ever since Captain Gordon arrested him weeks ago. Jeremiah then turned his attention to Captain Gordon and the two vigilantes.

"Well this is quite a surprise. At last I finally get to meet the masked heroes of Gotham that I've heard so much about." Jeremiah said as an evil smile formed on his face.

Captain Gordon had two of his cops bring Jeremiah to the interrogation and made sure that his wrists were handcuffed to the table. Captain Gordon then let the vigilantes go into the interrogation room alone so that way can talk to Jeremiah alone without any interruptions.

As Bruce and Selina sat down and faced Jeremiah they started interrogating him.

"Tell us where to find your partner Ecco." Bruce said

"How should I know where she is, I haven't been in contact with Ecco ever since Gordon brought me here weeks ago." Jeremiah said while still smiling.

"We're not playing games here nut job. The GCPD has been attacked by random gangs a couple times and we know that some of them tried to break you out of your cell." Selina said

"And your point is?" Jeremiah asked with a fiendish look on his face

"No more joking Valeska we want answers to where Ecco is and what she's planning. So start telling us what we want to know now." Bruce said in a serious tone of voice.

"You really think that's going to make a difference?" Jeremiah asked

"If it means keeping guys like you off the streets than yes it does make a difference." Selina said

"Captain Gordon must be really desperate to ask you two for help. It just further shows how pathetic the Gotham police are at their jobs." Jeremiah said

"You're wrong, Captain Gordon has changed the GCPD for the better. The police are not afraid to stand up to psychopaths like you, because no matter what they'll protect Gotham and not let fall into the hands of criminals." Bruce said

In that same moment Jeremiah's smile slowly turned into an angry expression, but that didn't stop him from talking to the two vigilantes.

"Tell me who are you two underneath those masks? Why do you feel the need to go out into the world and fight people like me? Do you really think you can win, we'll see? Jeremiah asked

"No more games Valeska tell us where Ecco is now." Selina said in a serious tone of voice.

"Or what you gonna kill me." Jeremiah said

In that same moment Bruce literary got up from his seat and grabbed Jeremiah by the collar of his purple suit, thus lifting him up in the air. As Bruce stared at Jeremiah with anger in his eyes he wanted nothing more than to beat him up with his bare hands. Bruce hated Jeremiah, because he threatened the people Bruce loves and cares about. Not only did Jeremiah try to destroy Gotham, but he also tortured Alfred, tried to mentally break Bruce with scarecrow's fear toxin, and Jeremiah almost shot Selina right in front of him. Despite everything that has happened Bruce couldn't let his anger take control of him, because if he allowed himself to go down into that abyss he will never come back or be the same ever again. As Bruce finally, started calming down he pulled Jeremiah closer towards him and said something to him as a way to sound intimidating in order to make Jeremiah fear both Bruce and Selina.

"We're not going to kill you, but you'll wish we did." Bruce said before throwing Jeremiah back into his seat with a lot of force that almost made the psychopath fall to the floor.

After that Jeremiah immediately started laughing maniacally as he was impressed by what just happened. After a few seconds passed by Jeremiah finally, stopped laughing and started talking again to the two masked vigilantes.

"I must say I am very impressed by the both of you, but I'm a little disappointed. You have all of this rage directed towards me and for what. You know if you actually let me finish a sentence you might learn something. You might learn that we're not so different." Jeremiah explained

"You're wrong Valeska, there is difference that separates us from you. Unlike you we choose not to allow our inner darkness to control us, because we believe in the value that good exist in Gotham. This city is worth saving and that's why we're here, to save and protect innocent lives that are being threatened by maniacs like you." Bruce said

This made Jeremiah angry and he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Now for the last time tell us where Ecco is hiding." Bruce said

"I have no idea where she is and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you." Jeremiah said

Selina got sick and tired of this so without any hesitation she got up from her seat and grabbed Jeremiah from the top of his head with her right hand. She then slammed his face on to the table as a way to force him to start talking and reveal where Ecco is in the city. Selina then whispered something into Jeremiah's ear as a way to threaten him.

"You wanna bet, because if you don't start talking we're going to break every bone in your body." Selina whispered before letting go of his head.

Jeremiah then lifted his head from the table and just stared at the two vigilantes. In that same moment his angry expression changed into an evil smile on his face. Jeremiah then started talking to the two masked heroes again.

"You want to know what I think? I think we were destined to meet. This is what it has been building up to all along. As Gotham falls the three of us shall rise. You may not see it that way, but I do. I will break out of here soon and when I do, it's going to be chaos." Jeremiah explained

"That will never happen as long as were here to protect this city." Bruce said

"We shall see." Jeremiah said while still smiling.

After that Bruce and Selina left the interrogation room, because they knew that Jeremiah wasn't going to tell them anything about where Ecco is hiding so they'll have to find her another way. As Jeremiah watched them leave the interrogation room he whispered something to himself.

"This is going to be fun." Jeremiah said to himself.

When Bruce and Selina exited the interrogation room they saw Captain Gordon standing by the one-way window. There were also a couple of police officers along with detective Harvey Bullock standing with Captain Gordon to. Bruce and Selina then walk towards them and started having a conversation with Captain Gordon.

"Jeremiah doesn't seem to know anything about where Ecco is or what she's planning." Bruce said

"But we're not going to give up and we won't stop looking until we find her." Selina said

"I appreciate you saying that and thank you for trying to help us with interrogating Jeremiah." Captain Gordon said

"You're welcome." Bruce said

"We'll let you know if we find any information on where Ecco is hiding while we're on patrol." Selina said

During that same moment Harvey Bullock decided to step into the conversation.

"I want you two to know that we think what you're doing is very brave and noble. Ever since the bridges were destroyed Gotham we thought the GCPD wasn't going to be enough to keep the city safe. But you guys have given us something worth fighting for, which is hope so thank you." Harvey Bullock explained

"We appreciate you saying that, but you really don't need to thank us." Bruce said

"We're just doing our job." Selina said

Detective Bullock nods in agreement, because he understood that the two vigilantes are not looking for praise.

After that Bruce and Selina left the GCPD and get back to doing their night patrol through Gotham.

**Wayne Manor**

At one point Bruce and Selina decided to call it a night since there wasn't a lot going on in the city tonight. The two of them safely returned to Wayne Manor and they mostly spent their time explaining to Alfred what happened while they were at the GCPD building.

"So aside from the interrogation with Jeremiah, you're telling me Captain Gordon also asked you two to help him with finding a different place that can keep Jeremiah locked up then the GCPD?" Alfred asked

"Yes and Captain Gordon was very serious about it, because he's worried that keeping Jeremiah locked up in the GCPD will put both the police officers and the civilians in there at risk if Ecco tries to break him out of his cell." Bruce explained

"The only problem is that we don't know any other places in the city that can keep Jeremiah locked up." Selina said

There was a moment of silence between the three of them for a few seconds until Bruce, finally spoke again.

"There might be one place that can keep Jeremiah locked up." Bruce said

"Where master Bruce?" Alfred asked with a confused look on his face.

Without any hesitation Bruce took out his cell phone and called Lucious Fox. Alfred and Selina had no idea what Bruce's plan is so they decided to just go with it until he actually tells them.

"Hello." Lucius said as he answered his cell phone.

"Lucius it's me Bruce." Bruce said

"Bruce, what can I do you for you?" Lucius asked

"How are things at the GCPD?" Bruce asked

"Everything is alright at the moment, but there's been a lot of conversation going on about how Captain Gordon is planning on moving Jeremiah somewhere else that can keep him locked up. I also heard that the two masked vigilantes came by earlier to interrogate Jeremiah about where his partner Ecco is and that it didn't go very well for them." Lucius explained

"I know this may sound strange, but does Wayne Enterprises still have the prototype vault in the applied science division?" Bruce asked

"Yes we do, why do you ask?" Lucius asked

"I think it may help with keeping Jeremiah locked up so that way he won't be able to escape." Bruce said

"That might actually work, good thinking Bruce. I'll inform Captain Gordon about it and see what he thinks about it."

"Thank you Lucius." Bruce said

"You're welcome Bruce." Lucius said

After that Bruce hung up his cell phone and then started explaining his plan to both Alfred and Selina. They thought his plan was genius and that it will definitely work.

**The next day at the GCPD building**

Jeremiah was sitting in his holding cell and in that same moment Captain Gordon entered the cell along with detective Bullock, Lucius Fox and a couple of police officers.

"Have you finally come to your senses and allow me to go free?" Jeremiah asked

"No you're being transferred somewhere else that will keep you locked up." Captain Gordon said

At first Jeremiah thought that this was some kind of joke, but he could tell that Gordon was being serious when he ordered his men to handcuff Jeremiah and bring him to a police SWAT car. Jeremiah had no idea where he was being taken and this was starting to make him mad.

**Wayne Enterprises**

The SWAT care finally, made it to the Wayne Enterprises building. The police took Jeremiah out of the vehicle and started walking him to the entrance of the facility.

"You seriously think that Wayne Enterprises can keep me locked up." Jeremiah said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Yes we do." Captain Gordon said while walking with his fellow police officers.

Lucius lead Gordon, Bullock and the other officers with Jeremiah in custody to the elevator inside the building. The elevator brought them down to the lower floor area underneath the building. Lucius then showed them the prototype vault that was in the applied science division.

"You can't be serious, you're going to lock me up in a giant vault." Jeremiah said as he started laughing hysterically.

"This isn't just a regular vault, it's an advanced Wayne tech vault. The walls for this thing are indestructible from both the outside and inside. It also has built in cameras that can record everything inside the vault in case if someone attempts to break into the vault and steel the stuff inside of it. The vault can only be opened with voice recognition." Lucius said

This caused Jeremiah to stop laughing as he now realized that the police were going to place him into a vault that is literally unescapable. Jeremiah watched as Lucius opened the vault with his voice recognition.

"Open." Lucius said into the microphone on to the control panel of the vault.

"Access granted" A computer voice said from the control panel.

The door to the vault opened and then the police put Jeremiah inside the vault. Captain Gordon took the handcuffs off him while the police officers stayed cautious by keeping their guns aimed at Jeremiah in case if he tried to attack anybody. After that Gordon and his men exited the vault and then Lucius Fox closed the door to the vault with his voice recognition.

"Close." Lucius said

"Activating closed door." The computer voice said from the control panel as the door to the vault automatically closed. Jeremiah was now locked up in the vault and will not be able to escape.

The computer monitors next to the vault showed the live camera footage of Jeremiah inside the vault. In that same moment Jeremiah started banging on the locked door and became very angry.

"You think that this will hold me forever, well you're wrong." Jeremiah said in a serious tone of voice.

As Captain Gordon, Lucius, detective Bullock, and the other police officers watched the video footage from the monitors they noticed that Jeremiah was becoming more unstable with his behavior.

"**I WILL ESCAPE FROM THIS AND WHEN I DO I WILL KILL YOU ALL. GOTHAM WILL REGRET MESSING WITH JEREMIAH VALESKA AND AFTER I GET RID OF THE POLICE AT THE GCPD I'M GOING AFTER BRUCE WAYNE AND SELINA KYLE. I STILL HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS WITH THEM.**" Jeremiah yelled at the camera in order for Captain Gordon to hear his threatening message. After that Jeremiah started laughing manically with an evil smile on his face while he is locked up inside the vault.

After that Captain Gordon spent the next few minutes explaining to his men of what they need to do in order to prevent Jeremiah from escaping the vault.

"Alright I need you all to pay attention to the next step of our plan. Everyday we'll have a squad of police officers on guard duty at Wayne Enterprises. We will have a police SWAT car transport different teams back and forth so that way there will be a couple of cops at the GCPD and a few at this building. Each of you will be on the look out to make sure that no intruders get into Wayne Enterprises. You will also need to check the monitors every hour to make sure that Jeremiah is still locked up inside the vault. We will stay in contact with each other by using our police walkie talkies. Our main priority is to make sure that Jeremiah does not escape from the vault." Captain Gordon explained

All of the police officers nodded to him in agreement, because they understood that the situation is very serious.

**Meanwhile at ACE chemcials**

Ecco was inside an office of ACE chemicals writing down plans to break out Jeremiah from the GCPD building. However, she is unaware that he has been transferred to another facility. Ever since the bridges were destroyed ACE chemicals has become her headquarters. Ecco has manage to gather up a bunch of criminals and thugs to join her cause in freeing Jeremiah from the police station while also help with setting up secret plans for bringing chaos to the city. Before Jeremiah was captured by Captain Gordon he gave Ecco a list of instructions of what he needs her to do in order for his other schemes to happen. ACE chemicals is a huge part of Jeremiah's ultimate plan and so far Ecco has succeeded with taking control of the building. She also has her men working on the manufacturing area of ACE chemicals, because the whole process of Jeremiah's plan involves creating a deadly toxin.

As Ecco continued setting up her plans to breaking out Jeremiah she started talking to herself.

"Don't worry puddin I'll get you out the GCPD building no matter what." Ecco said to herself as she laughed hysterically.

**Hello everyone, this is a brand new Gotham fanfiction that I'm putting together and it is a follow up to the first one that I wrote called "GOTHAM'S HOPE". The whole idea of this story is that it's an alternate version of season five of Gotham. I honestly loved everything about season five and I think it ended perfectly, but I will admit that the writers of the show could've fixed a few things. This version of season five is mostly going to focus on the relationship between Bruce and Selina since they are now working together to protect Gotham from the bad guys. The other characters will get plenty of attention in the following chapters and it will follow the same plot of the final season, but with a few changes along the way. I pretty much have this whole story planned out, however if you guys have any ideas or recommendations on what you would like to see in this story then please leave a review to let me know. Anyways thank you so much for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 1**

**Gotham City (Four weeks after the bridges blew up)**

It has been a few days ever since the GCPD moved Jeremiah Valeska to Wayne Enterprises to be locked up in the vault. The police have been following the routine plan that Captain Gordon explained to them to make sure that Jeremiah doesn't escape. Each day a different team of cops drive back and forth to the building in a SWAT car to guard the facility along with the prisoner to. They also bring Lucius Fox with them to open vault whenever they need to check on the prisoner. The police do stay cautious whenever they check up on him, because the police let their guard down Jeremiah will use this to his advantage to escape. The cops make sure to stay focus especially, when they bring a plate of food for Jeremiah to eat or when the officers have to take him to the bathroom. Despite all of this the plan has been working so far and Jeremiah hasn't escaped once, which is a good thing for Captain Gordon and the police, because they want to keep it that way until order can be brought back to Gotham.

**The GCPD **

The GCPD building was surrounded by walls that Captain Gordon and his police officers built to help protect the building from any intruders that tried to break into the facility. There was only one entrance through the walls, which was the gate doors to allow police cars in and out. Gordon always has a couple of his men guard the entrance from the inside to make sure that no one tries to break in.

Captain Gordon was in his office trying to contact the government from the outside world with a radio. During the past few days Jim tried to reach someone that can send in food and supplies for the people that have taken refuge at the GCPD. Gordon also hoped that the government will eventually, send in reinforcements to help the police take back the city from the bad guys. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened yet, because Captain Gordon was unable to get into contact with someone from the outside world. Even though his attempts to reach out to the government have failed a few times, Jim is not going to give up yet, because he will still keep trying until he makes contact with someone.

During that same moment his office phone rang. Captain Gordon thought that this was a trap, because who would be calling him while the city is cut off from the mainland. Jim cautiously picks up the phone and answered it.

"Hello." Captain Gordon said

"Hello old friend." Oswald said on the other end of the call.

"What the hell do you want Oswald?" Captain Gordon asked

"Now is that anyway to talk to a friend who wants to discuss important business." Oswald said

"We were never friends Oswald. You're nothing, but a criminal who will do anything to get what he wants." Captain Gordon said

Oswald Cobblepot tried to hold back his anger while talking to Jim on the phone.

"That's your opinion, but never the less I want to make a deal with you." Oswald said

"I'm not interested in your deals Oswald." Captain Gordon said

"Just hear me out, it has come to my attention that you and your police officers have become allies with the two vigilantes protecting Gotham." Oswald said

"What's your point?" Captain Gordon asked as he was getting tired of this conversation.

"What will it take for you to tell me who they are and where I can find them so I can personally kill them myself. These two masked heroes have been ruining my plans of re-building my empire. If you tell me who they are and where to find them I will pay you a lot of money." Oswald explained

"Never." Captain Gordon said in a serious tone of voice.

"What?" Oswald asked in disbelief

"I am not going to betray the two vigilantes that are helping me and the GCPD protect this city Oswald. I for one support what they're doing, because if helps keep the people of Gotham safe from thugs like you than that's good enough for me." Captain Gordon explained

"I'm warning you Jim, tell me who these two vigilantes are or you and you're police officers will face the consequences." Oswald demanded as he became more furious.

"No." Captain Gordon said

"Fine have it your way, but let me remind you that since you refuse to cooperate I will personally make sure that you and the GCPD…." Oswald said before being cut off by Captain Gordon who had already hung up on him, because he was done with the conversation.

Oswald literally became angry, because he hates it when people turns down his offer. Oswald realized that if he wants to get rid of the two vigilantes he'll have to hire an assassin to do it for him.

Oswald then put the phone down and then had his men bring in Mr. Penn to his office.

"What can I do for you Mr. Cobblepot?" Mr. Penn asked

"Get me a list of assassins we can hire to hunt down and kill the two masked vigilantes." Oswald said

"Yes Mr. Cobblepot." Mr. Penn said

**Gotham City **

Bruce and Selina were in their vigilante suits with their masks on while also on their night patrol through Gotham. They were in the area of the city where "The Siren's Club" is, because there have been some rumors of gang violence going on in that part of Gotham. From what Bruce and Selina heard is that the remaining servants that worked for Ra's Al Ghul have now swore their allegiance to both Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan. Even though Barbara already had the sisters of the league on her side she and Tabitha allowed the male members of the league to serve them, because they will be useful with protecting their club from intruders or anyone that tries to take over their territory. The other bad guys in Gotham have tried to start fights against "The Siren's Club", because they wanted to get rid of Barbara and Tabitha and have control over their club since it's one of the only places in the city that's well protected and provides a lot of weapons.

As Bruce and Selina stay hidden in the shadows of the city they get a clear view of "The Siren's Club" where a fight is going on outside of the facility. Apparently a couple street thugs are trying to break into the club while fighting a few members of the league of shadows. The bad guys were clearly no match for the servants of Barbara and Tabitha, but they kept pursuing to take them on. In that same moment Bruce and Selina decided to intervene, because they have to keep the gang violence under control. Bruce took out a smoke bomb and threw it at where the two gangs were at. Selina then threw some kind of projectile, which resemble like a boomerang that quickly knocked out the weapons from the bad guys hands. All of the thugs and ninjas were blinded by the cloud of smoke and couldn't see what was happening. Bruce and Selina used this to their advantage to take them all down. Bruce used his quickly reflexes to dodge any attacks from the thugs that tried to punch him while in the smoke cloud. He then knocked each of one down with different waves of punches and kicks. Selina did the same thing when she fought against the ninjas. She used her acrobatic skills to avoid getting hit by the members of the league of shadows while fighting in the cloud of smoke. Selina then quickly took down each member with her combat fighting. When the smoke cloud finally, cleared up all of the thugs and ninjas were knocked out unconscious. As Bruce and Selina looked at each other in their success with stopping the gang violence they were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I must say that was quite an impressive display you two pulled recently." Barbara said as she stood outside the entrance of her club with Tabitha along with a few of their servants standing with them.

Bruce then decided to say something.

"We didn't come here to take your territory, we're only here to stop the gang violence." Bruce said

"So the rumors are true, Gotham has it's own protectors now." Barbara said

Selina decided to step into the conversation.

"We're not here to start a war with you Mrs. Kean, all we want is to protect the people this city from danger." Selina said

"I find that hard to believe considering the fact that you took out some our servants." Tabitha said as she pointed to the unconscious ninjas on the ground.

"Tabitha does have a point you two." Barbara said

"We couldn't risk letting your servants put innocent lives at risk while they were fighting off these other thugs so that's why we had to stop them." Bruce said

"You have no idea who you're messing with kid." Tabitha said

"We're not kids lady and maybe you haven't noticed, but we just stopped these street thugs from breaking into your club." Selina said in a serious tone of voice.

Selina didn't mean to shout at Tabitha, but she needed to make it clear to her that she and Bruce are not kids. Ever since Bruce and Selina first met they went through a lot of dangerous stuff together, but over time it has helped them become more closer and grow stronger. They may have been children back than, but now they're adults who are willing to do whatever it takes to protect Gotham.

"I like this one, she's very rebellious." Barbara said with a smile on her face

"What do you think, should we kill them?" Tabitha asked Barbara

"No, let them go they are no threat to us." Barbara said

"Seriously, I mean you saw them take out some of our servants." Tabitha said

"True, but then again they did save our club so there's no harm done. Let them leave and if they do actually become a problem to us we'll kill them." Barbara explained to Tabitha.

"Fine." Tabitha said in agreement.

Barbara then turned her attention back to the two vigilantes.

"You two are free to go, but be warned, if you try getting in the way our business we will kill you." Barbara said

Bruce wasn't going to let Barbara and Tabitha intimidate him or Selina so without any hesitation he replied back by saying this.

"Good luck with that." Bruce said as he and Selina turned around and walked away from "The Siren's Club and continued their patrol through Gotham.

**Meanwhile back at the GCPD**

The GCPD was on high alert like always, especially with the amount of police officers guarding certain areas of the building while also protecting the civilians that are staying at the station. Captain Gordon and his men have to make sure that no one gets through the walls that they built surrounding the building.

As the police continued to guard the GCPD building an unknown truck van came out of know where and parked a few feet from where the wall is. Some of the police sniper men on the roof of the building saw this and they quickly informed Captain Gordon about it. When Captain Gordon came up to the roof and saw the truck van he noticed that someone was exiting the driver's side of the vehicle. It was Ecco and then suddenly a bunch of her henchmen came out of the back of the truck van with a bunch of guns and other weapons that were in crates. Captain Gordon used a pair of binoculars to get a better view of the weapons that were in the crates. He could see that Ecco and her henchmen had a bunch of explosives such as grenades and bazookas.

Ecco and her men quickly loaded a missile in one of the bazookas and was getting ready to fire it at the wall in order to break into the GCPD and free Jeremiah.

"All units the GCPD is under lock down, I re-peat we are on full lock down. Ecco and her henchmen have brought a bunch of weapons and explosives. Their going to try to destroy the wall we can't let that happen. Sniper team try and take out as many of the guys that have grenades or bazookas as you can while on the roof top. I need a squad of police officers up on the second floor and fire from the windows to take down the regular gun thugs. Our priority is to protect the innocent civilians that are taking refuge here and not let any of Ecco's henchmen break into the GCPD." Captain Gordon explained to all of his fellow cops on the walkie talkie.

After that all of the police officers did exactly what Captain Gordon said and began firing at the bad guys from both the roof top and the second floor windows. The police knew that this was going to be one crazy gun fight.

**Hello everyone I hope you really enjoyed this new update for my story. So with this alternate timeline of season 5 I'm trying to slowly build up with what is going on right now before it leads up to the main events of the show, which starts off on "Day 87". Like I said there is going to be a few changes to this alternate version of season 5, but it will still follow the same plot just like in the canon timeline. If you guys like what I am writing for this story then please leave a review and the next chapter will be updated soon. Anyways thank you so much for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 2**

**The GCPD**

Captain Gordon went downstairs from the roof top to the second floor to help the other police officers in the gun fight. He saw his partner Harvey Bullock along with detective Vanessa Harper and detective Carlos Alvarez and a couple of cops standing by the open windows while also firing at the bad guys with their guns. Captain Gordon immediately joined his fellow officers in order to help them fight off against Ecco and her henchmen.

"Where the hell did Ecco and her thugs get all of those weapons and explosives?" detective Bullock asked while ducking down to avoid gun shots being fired at him and the other police officers.

"We will worry about that later, but right now we need to focus on stopping them from getting into the GCPD and we have to keep the refugees safe to." Captain Gordon said as he avoided gun fire by ducking down.

Jim and Harvey waited until their chance to fire back came so when some of the henchmen stopped shooting they quickly went into action. The two of them manage to shoot a couple of guys that had machine guns. Detective Harper and detective Alvarez did the same thing and were able to take down a few guys during the gun fight.

The sniper team on the roof top made sure to take out the thugs with bazookas and grenades. As the battle went on the sniper's lost sight of Ecco when she ran behind the truck van to hide in order to avoid getting shot. However, what they don't know is that Ecco was grabbing a bazooka that she kept hidden underneath the driver's seat, because she couldn't reach the other ones that were in the crates out in the open of the gun fight. Her bazooka was already loaded so Ecco waited until the snipers stopped firing and then without any hesitation she quickly aimed her weapon at the roof top to get rid of the snipers. Ecco knew that she needed to take of them first before she could blow up the wall so that's exactly what she did.

The sniper team saw the rocket coming towards them and before they could react it was too late. The rocket caused a big explosion on the roof top and the result was that three police officers were severely injured and two of them were dead. When Captain Gordon and his men heard the explosion he tried to contact them with his walkie talkie.

"Sniper team report, are you alright?" Captain Gordon asked, but there was no response from the other officers on the walkie talkie.

"This is bad Jim, this is really bad." Detective Bullock said

"Captain we can't hold them off forever. The only police officers we have left are the guys downstairs protecting the civilian refugees and the other team of cops are guarding Jeremiah at Wayne Enterprises. We need reinforcements otherwise we're dead meet." Detective Harper explained

"What do we do Captain?" Detective Alvarez asked

Captain Gordon knew that the GCPD needed help so the only thing left to do is to call in the two masked vigilantes with the signal light.

"You guys wait here and hold them off as best as you can. I'm going up to the roof top to turn on the signal light to call in the vigilantes for help." Captain Gordon explained

"Alright, but hurry Jim, because if they don't get here soon we'll be screwed." Detective Bullock said

Jim gave him a quick nod and then proceeded to running up to the roof top. As Gordon made his way to the roof of the GCPD he saw the three unconscious police officers and the two dead ones lying on the floor. Jim will have to worry about them later, because he quickly ran over to the signal light. He immediately turned it on and hoped that by some miracle they will see it and come to the GCPD to help him fight off Ecco and her henchmen.

**Meanwhile in the Narrows of Gotham city**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were nearly done with their night patrol. They manage to stop a few more gang violence that were going on in the Narrows. As the two of them leave the Narrows they noticed up in the sky that the signal light from the GCPD was shining. Bruce and Selina knew that the police were calling them for help so without any hesitation they quickly headed for the GCPD. As Bruce and Selina got closer to the building they could hear the sound of gun fire, which wasn't a good sign to them, because that means the GCPD is under attack.

**The GCPD**

Captain Gordon went back downstairs to the second floor of the GCPD to help the other police officers in the gun fight. He ran over to where detective Bullock was and informed that the signal light is on so now they have to wait until the two masked vigilantes come to help them. As the battle went on the police were able to at least take down most of Ecco's henchmen even though they were out gunned by the bad guys since they more weapons at their disposal. Ecco saw that almost all of her thugs were dead and only seven of them were still alive during the gun fight. She quickly ordered two of them to load up a bazooka and fire it at the wall. The police noticed them doing this and they tried to stop them, but it was too late. The rocket fired from the bazooka and it caused an explosion on the wall. It created a big hole, which allowed Ecco and her henchmen to get through. Unfortunately they weren't able to break into the GCPD, because the front entrance had been barricaded from the inside.

"Destroy that door now." Ecco said to her henchmen.

The henchmen were re-loading the bazooka with another rocket, but during that same moment they were stopped by unfamiliar voices.

"Don't even think about it." Bruce said in a serious tone of voice.

Ecco and her henchmen turned around and saw the two masked heroes standing right in front of them. The henchmen dropped the bazooka along with the rocket, because they were very scared of the two masked vigilantes. This made Ecco mad, because now the two vigilantes will ruin her plan to freeing Jeremiah.

"**I'VE SPENT WEEKS SETTING UP THIS PLAN TO FREEING JEREMIAH FROM THE GCPD AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TWO INTERFERE WITH IT**." Ecco yelled out in anger at the two masked vigilantes.

"I hate to break it to you Mrs. Crazy, but we're about to stop your plan." Selina said

"**KILL THEM**." Ecco yelled at her henchmen.

Before the seven remaining henchmen charged at the two vigilantes, Bruce took out the little boomerang projectile from his utility belt and threw it at two of the thugs instantly knocking them out. One of the bad guys tried fire there machine at him, but was quickly stopped by Selina when she used her whip to pull the weapon out of the henchmen's hand. The guy then tried to attack her with his right hand, but Selina dodged it by leaping over him and then pin him to the ground and knock him out with one punch. Only four of Ecco's men remained and so Bruce quickly attacked one of them with an upper cut punch and then kicked him to the ground with his left leg, which instantly knocked the thug unconscious.

Ecco couldn't believe that she and her henchmen were losing against the two masked vigilantes. She was running out of thugs and if the vigilantes captured her it all be over. As much as she wanted to free Jeremiah Ecco had no choice, but to retreat.

"**ENOUGH!**" Ecco yelled as she pulled a grenade from her pocket that she kept hidden just in case if she needed it.

Bruce and Selina stood back as they were worried as to what Ecco might do with the grenade.

"Let us go or I'll throw this grenade up to the second floor windows and blow up your police friends." Ecco said in a threatening tone of voice while also pointing up to the open windows on the second floor of the GCPD.

Bruce and Selina couldn't risk getting the police killed in the process so they let Ecco and her three henchmen leave in the truck van. As the two of them watched the bad guys drive away they felt bad for not coming sooner to help the GCPD during the battle. Selina saw the look of guilt on Bruce's face, but she put her hand on his shoulder while saying this.

"We saved the police officers and the refugees inside to. That's all that matters and do not worry will get Ecco next time." Selina said

"I know." Bruce said while feeling a little bit better.

**Gotham city hall**

Oswald Cobblepot was in his office talking to an assassin that he recently hired to help kill the two masked vigilantes.

"I've heard a lot about you Mr. Lawton, it says here on your resume papers that you're an expert shooter." Oswald said

"Yes I am Mr. Cobblepot and I go by the name of Deadshot." Deadshot said

"Very well then, so your job is to kill the two masked vigilantes for me and I will pay you a lot of money if you succeed." Oswald said

"How much are you offering?" Deadshot asked

"five million dollars." Oswald said

"that's not going to be enough so make it fifteen million dollars." Deadshot said

"What!" Oswald said in disbelief

"My services aren't cheap Mr. Cobblepot so either take it or leave it." Deadshot said

"Fine, I'll pay you fifteen million dollars." Oswald said

"Good, so how do I find these two masked vigilantes?" Deadshot asked

"Captain Gordon works with them so use him as bait to lure the vigilantes out of hiding and then kill them." Oswald explained

"Sounds fine with me." Deadshot said

**Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter to my story I wanted to make it as action packed as possible. I'm really glad that you guys love my alternate story of Gotham season 5, because I love the show a lot and that is the main reason why I am writing this fanfiction. If you guys liked this recent chapter then please leave a review. The next one will be updated soon so thank you very much for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 3**

**The GCPD**

An hour had passed since the battle at the GCPD ended. Captain Gordon and his men brought the wounded to the medical room of the police station for treatment. The ones that were killed in the gun fight were put into body bags and placed into the morgue room. A lot of the police officers and civilian refugees paid their respects for those who died and mourned for them to. Bruce and Selina who were still wearing their vigilante suits and masks on also stayed behind, because they wanted to make sure that the GCPD doesn't get attacked again. Captain Gordon had a couple of police officers guard the entrance outside of the building since a part of the wall was destroyed during the battle.

Captain Gordon was in his office talking with the two masked vigilantes.

"How are the wounded cops doing?" Bruce asked

"The injured police officers are getting treatment in the medical room. They're alright." Captain Gordon said

"How are the other police doing along with the civilian refugees?" Selina asked

"Everyone's still shaken up from the battle, but they'll be alright." Captain Gordon said

"This is our fault, if only we had gotten here sooner none of this would've happen and two of your officers would still be alive." Bruce said as he still felt guilty after everything that's happened.

"Listen to me this is not your fault. You two are only human and you can't be everywhere at once. The GCPD will do whatever it takes to protect Gotham from evil even if that means risking our lives to save others, because that's what we do. We may have lost two police officers during the gun fight, but they didn't die for nothing, because they did their duty to protect everyone in the building from Ecco and her henchmen. All we can do now is keep moving forward and not give up." Captain Gordon explained

This made Bruce feel better, because Captain Gordon is right. Even when bad things happen you can never give up hope and no matter what both the police and the two masked vigilantes will continue to work together in order to save the city.

"Thank you." Bruce said

"You're welcome." Captain Gordon said

"So what do we do now? The GCPD will be vulnerable now that a part of your wall was destroyed by Ecco and her thugs. We got to find a way to fix that or else more bad guys will come and attack the station." Selina said

"Well the only thing we can do for now is barricade it with a couple SWAT cars in order to block anybody from getting through. It may take a week or two to patch it up." Captain Gordon said

"Alright." Selina said

After the three of them finished their conversation, Bruce and Selina spent the next hour checking every section of the GCPD to make sure it was secured while Captain Gordon and his fellow officers block the destroyed part of the wall with two SWAT cars. Once that was done Bruce and Selina left the GCPD and headed back to Wayne Manor to get some rest.

**Wayne Manor**

The next day when Bruce and Selina woke up from their sleep, Alfred informed them that Captain Gordon has been kidnapped.

"It's all over the news, some random assassin kidnapped Captain Gordon and he's been broadcasting a message on TV all morning." Alfred explained

The three of them went into the living room and watched the assassin on TV broadcast his message to Gotham. The assassin also showed Captain Gordon all tied up in a chair for everyone to see on TV.

"_CITIZENS OF GOTHAM I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR THE MASKED VIGILANTES. IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS CAPTAIN GORDON AGAIN THEN YOU'LL SURRENDER TO ME SO I CAN KILL YOU AND COLLECT THE BOUNTY ON YOUR HEADS. IF YOU TRY GETTING THE POLICE INVOLVED THEN I'LL KILL CAPTAIN GORDON RIGHT WHERE HE STANDS. MEET ME AT THE OLD FALCONE WAREHOUSE, DON'T TAKE TOO LONG OR ELSE THE GCPD WILL BE LOOKING FOR A NEW CAPTAIN TO RUN THE POLICE FORCE." _Deadshot said on the TV.

The broadcast ended and after that Bruce and Selina looked at each other, because they had to figure out a plan on saving Captain Gordon.

"It's a trap, he wants us to find Gordon at the warehouse just so he can lure us in and kill us." Selina said

"That maybe true, but if Gordon is at the warehouse then we need to go now before the assassin kills him." Bruce said

"Master Bruce I strongly advise that you actually try thinking this through before going off and getting yourself killed. Clearly this assassin is smart and will not go down easily like the other criminals that you and miss Kyle have faced during your night patrols." Alfred said

"Alfred we don't have time for debating, Captain Gordon is in trouble and we need to save him before it's too late." Bruce said

"Bruce I'm willing to help you protect the city and all, but Alfred's right." Selina said

Bruce knew that deep down both Alfred and Selina were right. The three of them need to think of a strategy in order to defeat this assassin and save Captain Gordon.

"Alright what do you think we should do?" Bruce asked

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I promise the one will be updated soon. I'm really excited to write the fight scene with Deadshot for this story, because he's like one of my favorite Batman villains so it's going to be awesome. Also before I forget I will at one point start focusing on the actual main plot of season 5 and like I said before there are going to be some changes, but it will still be like the canon timeline. Anyways if you like this recent chapter then please leave a review and I hope you all have an awesome 4****th**** of July. Thanks again for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 4**

**Falcone Warehouse**

In the middle of the Docklands of Gotham City was the old abandoned Falcone Warehouse. Captain Gordon who is being held hostage saw Deadshot loading up his guns to use to kill the two masked vigilantes.

"You're not going to get away with this." Captain Gordon said

Deadshot then turned his attention to Captain Gordon and said this.

"I suggest you stay quiet Captain Gordon or else I'll shoot you in the head." Deadshot said

Meanwhile outside up on the roof top of the warehouse were Bruce and Selina wearing their masks and vigilante suits. They saw through the roof window ceiling where Captain Gordon is along with the assassin. Bruce and Selina noticed that the assassin had a lot of equipment on his armor such as wrist-mounted guns, a bulletproof red-and-black vest and bodysuit with many holsters, containing various firearms at all times. He also was wearing a mask with a monoscope on his left eye, obviously to keep an eye on his target when shooting at his enemies.

Bruce and Selina knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but they needed to move quickly if their plan was going to work.

"You ready?" Bruce asked while looking at Selina.

"Let's do this." Selina said as she looked at Bruce.

Back inside the warehouse Deadshot finished loading up his weapons, but was now starting to get impatient with waiting for the masked vigilantes to show up.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of waiting, if those two vigilantes don't get here this instant than I'm going to kill Captain Gordon." Deadshot said to himself in an angry voice.

In that same moment a random car burst right through one of the garage doors. The vehicle was a Mustang painted matte black and anti-reflective. The car didn't move after busting through the garage so Deadshot tried to shoot the vehicle with his wrist-mounted guns, but it barely left a scratch on the car, because it's bullet proof. Unaware to Deadshot the car was being remote controlled by both Bruce and Selina, because they were using a little remote that links to every gadget and system of the vehicle. As Bruce and Selina watch the assassin stop shooting at the car they then use the remote control to activate one of the gadgets of the car to take down the bad guy.

"Activate vertigo." Bruce said on to the microphone that is built into the remote control.

Back inside the warehouse the car then automatically reveals what looks like a little stereo box coming out of the hood of the car. Deadshot had no idea what was going on, but he didn't want to risk getting killed so he tried to attack the car with his wrist-mounted guns, but before he could do that the vehicle suddenly created a loud sound wave. This caused Deadshot to feel dizzy as the loud noise was piercing through his ears even though he has the mask on. Captain Gordon also felt the loud sound wave and his ears were also hurting to as it made him dizzy.

Bruce and Selina were not effected by the sound wave, because they were wearing special ear plugs underneath their masks. Bruce then put the little remote into his utility belt, because he and Selina needed to act fast and take down the assassin while he was weak by the sound wave. Bruce and Selina also knew that the sound wave noise from the stereo box will only last about thirty seconds before it automatically shuts off. The two of them immediately opened the roof window ceiling and then descend into the warehouse where both the assassin and Captain Gordon are standing.

When Deadshot saw the two masked vigilantes descend from the window ceiling he tried to aim his wrist-mounted guns at them, but he was still weak from the loud sound wave noise. Bruce then pulled out the little boomerang from his utility belt and threw it at Deadshot's face. This caused Deadshot to topple backwards and almost fall on to the floor, but was still standing. Selina then used her leather whip to wrap both of Deadshot's legs and then pulled him straight down on to the ground. She then kicked him in the face with her right foot and this caused the assassin to go unconscious. In that same moment the stereo box automatically shut off the sound wave noise and went back inside the hood the of the car since it was no longer needed.

After the fight was over Bruce and Selina walk over to Captain Gordon and untied him from the chair. The two of them noticed that he had a few bruises on his face, obviously Deadshot beat him up when he captured Gordon earlier.

"Thank you." Captain Gordon said

"You're welcome, we're sorry about the sound wave noise, but it was the only way we could take down the assassin." Bruce said

"It's alright, I understand." Captain Gordon said

"You're hearing will be fine, but it may take a few minutes for the effects of the noise to wear off in your ears." Selina explained

"I appreciate you telling me that, but we got to get out of here before the assassin wakes up." Captain Gordon said

Bruce and Selina agreed and they tried to help move Captain Gordon to the mustang, because he could barely stand.

"We'll get you back to the GCPD safely." Bruce said to Captain Gordon while he and Selina placed him into the back seat of the vehicle. Unaware to them Deadshot got back up after being knocked out.

"I don't think so." Deadshot said as he aimed his wrist-mounted guns at the three of them.

Before Bruce and Selina could react Deadshot shot Bruce in his right leg. Bruce then drops to the floor as his leg was now hurting from the pain of the bullet. As Selina saw this Deadshot quickly shoots the girl on her left shoulder. This caused Selina to also fall on to the floor just like Bruce. As the two of them lied on the floor in pain they watched Deadshot walk closer to where they are.

"I'm getting that bounty on your heads one way or another. You honestly thought you could beat me with a few gadgets and gizmos. It doesn't matter, because either way I'm going to kill right now." Deadshot said as he prepared to shoot again from his wrist-mounted guns.

Just before Deadshot could kill the two vigilantes, Captain Gordon quickly got out of the Mustang and tackled him. Gordon manage to punch Deadshot really hard on the face with his right hand. The assassin tried to fight back by pulling out a knife from his belt, but Jim was able to deflect the blade out his hands and keep punching him a few more times. However, Deadshot gained the upper hand after dodging one punch and then instantly kicked Captain Gordon to the ground. Deadshot was about to kill Captain Gordon, but before he could that both Bruce and Selina quickly got back on their feet and fought the assassin even though they were bleeding from their bullet wounds. Selina used her sharp claws from her gloves to scratch Deadshot face, which tore off half his mask and left a nasty claw mark on the left side of his face. Bruce then delivered a right hook punch, which immediately knocked Deadshot to the floor. Bruce then grabbed Deadshot by the collar of his body armor and then started to interrogate him.

"Who hired you to kill we want answers **NOW**!" Bruce said as his voice became more angry.

"Oswald Cobblepot hired me to kill you two." Deadshot said

"Tell Cobblepot that if he wants us dead he can do it himself." Bruce said

After Bruce finished interrogating Deadshot he then punch the assassin in the face with his left hand and knocked him out unconscious.

In that same moment Bruce nearly lost his balance when turning back to Selina, because his right leg was still hurting from the bullet wound. Selina quickly placed her arm around his shoulders to help him walk to the car. She tried really hard to ignore the pain from the gun shot wound on her left shoulder, but Selina knew that she and Bruce needed to get medical treatment quickly or else they'll die. They also have to get Captain Gordon back to the GCPD safely to so that way he can get treatment for his injuries to.

"You alright." Selina asked

"I'm alright for now, but my leg really hurts. How about you?" Bruce asked

"My shoulder hurts badly, but I think I'll be fine until we get medical treatment." Selina said

"Alright." Bruce said

Selina placed Bruce into the driver's seat of the Mustang. She then helped Captain Gordon get back up from the floor and put him in the back seat of the car. After that Selina got into the front seat side of the vehicle with Bruce.

"What should we do about the assassin?" Captain Gordon asked while putting on his seatbelt.

"We can't take him to the GCPD he's too dangerous. By the time he wakes up we'll be long gone and I'm pretty sure he won't be bothering us any time soon." Bruce said

"Understood." Captain Gordon said

Bruce and Selina then fastened their seat belts along with driving away from the Falcone warehouse and heading back to the GCPD building.

**The GCPD**

When Bruce, Selina, and Captain Gordon got back to the GCPD building the police and the civilian refugees were relieved that the three of them survived their encounter with Deadshot. As the two vigilantes brought Jim inside the building they started to get very light headed due to their injuries. Gordon had his men bring the masked heroes to the medical room for treatment. Before being brought into the medical room Bruce and Selina looked at each other and tried to savor every moment of it, because they thought that they were going to die at this very moment.

As Bruce looked at Selina he started thinking to himself

"_I never thought this would be how I die, I don't want to leave Selina like this._"Bruce thought to himself

During that same moment Selina also looked at Bruce and started thinking to herself.

"_I'm dying and it scares me, but what really worries me the most is that I'll never see Bruce again._" Selina thought to herself.

After that the two of them passed out while being brought into the medical room by the police officers. Two hours later both Bruce and Selina wake up and find out that they're still alive. However, the two of them realized that they were no longer wearing their masks or vigilante suits. In that same moment Lucious Fox entered the room.

"Hello Bruce, how are you and Selina feeling?" Lucious asked

"Lucious we can explain." Bruce said as he was now feeling a little nervous.

"It's alright Bruce your secret is safe with me. When the Jim and the police brought you and Selina in here I had them leave the medical room so I could concentrate on healing your bullet wounds. I'm sorry for removing your vigilante suits, but it was the only way I could see where the bullets hit you and Selina. Other than that I was able to remove the bullets and patch you both up before you lost any more blood." Lucious explained

This made Bruce feel better, because he knows that he can trust Lucious.

"Thank you Mr. Fox and we really appreciate you not telling anybody about our secret identities." Selina said

"No problem Mrs. Kyle and like I said before your secret is safe with me and I promise I will not tell anyone about your alter egos." Lucious said.

"Is Captain Gordon alright." Bruce asked

"Jim is fine, the other officers had him checked out to make sure that his bruises and injuries weren't too serious and he's all healed up to." Lucious said

"That's good hear." Bruce said

"I suggest you two get dressed back into your vigilante suits and masks before the police come to check up on you." Lucious said

Bruce and Selina both gave him a quick nod in agreement and then proceeded to change back into their vigilante suits and masks while Lucious left the room. After that Bruce and Selina left the GCPD, because they didn't want to draw too much attention and then left in the Mustang to head back to Wayne Manor.

**Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter to my story. What did you guys think of the fight scene where Bruce and Selina faced off against Deadshot, I tried to make it as realistic as possible and I actually had a lot of fun writing it. I also want to clarify that Lucious Fox is going to be more involved in the story now that he knows that Bruce and Selina are the masked vigilantes. By the way were you all surprised that I brought back Bruce's prototype Batmobile in this story. I always thought it was a little ridiculous that the show never brought it back after season four so I decided to change that. Anyways I think I may write one extra chapter before moving on to the main plot of season five, because I want to start focusing on some character development between Bruce and Selina since it is one of the important aspects of the final season. I am also thinking of writing a scene in the next chapter that introduces Nyssa Al Ghul. I actually really liked her a lot in the show, but I didn't think she was given enough screen time to shine as a character since season five was only twelve episodes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 5**

**Wayne Manor**

A day has passed since the events that took place at the Falcone Warehouse. It was very late at night when Bruce and Selina returned earlier from their night patrol in Gotham. Alfred made them dinner and then after that they all went to bed. Selina was by herself in one of the guest bedrooms, but for some reason she couldn't get any sleep. Something kept bothering her and she knew what it was, but she didn't know how to deal with it. Selina then left her bedroom and went into the study room. She remembered how Bruce used his father's study to put together a board filled with clues for his investigation of his parent's murder. However, after Bruce discovered the truth behind his parent's murder he took the board down, because it was no longer needed. Selina made her way over to the desk by the book shelf. She then noticed a picture of Bruce with his parents when he was still a little boy. Selina picked up the photo and looked at it. Selina smiled when staring at this picture, because she could see how happy Bruce was in the photo with his parents when they were still alive. However, she stopped smiling when the memory of Thomas and Martha Wayne's death entered her mind. In that same moment Selina heard a familiar voice.

"Selina." Bruce said

Selina was a little spooked at first, because she didn't expect Bruce to be up at this hour of the night. She quickly put the photo back the desk after Bruce entered into the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Bruce said as he walk over to where Selina was standing.

"No it's alright Bruce I just didn't know you were awake." Selina said

"I heard you walking around the house so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Bruce said

"I am alright." Selina said

"Is something bothering you Selina?" Bruce asked

"No of course not Bruce….I..I don't know." Selina said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked

Selina knew she needed to tell Bruce the truth, because it was the only way she and him can get any closure.

"Yes." Selina said

The two of them sat down on the couch and then started talking to each other.

"Bruce we've been friends for a long time and I don't want anything to ruin that. But I'm worried that if you knew something bad about me you wouldn't like me anymore." Selina said

"Selina don't say that I would never dislike you even if I knew something bad about you. You will always be my friend no matter what." Bruce said

"Do you really mean that." Selina asked

"Yes I do." Bruce said

"Alright." Selina said

After that Selina explained the truth to Bruce about what happened after she witnessed the death of his parents being killed. She told him how she didn't do anything to stop it from happening or tried calling the police, because Selina just left the scene while Bruce cried over the lifeless bodies of his parents. Selina also explained how she was ashamed of herself for doing that and that she regretted it ever since than. During the conversation Selina began to cry as the guilt from her mistake all those years ago finally, caught up with her. She wasn't sure how sure how Bruce would react to all of this. Selina thought that Bruce would have a look of disgust towards her, but that never happened. What really surprised her was that Bruce embraced her in a comforting hug.

"Selina you shouldn't blame yourself." Bruce said

"But it's my fault Bruce I let your parents die, because I was selfish and didn't care about anything except myself." Selina said while still crying.

"No it's my fault Selina. I made my parents leave the theater, because I got scared that night." Bruce said as tears were starting to fill up in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Selina asked

During that same moment Bruce and Selina stopped hugging and after that he then explained to her about why Bruce and his parents left the theater that night years ago. Thomas, Martha, and Bruce went to see a movie called "Zorro", but at one point Bruce got scared when watching the film, because he thought it was too violent. His parents then decided to take him home, but had to leave through the back exit of the theater, which lead them to the alleyway where Bruce's parents got killed. Bruce blamed himself for that ever since and he feels like that he will never be able to forgive himself.

"Now you know why I blame myself for my parent's death." Bruce said

"But I feel like I could of stopped it somehow if I had just intervened and prevent that guy from shooting your parents." Selina said

"Selina I thought the same thing to, but I knew deep down that there was nothing I could do to save my parents, because I was just a scared kid." Bruce said

"We were both scared kids." Selina said

"Selina listen to me what you told me doesn't change how I feel about you alright. You will always be my friend no matter what, because I love and care about you." Bruce explained

This made Selina stop crying, because she was happy that Bruce wasn't mad at her even after she told him the truth. Bruce also stopped crying and felt better after the conversation between him and Selina.

"Thank you Bruce and I will always love and care about you too, because you're my friend to." Selina said

In that same moment Bruce and Selina looked at each in happiness and then shared a kiss for a seconds. After that the two of them decided to just stay on the couch and sleep together for the rest of the night, because they didn't want leave each other. Bruce and Selina knew that no matter what happens they will always be together.

**Outside beyond Gotham City (Homeland Security)**

Inside the Homeland Security building a young woman with dark hair is walking through the hallway. She makes her way into a secret laboratory where a few soldier guards were present while a doctor was performing a procedure on two patients. One of the guards noticed her enter the room and he walks towards the woman to talk to her.

"Everything is almost complete Mrs. Walker, the doctor is just finishing up with putting the mind control chips into the two patients." The male soldier said

"Excellent." Theresa said

The male soldier showed Theresa Walker the patients that the doctor was working on. They were revealed to be Edward Nygma AKA The Riddler and Dr. Lee Thompkins former queen of the narrows. Theresa watched as the doctor finally, completed the procedure on the patients and put his tools away since his work was over.

"I trust that the mind control chips have been properly implanted into their brains?" Theresa asked the doctor.

The doctor then revealed himself to be Hugo Strange.

"Yes Mrs. Walker and now they are your personal puppets to use for your plan." Professor Strange said

The professor then gave her the two remote controls that she can use on both Ed and Lee.

"Thank you Professor Strange, you've been very cooperative with helping us set up the next stages of our plan." Theresa said

"No thank you Mrs. Walker for allowing me to experiment on Mr. Nygma and Mrs. Thompkins it has been very interesting." Professor Strange said

Theresa didn't respond, because she really did not care what the Professor thought. She then had two guards escort Professor Strange out of the lab and make sure he is sent back into Gotham since he is no longer needed for her plan. Theresa also ordered the rest of the guards to have both Ed and Lee transported to the city as well since they will be the next step of her plan of destroying Gotham. During that same moment another male soldier entered the laboratory, he was tall and had a small beard on his face. Theresa saw him come in and she greeted the man.

"Hello Eduardo, what is the update with Gotham right now?" Theresa asked

"The military drone we deployed weeks ago has been tracking the two individuals that are protecting the city." Eduardo said

"Perfect." Theresa said

Eduardo Dorrance then lead Theresa over to the computer monitors in the lab and accessed some of the footage that is linked to the drone. He then showed her the footage of the two individuals that are dressed in dark clothing and wearing masks. Theresa was aware that Gotham had two vigilantes protecting the city from criminals ever since the bridges were destroyed. The footage from the drone showed the vigilantes taking down a bunch of bad guys, shutting down a gun factory being controlled by Oswald Cobblepot, and protecting the GCPD from Ecco and her henchmen.

"Whoever those two are they're good." Eduardo said

"We'll see." Theresa said

Theresa then thought to herself while examining the footage of the two masked vigilantes.

"_Soon I will seek revenge on the ones that killed my father. They will suffer just like I suffered. Gotham will fall, my father's death will be avenged, and I the one true heir of the demon's head will take my rightful place as leader of the league of shadows. I promise father, I Nyssa Al Ghul will kill Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Their pathetic attempt to protect the city as masked vigilantes will fail and I will destroy them once and for all._"Nyssa thought to herself.

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this new chapter for my story. There will be more character development for Bruce and Selina in the future chapters. The next chapter will be updated soon and it will start following the main plot of season 5. If you guys loved this chapter then please leave a review. Thanks again for reading this and I hope you have a good day. **


	7. Chapter 7

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 6**

**Gotham city (Day 87)**

**The GCPD**

It has been 87 days since the bridges were destroyed. Gotham is still a no man's land and the government has not taken any action to help restore order to the city. Captain Gordon has spent all morning in his office talking to someone he manage to get into contact with weeks ago on the radio. He's trying to explain the situation and hopefully convince that person on the other end of the radio to send help from the government.

"Over the past 87 days all of us at the GCPD have manage to take control of a ten block area around the precinct where we help feed and protect a hundred fifty civilians. The number could grow depending on how many are still trapped in the city, these are people who couldn't get out when Gotham was abandoned. The poor, the sick, and a lot of families. Me and the other police officers have been working non-stop to keep these civilians safe. We also have been working together with allies that want to help us protect the city to. I have no idea who they are, but all I know is that these two are masked vigilantes. They have been very helpful with keeping the GCPD safe and stop any criminal activity going on in the city. At one point people started calling them the dark knights, since they wear masks and dark clothing. Other than that we still need the government's help bring back order to Gotham, because we do not know how much longer we can keep this up." Captain Gordon explained on the radio.

"Mr. Gordon…." Theresa Walker said on the other end of the radio when she was interrupted by Gordon again.

"It's Captain Gordon." Captain Gordon said to Theresa on the radio.

"Captain Gordon we've been over this many times, no one is allowed in or out of Gotham." Theresa said

"The people we are protecting here are not criminals." Captain Gordon said

"And anyone who stayed after the evacuation order is no longer the government's responsibility." Theresa said

"You're surrounded by hostile forces, we are running out of food and ammunition. There are children here you have to evacuate them." Captain Gordon said

"A committee is being formed regarding the situation in Gotham." Theresa said

"A committee….yeah right." Captain Gordon said with an annoyed look on his face.

Captain Gordon was getting sick and tired of this conversation, because despite his best efforts at convincing them of the situation, it looks like the government won't be sending reinforcements any time soon.

"At least let us re-supply ourselves." Captain Gordon said

"We understand the situation." Theresa said

"you don't understand the situation and if you did you would do something, just say we're on our own." Captain said

There was no response from Theresa Walker on the other end of the radio, which meant that the conversation was over. After that Captain Gordon left his office, because he needed to talk to Lucius Fox regarding the situation of how many supplies they have left in the GCPD such as food, water, medicine, and ammunition.

Underneath the lower levels of the GCPD is where most of the civilian refugees have been staying. The police try to help make them feel comfortable by providing some blankets for warmth since it's been getting cold the past few weeks in Gotham. The big problem for the GCPD is that they're running low on food to feed to the civilians, because a lot of them have families.

As Captain Gordon entered the downstairs area of the GCPD he saw Lucius talking to his partner Harvey Bullock.

"Lucious." Captain Gordon said

"Jim." Lucious said

"What's the status on the food supply." Captain Gordon asked

"It's not good, the amount of food we have left will only be able to last for maybe two and a half weeks. There won't be enough to feed all of the civilians in here." Lucius explained

"Damn." Captain Gordon said

"How did it the conversation with the person on the radio? We're you able to convince them to send in help from the government?" Lucius asked

"It didn't go well, the lady on the radio said that government will still not help until a committee comes to a decision regarding the situation in the city." Captain Gordon said

When detective Bullock heard this he decided to step into the conversation.

"You've got to be kidding me that could take forever." Detective Bullock said

"Believe me Harvey I'm just as mad as you are, but there's really nothing we can do about it." Captain Gordon said

"So what do we do now?" Detective Bullock asked

"The first thing we should do is find a way to re-stock on supplies." Captain Gordon said

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Detective Bullock asked

In that same moment Lucious provided a suggestion for the two police officers.

"I have an idea, but it may be illegal." Lucius said

At this point Captain Gordon was willing to go with any plan that can help them with their situation since the government will not provide any assistance.

"Alright what do you have in mine?" Captain Gordon asked

Lucius then explained his plan to both Captain Gordon and detective Bullock.

Meanwhile back upstairs Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were in the medical room, because over the past few weeks they have been visiting the GCPD a few times to try to help the police officers with taking care of the civilian refugees. They sometimes bring in stuff from Wayne Manor such as food and medicine, however the amount of supplies the two of them brought in wasn't enough to give to everyone since there is a lot of civilians taking shelter in the GCPD.

As Bruce and Selina helped the other police officers give medicine to some the ill civilians, Lucious came into the medical room to speak with them.

"Bruce, Selina, may please talk to you two in private." Lucius asked

"Sure thing Lucius." Bruce said

The three of them went into the locker room to talk.

"So what's the problem Mr. Fox?" Selina asked

"We need to re-stock on supplies, but I need Bruce's help. Since the government will not help send in food or medicine I was thinking of having Bruce call in a delivery drop off from Wayne Enterprises." Lucius said

"Isn't that illegal?" Bruce asked

"Yes, but it's the only way we can provide help for the civilians in the GCPD. I already told Captain Gordon and detective Bullock about the plan and they agree that we should do it. I know it sounds like I'm asking a lot from you, but we need your help Bruce." Lucius explained

Bruce could tell that Lucius was being serious with his plan so he needed to make a decision. Bruce thought about it for a few seconds and realized that Lucius is right, because there is no other way they can re-stock on supplies without the help of having Wayne Enterprises deliver it to them illegally. In that same moment Bruce finally, came to a decision.

"Alright let's do it." Bruce said

"Thank you Bruce, you're doing the right thing." Lucius said

"You're welcome." Bruce said

Selina was happy that Bruce is going to Lucius with his plan. She then decided to ask Lucius how they're going to contact Wayne Enterprises to bring in the supplies they need.

"So how do we get into contact with Wayne Enterprises to deliver the supplies?" Selina asked

"With this." Lucius said as he pulled out a little device that looked like a cell phone.

"What's that?" Selina asked

"It's a Wayne-tech communicator, it works like a cell phone, but the difference is that it can track when supply shipments are being delivered to certain locations. We can use this to call in the drop off delivery so that way Wayne Enterprises can bring in food and medicine to the GCPD." Lucius said

"Wow that's actually sounds like a really cool device." Selina said

"Yes Mrs. Kyle it definitely is." Lucius said

After the conversation was over Lucius handed the communicator to Bruce and without any hesitation he quickly made the call to have his company deliver the necessary supplies and to make sure that it is brought to the GCPD as soon as possible.

**The Siren's Club **

In "The Siren's Club", Penguin's assistant accountant Arthur Penn was negotiating with both Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan. During the negotiation Mr. Penn explained to the two of them that his boss will give them weapons in exchange for food.

"Mr. Cobblepot will provide you a lot of weapons and ammunition if you agree to give him half of your food supply." Mr. Penn said

"Tell your boss that we're not taking the deal and let him know that if I ever see his face again I'm going to kill him right where he stands." Tabitha said in a serious tone of voice.

Mr. Penn was fully aware of Tabitha's anger towards Oswald Cobblepot. He found out a few weeks ago that during the night the bridges blew up, Penguin killed Tabitha's love interest Butch Gilzean AKA Solomon Grundy. She vowed revenge on Cobblepot ever since then and that's why she wants to kill him.

"I understand that you're angry at my boss Mrs. Galavan, but…." Mr. Penn said, but was immediately stopped when Tabitha cut him off short.

"Oh you have no idea how mad I am Cobblepot. That little freak is going to pay for killing Butch." Tabitha said with an angry look on her face.

Barbara decided to step into the conversation.

"Alright that's enough." Barbara said

Tabitha looked at Barbara and realized that she needed to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Tabitha said

"It's ok Tabitha I forgive you." Barbara said

Barbara then turned her attention towards Mr. Penn.

"Tell Oswald that we'll take the deal." Barbara said

"Excellent I will tell Mr. Cobblepot that you agreed to…." Mr. Penn said before being stopped in mid-sentence by Barbara.

"However…." Barbara said as she turned her attention from Mr. Penn to Tabitha and giving her friend a wink as sign to what she was about to say next while turning back to face Mr. Penn.

"I want to clarify one thing when we get our weapons from Cobblepot we're going to kill him slowly and painfully until he begs for mercy and we will make him pay for killing my friend's love interest. So make sure that you run back to your boss and tell him that for us okay." Barbara explained.

This made Tabitha feel much better, because she was happy that Barbara was on her side and that she'll help her kill Cobblepot.

"Ye..yes….of course Mrs. Kean." Mr. Penn said with a scared look on his face.

After that Mr. Penn left "The Siren's Club" to head back to city hall. As Tabitha and Barbara watch Mr. Penn leave their club they start having a conversation.

"Thanks for having my back there, I really appreciate." Tabitha said

"You're welcome and don't worry once we get our weapons we'll kill Cobblepot once and for all. I to want to make him pay for what he did to Butch, because I know how much he meant to you." Barbara said

"Yes….Butch was my whole world….and Penguin took him from me. He did this just so he could get even with me when I killed his mother years ago." Tabitha explained

In that same moment Barbara gave her friend a hug to help comfort her.

"I promise you Tabitha, I will help you get your revenge no matter what, because you're my friend and I care about you so much." Barbara said

"Thank you Barbara that means so much to me." Tabitha said

"You're welcome." Barbara said

**The GCPD**

Inside the GCPD a mysterious figure wearing an old cloak sneaked into Captain Gordon's office without being seen. The cloaked figure then walked towards where the radio is on the desk along with a bunch of maps. The mysterious person then took off the hood of the cloak and it is revealed to be none other then Ecco. Ever since she failed to break out Jeremiah Valeska from the GCPD weeks ago she and her remaining henchmen went into hiding while waiting to plan out their move. Ecco came up with the idea to disguising herself as a random civilian in order to sneak into the GCPD to find out where the police were keeping Jeremiah. When she discovered that he wasn't in any of the holding she realized that the police moved him somewhere else. That's why Ecco went into Captain Gordon's office, because she believes that their might be clues as to where the cops may have taken Jeremiah to. As Ecco examined the maps showing the different location areas of Gotham city she noticed that one map in particular showed that Wayne Enterprises was marked for some reason. Ecco came to the conclusion that this might be where the police are keeping Jeremiah locked up. Ecco then took that map with her and put her hood back up. After that she exited Captain Gordon's office and quietly snuck out of the GCPD without being detected.

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of my story. So now we are starting the main plot of season 5 and you may have noticed that I made a couple of changes to this part of the story. The first is that the Scarecrow doesn't attack the GCPD like he does in the canon timeline, because the reason why he did that was to steal some the supplies that the police had. The second thing I changed is that, because this is an alternate timeline Bruce doesn't go to the witch who is actually Ivy Pepper to help him fix Selina's spine like in the canon timeline. If you haven't read my previous Gotham fanfiction called "GOTHAM'S HOPE" than I recommend you do that first so that way you will understand why things are different in this version of Gotham season 5. Basically Selina doesn't get shot by Jeremiah like in the original timeline so she is still walking while also helping Bruce defend Gotham from evil as masked vigilantes. The last thing I changed for this chapter is that Barbara is going to help Tabitha get her revenge on Oswald Cobblepot, because in the canon timeline she chose not to help her so Tabitha decided to take matters into her own hands, which resulted in her death at the near end of the first episode of season 5. The next part of the story will be updated soon so please leave a review if you liked this recent chapter. Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 7**

**Gotham city (Day 88)**

**The GCPD**

It had been less than twenty four hours since Bruce Wayne made the call to have his company deliver supplies to the GCPD building. Up on the roof top of the police station were Captain Gordon, Harvey Bullock, and Lucius Fox waiting for the Wayne helicopter to arrive with the supplies. Lucius had the communicator device with him to keep track of when the helicopter should be coming. Suddenly the device quickly started beeping repeatedly, which indicated that the helicopter was getting closer to their location. As the three men look up at the sky they quickly saw the helicopter approaching the GCPD building.

"Look up there." Lucius said while pointing directly at the helicopter.

"I see it Lucius." Captain Gordon said

"Oh my god it actually worked." Detective Bullock said with a shocked look on his face.

Lucius was just about to tell the pilot on the communicator to land on the roof top, but all of a sudden the helicopter was hit with some kind of rocket. The helicopter then went crashing down into an abandoned warehouse that wasn't too far away from the police station. The three men couldn't believe it, there one chance of re-stocking on food and medicine all went down the drain. all three of them knew that if they want those supplies they'll have to move fast and head to building where the helicopter crashed before it's too late.

"Attention all units, the Wayne helicopter just crashed into an abandoned warehouse building that's not too far away from GCPD. I need a squad of police officers to come with me and gather the supplies before any of the criminals in Gotham steals them." Captain Gordon said on his walkie talkie.

As Captain Gordon and his men head over to the crash site Lucius who was still on the roof top saw a bunch of random cars driven by Penguin's thugs driving towards the crash site. He knew this wasn't going to end well for the cops so he took out his cell phone and called Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle for help.

**The abandoned warehouse**

The police were able to make it to the building first, they saw the damaged helicopter along with the dead pilot inside. Just before Captain Gordon and his men could gather the supplies they were suddenly stopped by Oswald Cobblepot and his henchmen.

"Not so fast Jim, if anyone is taking those supplies it's going to be me and my henchmen." Oswald said with a fiendish smile on his face.

Both the police and the thugs had their guns pointing at each other and neither side wanted to start a gun fight.

"You're not getting those supplies Oswald, there are innocent people at the GCPD who need that food and medicine." Captain Gordon said while pointing his gun at him.

"You really think I care, because either way my men will kill you and your fellow officers if you don't get out of our way." Oswald said

"Never." Captain Gordon said

"Suit yourself, but it's your funeral." Oswald said

In that same moment Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan entered the warehouse with their henchmen the league of shadows. Without any hesitation Barbara and Tabitha use their guns to kill two of Penguin's thugs.

"You're not going anywhere Oswald, it's time for you to pay for what you did to Butch." Tabitha said as she aimed her gun at Oswald.

"And we'll be taking those supplies too." Barbara said

Penguin became so furious he started yelling at the two women.

"**SCREW YOU!**" Oswald yelled out in anger.

Captain Gordon and the police officers knew this wasn't going to end well.

**Outside the abandoned warehouse**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle arrived at the abandon warehouse in the mustang. When Lucius Fox called them and explained what happened to the Wayne helicopter they needed to spring into action if the two of them were going to stop the bad guys from stealing the supplies. Bruce and Selina were already dressed up in their vigilante suits and masks, plus they also brought extra gadgets in their utility belts, because they didn't know how many bad guys the two of them were going to fight.

As Bruce and Selina got out of the mustang they suddenly heard gunfire coming from inside the warehouse. The two of them quietly snuck over to one of the windows and tried to see what was going on. It was there that Bruce and Selina saw the GCPD in a gun fight against Penguin's henchmen and "The Siren's" league of shadows. They could tell that the police were out numbered by the amount of bad guys in the building. Bruce and Selina knew this wasn't going to be easy, but they have to help the GCPD before it gets worse.

Bruce and Selina then looked at each other.

"Are you ready for this?" Selina asked

"Let's do this." Bruce said

**Inside the abandoned warehouse**

The gun fight between the GCPD, Cobblepot's thugs and "The Siren's" was out of control. It looked like the bad guys were going to win, but unaware to them their luck was about to change. Within the shadows of the warehouse two of Penguin's henchmen were ambushed, which caused them to scream for a few seconds before immediately being knocked out by the dark knights. This made the entire room to go silent as everyone stopped shooting at each other, because they heard the screaming before it went quiet.

"What was that?" a male thug said while standing along side the other henchmen of Oswald's gang.

Suddenly one of the ninjas from "The Siren's" gang was pulled into the shadows by some kind of grappling rope. The ninja made a yelp sound before being knocked out by the masked vigilantes. The bad guys had no idea what was going on, but it was already obvious to Captain Gordon and the police who was helping them take down the villains.

"Who is doing this to us?" a ninja said in the "The Sirens" gang

This caused Oswald to get really mad and start shouting very loud.

"**WHERE ARE YOU!**" Oswald yelled out in anger.

In that same moment the dark knights come out of the shadows.

"Here." Both the masked vigilantes said at the same time.

As Oswald quickly turned around he saw the dark knights were standing right in front of him and this caused him to freak out. The rest of the bad guys were shocked with how fast the vigilantes appeared out of nowhere from the darkness. Oswald tried to pull out a gun from his suit jacket, but Bruce manage to stop him with an uppercut punch and then kicked Oswald to the ground with a round house kick instantly knocking him out.

"Well, this has just got more interesting." Barbara said

"Let's kill them." Tabitha said

In that same moment Bruce and Selina took out smoke bombs from their utility belts and threw them on the ground. This created a cloud of smoke, which blinded the bad guys, thus giving Bruce and Selina an advantage to take them down.

Captain Gordon and the other police officers couldn't tell what was happening due to the smoke cloud, but they could tell that the their allies were beating up the thugs and ninjas one by one. Detective Bullock who was standing next to Captain Gordon could've sworn he saw one of the masked heroes sneak up behind one of Penguin's thugs and did an instant takedown attack. Captain Gordon also may have caught a glimpse of one of the vigilantes using metal claws to scratch a ninja on the face and than knocks him out with one quick punch.

As the smoke finally, cleared up the police saw that all of Penguins henchmen and "The Siren's" ninjas were all knocked out unconscious. Barbra and Tabitha were the only bad guys left and they were fighting the dark knights.

Bruce was fighting against Barbara while Selina was facing off against Tabitha.

Bruce was well aware that Ra's Al Ghul trained Barbara in the ways of martial arts so he had to carefully plan out his moves of attack. Barbara tried to use a jab punch, but Bruce quickly dodged it and then used this opportunity to land a few punches on her face, which caused her to tumble back a little. This didn't stop Barbara, because she was just getting started with this fight.

Meanwhile Selina's fight with Tabitha was getting intense. Tabitha tried to attack her with a few punch and kick attacks, but Selina was able to move quickly and dodge the attacks. Selina was very familiar with Tabitha's fighting style, because she was the one who taught Selina how to fight better back when they were partners. Tabitha tried to attack her with a punch, but Selina manage to deflect it. Selina then used this opportunity to hit Tabitha in the face with her right hand and than do a quick kick attack, which makes Tabitha fall on to the ground and go unconscious.

In that same moment Bruce's fight with Barbara came to an end when he knocked her out with a quick punch attack.

When Captain Gordon and the police saw all of this they felt relieved that the fighting was over and now they can concentrate on gathering up the supplies from the Wayne helicopter.

"Don't worry you're all safe now." Bruce said

"Thank you." Captain Gordon said to the vigilante.

"We better hurry up and get these supplies back to the GCPD before the these guys wake up." Selina said as she was referring to the unconscious Oswald, Barbara, Tabitha, and all of the other bad guys lying on the floor.

"I agree." Captain Gordon said to the other vigilante.

After the conversation ended, Bruce and Selina helped the police gather up all of the food and medicine from the Wayne helicopter and place them in each of the police cars. Once that was done, Captain Gordon and the police drove back to the GCPD with the supplies so that way they can give it to the civilian refugees. After the dark knights made sure that the supplies were delivered safely to the GCPD they decided to leave the police station in their mustang, because the two of them knew they'll have to get ready for their night patrol through the city later.

**Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter for my story. I want to give a special thanks to Phillipe363 who helped me with writing the fight scene. I definitely recommend you go check out his fanfiction page, because he writes a lot of really cool stories based of shows like Arrow or movies like Star Wars. Anyways if you guys liked what you read in this chapter than please leave a review. The next one will be update soon, so thanks again for reading this and I hope you all have a good day.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 8**

**Gotham city (Day 89)**

**Wayne Enterprises**

Lucius Fox was inside the Wayne Enterprises building with a group of police officers guarding the facility. Lucius was making sure that the vault keeping Jeremiah Valeska locked up was still functioning properly so that way he doesn't escape. The police still feed Jeremiah with trays of food delivered from the GCPD and allow him to go to the bathroom, but they always use caution to make sure that Valeska doesn't pull any tricks if he tries to escape or kill anybody.

Meanwhile outside of the building a random van parked right in front of the entrance of the building. A group of henchmen lead by Ecco exited the vehicle and then break into the Wayne Enterprises building after they break down the door. Ecco and her team encounter two officers by the elevator so she quickly shoots them both dead with her gun. After that they enter the elevator and go down to the lower level of the building, which leads to the applied science division.

Inside the applied science division the police and Lucius all hear the sound elevator coming down. When the elevator doors open they are immediately ambushed by Ecco and her goons. The police tried to fight back, but the bad guys quickly pulled out their guns and started shooting them down one by one. Most of the police officers were dead and Lucius Fox was the only person left standing. Ecco then started interrogating him.

"Where is Jeremiah Valeska?" Ecco demanded

"I will not tell you." Lucius said while trying remain calm.

Ecco then pointed her gun at his head.

"You better tell me or else I'll blow your brains out." Ecco said

Lucius knew there was no way out of this situation so he gave in to her demands.

"He's locked inside the vault over there." Lucius said as he pointed at the device behind him.

"Open it." Ecco said

Lucius then walks over to the vault while at the same time Ecco and her henchmen point their guns at him so that way he doesn't try any funny business. In that same moment Lucius uses the voice recognition on the microphone of the control panel attached to the vault to open it.

"Open." Lucius said into the microphone.

"Access granted." A computer voice said

The door to the vault automatically opens. Ecco then sees Jeremiah coming out of the vault. In that same moment she smiled happily and hugged him.

"Oh puddin you have no idea how much I've missed you." Ecco said

"My dear sweet Ecco, you truly are amazing. It's so good to finally, see you again and be free from that ridiculous vault." Jeremiah explained

After the two of them stopped hugging they look at Lucius.

"You want me to kill Mr. Fox puddin?" Ecco asked

"No let him live, besides we need to focus on our plans for Gotham." Jeremiah said with an evil smile on his face.

In that same moment Jeremiah ordered one of his henchmen to punch Lucius in the face, which instantly knocks him unconscious. After that the bad guys exited the building and drove away in the van.

**Ace Chemicals**

When the villains arrived at Ace Chemicals Ecco showed Jeremiah how the progress was going with the plans he gave her to creating the deadly toxin they'll use to destroy Gotham.

"I'm impressed Ecco you've really out done yourself with taking control of Ace Chemicals while I was locked away." Jeremiah said

"Of course puddin, I'm with you every step of the way." Ecco said

As the two of them watching the henchmen working in the manufacturing area, they're greeted by Jervis Tetch AKA the Mad Hatter.

"Hello friends." Jervis said

"Hello Jervis, glad you could join us." Jeremiah said

"My pleasure." Jervis said

"Any report on how the other part of my plan is going?" Jeremiah asked

"It's going very well, the plastic surgeon is nearly complete with the procedure on the two patients." Jervis said

"Excellent." Jeremiah said

Jervis then leads the two villains to a room where a plastic surgeon is operating on two unconscious patients.

"What do you think?" Jervis said

"I love it, once the plastic surgeon is finished they'll look exactly like Thomas and Martha Wayne." Jeremiah said with a fiendish smile on his face.

"It's going to be glorious puddin." Ecco said

"Yes it will Ecco and this will be one family union that Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle will never forget." Jeremiah said

After that the three super villains start laughing evilly.

**Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I wanted to give the villains their own chapter for this story, but don't worry the next one will focus on Bruce and Selina again. Anyways if you liked what you read in this chapter than please leave a review. The next one will be updated soon so thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	10. Chapter 10

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 9**

**Gotham city (Day 90)**

**The GCPD**

It had been twenty four hours since Wayne Enterprises was attacked by the villains. Captain Gordon and the GCPD found Lucius Fox in the building since he was the only one to survive the ambush. They took him back to the GCPD building for protection since the bad guys broke Jeremiah Valeska out of the vault from Wayne Enterprises. Captain Gordon and the rest of the GCPD knew that this was only the beginning, because with Jeremiah on the loose now they have no idea what evil plans he has in store for Gotham. The only thing the police can do is to protect the GCPD with all of the civilian refugees taking shelter while at the same work together with the two masked vigilantes to protect city from evil.

As nighttime falls on Gotham, the signal light is shined into the sky on the GCPD rooftop. After what seemed like a half hour of waiting Captain Gordon, finally meets up with the two vigilantes that appeared out of nowhere.

"What's the situation Captain Gordon?" Bruce asked

"Wayne Enterprise was attacked last night by Ecco and her goons. They killed the squad of police officers guarding the building, but spared Lucius Fox. Unfortunately, Jeremiah Valeska escaped from the vault he was locked in and he's now on the loose." Captain Gordon explained

"Did they leave any clues after they escaped?" Selina asked

"No we couldn't find any evidence or clues that can help us track them down. As far as we know they could be hiding anywhere in the city." Captain Gordon said

"We'll find Ecco and Jeremiah and stop them Jim." Bruce said

"I know you will." Captain Gordon said

**The Narrows**

After Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle had their conversation with Captain Gordon they drove down to the narrows in the mustang to find any street thugs they can interrogate that can give them clues as to where to find Jeremiah Valeska. They spend the next hour hunting down random criminals that are wondering the streets while trying to get information of them. At first their plan was going nowhere, because the bad guys would either run away from them or start fighting the two vigilantes. Bruce and Selina weren't really worried since they both had training in the past and were very skilled fighters. At one point Bruce and Selina finally, manage to get information from a random street criminal. At first he wouldn't cooperate, but that all changed once they took him up to a fire escape on an old apartment building.

"Please let me go." The guy said in a frightened voice.

Bruce and Selina were trying to intimidate the guy by dangling him upside down as a way to make the man fear them.

"Tell us what we want to know and we'll let you walk away unharmed." Bruce said while trying to sound scary by making his voice deep when he talks.

"Okay, okay, I have been hearing rumors and…" The man said, but was hesitant to continue, because he was still afraid to talk.

"What rumors?" Selina asked

"There's an Old Town Church in the Dark Zone of Gotham. Some of the criminals in that area say that Jeremiah uses that place as a hideout." The man said

"You better not be lying to us, because we don't like it when criminals lie to us." Bruce said

"I swear I'm not, please let me go." The man begged

In that same moment both Bruce and Selina pulled the man back up on to the fire escape. After that they let the guy go free and then the two of them drove off in the mustang to head to the Dark Zone of the city. After a few minutes of driving they made it to the Dark Zone of Gotham and the whole place looked like a ghost town with no lights on, because this area of the city was never able to restore any power after the bridges were destroyed. Bruce and Selina finally, found the Old Town Church so they got out of the mustang and walked towards the building. As they got closer the two of them saw a sign that says "The Church of Jeremiah Valeska" along with a picture of the psychopath attached to it. Selina hated seeing the face of Jeremiah even though it's just a picture, so she instantly used her claws to slash it. Bruce didn't say anything, because he knew Selina still held a grudge against Jeremiah for almost trying to shoot her in front of Bruce.

"Who the hell would worship a maniac like Jeremiah he's nothing, but pure evil with a stupid grin on his face. When we find him I'm going to make that psycho regret for almost trying to kill me in front of you." Selina said with an angry voice.

Bruce then places a hand on Selina's shoulder to calm her down.

"Believe me Selina I know how you feel, but there has to be a line that separates us from guys like Jeremiah. Revenge is not the answer, because if we kill Jeremiah we will be no better than he is." Bruce explained

Selina then came to her senses and knew deep down that Bruce was right.

"I'm sorry Bruce you're right." Selina said

"We'll stop him together." Bruce said

Selina nodded in agreement.

After the two of them finished talking, Bruce and Selina walk to one of the windows of the church. As Bruce and Selina look through the window they see a couple of kids sitting a row of chairs and there is also a mysterious figure in the center. The person was wearing a cloak that had black and white stripes with a mask that looked like a female mannequin face. Bruce and Selina couldn't tell what the person was saying to the kids, they assume it's some kind of speech to recruit the children to work for Jeremiah. During that same moment the mysterious figure removed its mask and hood. When the person's face was revealed to the kids, Bruce and Selina saw that it was none other than Ecco. Bruce and Selina noticed that Ecco was wearing clown makeup on her face and she also looks very sinister with the evil the smile to. For some reason Ecco had the kids get of their seats and she then started leading them all upstairs. Bruce and Selina had no idea what she was planning, but it can't be good. Without any hesitation Bruce and Selina entered through the front door of the church and cautiously went upstairs to the second floor without making any noise, because they don't want to alert Ecco of their presence.

When Bruce and Selina made it to the second floor they came across a hallway that led to a random room. They quickly ran towards the room and busted down the door without any hesitation. It was in that same moment that Bruce and Selina came face to face with Ecco. The two of them noticed that the group of kids were in a circle and were pointing guns at each other for some reason. Bruce and Selina realized that Ecco was going to make these children kill each other.

"**STOP**!" Bruce screamed

This caused the children to stop and not shoot at each other as they turned their attention to the two masked vigilantes, which angered Ecco.

"How dare you ruin my plans to recruit these kids as followers of Jeremiah." Ecco said with a mad expression on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you psycho head, but we're shutting down your sick twisted church." Selina said

Ecco only responded with an evil laugh.

"You vigilantes are fools if you think you can stop the church of Jeremiah. Soon Jeremiah will tear Gotham apart and then we'll destroy the two of you as well." Ecco explained

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Bruce said

Ecco then pulled out a gun and started shooting at the heroes, but thankfully Bruce and Selina quickly dodged the bullets. The group of kids got scared and tried to duck and cover from the bullets being fired. In that same moment Bruce threw smoke bombs at Ecco's direction causing her to not see where she was aiming her gun. He then quickly rushed towards the crazy girl and used his reflexes to disarm her from the gun. Bruce then punches Ecco in the face and knocking her to the ground as the smoke finally, clears up. Before Bruce could react Ecco pulls out a knife and slashes his left leg leaving, which makes him instantly fall to the floor. Ecco then tries to stab Bruce with the knife, but was immediately stopped when a leather whip wrapped around her neck.

"Get away from him you b#%ch." Selina said while holding her whip that was wrapped around Ecco's neck.

Selina then used her claws to scratch Ecco's face and then kick her in the stomach.

As Ecco lays on the floor subdued, Selina checks Bruce to make sure he's alright.

"Are you okay?" Selina asked

"Yeah, the cut on my leg hurts a little, but I think I can walk." Bruce said

The two of them saw the group of kids standing in front of them.

"It's alright you're safe now." Selina said

"Thank you." A random boy said

"You're welcome." Selina said

Bruce and Selina turned their attention back to Ecco. Bruce grabbed the crazy girl by the collar of her outfit and started interrogating her.

"Where is Jeremiah?" Bruce asked

Ecco grinned and started laughing hysterically.

"You'll never find him." Ecco said

"No more games Ecco tell us where he is." Bruce said

"Screw you vigilantes I'm not telling you anything." Ecco said

"You better start talking Ecco or else I'll slash your face off with my claws." Selina said in a menacing tone of voice.

Ecco just kept laughing.

"You don't scare me." Ecco said

"This is your last chance tell us where Jeremiah is now." Selina said

"I would be more concerned about getting the children to safety if I were you, because soon you'll all be dead in a matter of seconds." Ecco said

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked

Ecco then pointed her finger to something hidden underneath a big cloth cover. Suddenly Bruce and Selina heard a ticking noise coming from it. Selina walked towards it and saw what was underneath the cloth cover, it was a bomb.

"Damn, we got to get out of here and get the kids to safety." Selina said

In that same moment Ecco manage to break free of Bruce's grasp when she punched him in the face. The evil woman quickly got back up and ran towards the exit of the room, but not before mocking the vigilantes for failing to capture her.

"What's it going to be heroes, you can either chase me or save the innocent children and I would choose quickly, because this building will soon explode." Ecco explained

After that Ecco immediately left the room and escaped. Bruce and Selina knew they had to save the kids, because that is the right thing to do instead of going after the villain.

"Follow us and stay close. We'll get you all of here quickly." Bruce said

The kids nodded in agreement. As the clock counted down Bruce and Selina helped lead the children out the church just before the bomb went off. Once they were all at a safe distance the group saw the entire church blow up instantly and burn to the ground.

"Now what do we do, we'll never find Jeremiah now that Ecco escaped." Selina said

"Not exactly." Bruce said

"What do you mean?" Selina asked

"Before she got away I placed a tracking device on her and now she will lead right to Jeremiah." Bruce said

"Anyone ever tell you that you're full of surprises?" Selina asked

"It's what I do." Bruce said

As the two of them finished their conversation Bruce and Selina called in Captain Gordon to have his police officers pick up the group of kids and bring them to the GCPD for safety. After that was taken care of Bruce and Selina went back to the mustang and tried to trace the signal of the tracking device in order to find Ecco's location that will lead them to Jeremiah.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this recent chapter to my story. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wanted to make sure you guys know that I have not quit writing for this story alright. Anyways if you like what you have read please leave a review. Thanks again for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	11. Chapter 11

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 10**

**Gotham city (Day 90)**

**Granton District**

The signal from the tracking device that Bruce placed on Ecco lead him and Selina to the Granton District. They parked the mustang in a random alleyway and continued on foot since they were very close to Ecco's location. The signal finally lead them to an abandon building. The two them used their grappling guns to get up to the rooftop of the building and sneak in through the ventilation tunnel. Once Bruce and Selina were inside they stayed hidden in the shadows while infiltrating the facility. The two then suddenly heard voices coming from one of the random rooms. As they entered the room they saw what looked a bunch of thugs digging a tunnel for some reason. Bruce and Selina remained in the shadows without being detected. During that same moment they saw what looked like to be the leader of the group and he was talking with another person.

"Seriously man you've been making my men work non-stop. They got to at least rest for a while if we're going to…." Sykes said, but was suddenly stopped short during his sentence when his throat was slit instantly by the guy he was talking to.

Sykes then drops to the floor as he bleeds to death.

"I don't accept failure gentlemen." Jeremiah said

Bruce and Selina saw Jeremiah clear as day and couldn't believe how quickly he killed that one guy so fast. As they watch the psychopath lick the blood from the knife he was holding, his partner Ecco entered the room.

"Hello puddin." Ecco said as she wrapped her arms around Jeremiah's waist.

"Ah my sweet Ecco, so good to see you." Jeremiah said while placing his hands on her shoulders.

The two danced slowly, unaware that they were being watched by the two vigilantes.

"We had some uninvited guest break into your church earlier this evening. It was those two masked vigilantes, no doubt looking for you puddin." Ecco explained

"Good now the real fun begins." Jeremiah said

The two maniacs smiled evilly and then laughed hysterically. Bruce and Selina knew they have to take them down now while they have the chance.

"You ready?" Bruce whispered to Selina standing next to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Selina replied in a quiet voice.

As Jeremiah and Ecco continued their slow dance they were suddenly stopped when the light above them shattered. Suddenly more lights got shattered, which scared the goons. One of the guys noticed something on the floor and picked it up. It looked like some kind of little boomerang, which could be what destroyed the lights. In that moment the henchmen were ambushed by the vigilantes and they beat them all up quickly without even breaking a sweat.

Jeremiah and Ecco watched in amusement as they knew it was only a matter of time before the heroes would show up.

"Well I must say you two certainly know how to make an entrance." Jeremiah said

"This ends now Valeska." Bruce said

"Why my dear delusional vigilante it hasn't even begun." Jeremiah said

Without giving them any warning Jeremiah pulled out a revolver from his jacket and tried to shoot at the two vigilantes. Thanks to their quick reflexes Bruce and Selina were able to dodge the bullets before Jeremiah could hit them. Bruce threw his little boomerang and knocked the gun out of Jeremiah's hand. In that same moment the two engage in a one on one fist fight. While that was going on Selina was facing off against Ecco. Both of them were very quick and fast with their attacks, but Selina had the advantage due to her acrobatic skills. Meanwhile the fight between Bruce and Jeremiah was getting intense. Jeremiah was very unpredictable with his attacks, but Bruce was able to block most of them. At one point Jeremiah pulled out a knife and tried to stab Bruce in the chest, but Bruce manage to stop him just as the knife before the blade could hit him. Bruce then knocked the knife out of Jeremiah's hand and then headbutt him right in the face. Bruce then delivered a quick uppercut punch, which instantly knocked Jeremiah to the ground unconscious. Once that was taken care of Bruce saw that Selina defeated Ecco after doing a quick kick attack and knocking her down.

"Is it me or did this seem too easy?" Selina said

"Maybe, but we need to focus and find out what these two are planning." Bruce said

As Bruce and Selina continued talking, Jeremiah regained consciousness and picked up the knife next to him. During that same moment Selina noticed Jeremiah trying to sneak up on Bruce and stab him.

"**LOOK OUT!**" Selina screamed

Selina immediately pushed Bruce out of the way just in time before Jeremiah could attack him with the knife. Jeremiah tried stab Selina, but she manage to dodge it and without any hesitation she used her claws to stab Jeremiah right in the stomach. Bruce was shocked by this, but did not say anything, because he knew deep down that Selina did what she needed to do to in order to save him. Bruce watched as Jeremiah fell down and started bleeding from his wound. After that Bruce and Selina then look at each other.

"I know we agreed on no killing, but I had to do it in order to save you." Selina said

"It's alright I understand." Bruce said

Once their conversation was done Bruce and Selina went to inspect the tunnel that Jeremiah's henchmen were digging earlier.

"Why were they digging this tunnel and where does it go to?" Selina asked

"I don't know, but from what I can tell they must have been doing this for weeks." Bruce said

"Maybe they were trying to escape and reach the mainland." Selina said

"I don't think they were trying to escape, but whatever plans Jeremiah has for this tunnel it can't be good." Bruce said

After Bruce and Selina exit the tunnel they notice that Jeremiah's body has not moved once and judging by the amount of blood from his wound he may actually be dead. Bruce goes over to inspect the body to make sure if Jeremiah is really dead. Bruce tried to see if there was any sign of a pulse, but there wasn't, which means that the psychopath was truly gone. Before Bruce and Selina saw that Ecco was nowhere to be seen, which means that she left after Jeremiah was killed. They weren't really worried about her, because with Jeremiah dead Gotham can at least rest for a while knowing that his reign of terror is over.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter for my story. So far we are half way through the alternate version of season 5 and it will get more interesting soon. The next chapter will be updated, but it will take a while. Anyways Thank you for reading this, have a good day, and I hope you have a Happy Halloween.**


	12. Chapter 12

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 11**

**Gotham city (Day 91)**

**Haven**

The GCPD recently set up a safe place called "Haven" that was in their territory and they helped move most of the refugees there since the building has more than 250 apartments for everyone to use for shelter. Captain Gordon made sure the other police officers brought some of the supplies to the building so that way the civilians have food and medicine. It was lucky that the GCPD manage to find this place otherwise there would be no room left in the police station to keep everyone safe from what's going on in Gotham.

"All I'm saying is that the news of this place is spreading like wild fire. Most of the refugees coming here were slaves to other gangs. If those gangs find out about this place they'll want to take back their workers." Harvey said

"Harvey the refugees are more safer here than out there. Even if the other gangs try to take them back we can't let that happen, because these civilians have families to take care of and it's our duty to protect them." Captain Gordon said

"Jim believe me I want to keep the refugees safe to, but we're running low on ammunition and there isn't enough food or water to feed everyone here." Harvey said

"It's better than having nothing and we're just going to have to make the best of it until the government decides to step in and help us take back the city." Captain Gordon said

There was a moment of silence between the two officers.

"Look I get it, you're carrying the weight of everyone here you want to protect, but don't face it alone Jim." Harvey said

"Thanks." Captain Gordon said

The two them make their way towards the dining area of Haven. They see Bruce Wayne working on the water purification system made by Wayne Enterprises that will help provide fresh clean water.

"Please tell me you have some good news?" Jim asked

"The water purification system is all set up so we should be able to provide clean water for everyone here." Bruce said

"I got to say it's nice having you billionaires around." Harvey said

Their conversation was cut short when they saw two civilians arguing. Jim quickly intervened and stopped the two men before they got into a fight.

"Hey break it up." Captain Gordon said

The two men came to their senses and stopped arguing. The whole dining area went silent and everyone was now concerned with what just happened.

"Look I know it hasn't been easy for all of you. But we can't fight with each other, because it won't solve anything. If we're going to make Haven a safe place to live in then we have to learn to get along with one another. We're all in this together no matter what and I promise you that we will bring back hope to Gotham city." Captain Gordon explained

This helped calm down everyone in the dining hall and they all agreed with what Captain Gordon said in his speech.

"You did a great job." Bruce said

"Thanks, but it's going to take a more than just a speech to make a difference here in Haven." Captain Gordon said

"But you are making a difference Jim, you're giving these people hope." Bruce said

After their conversation ended, Bruce goes up to the roof top of Haven and sees Selina Kyle just sitting there while looking at the city.

"Hey." Bruce said

"Hey B." Selina said

Bruce sits next to Selina as they look at the view of Gotham.

"You know I never thought I say this, but even after everything that's happened in the last few days it's nice that we get to enjoy a moment like this together." Selina said

"I agree." Bruce said

"Seems like only yesterday we were just kids hanging out and running across roof tops." Selina said

"To be fair I wasn't really good at jumping across roof tops back then until you helped show me how to do it, because I had no idea what I was getting myself into." Bruce said

"Yeah, but I was still impressed when you took that leap of faith just to keep up with me and you actually made it even though I had to save you from falling off the ledge at the last second." Selina explained

The two of them smiled and chuckled, because despite everything they went through in the past Bruce and Selina are happy that it helped build their friendship and relationship.

As Bruce and Selina sit together they look at each other with love in their eyes. The two of them hold hands and then they share a kiss that lasted for a few seconds.

"I don't want this moment to end." Selina said

"Same here." Bruce said

In that same moment Bruce and Selina a commotion going at the front gate entrance of Haven. As the two of them look down from the roof top they saw that Oswald Cobblepot AKA the Penguin has invaded Haven with some thugs from the Lo Boyz gang.

"What the hell is Penguin doing here?" Selina asked

"He must have found out about Haven." Bruce said

"He and those thugs will kill all of the civilians if we don't do something." Selina said

"We'll need to plan out our tactics carefully in order to take them all down." Bruce said

Bruce and Selina knew that this wasn't going to be easy, especially since they don't have their vigilante suits or gadgets with them. But with or without that stuff they can still fight bad guys no matter what.

Captain Gordon and his men were pointing their guns at Penguin and his the Lo Boyz.

"Oswald I'm giving you one chance to leave now I suggest you take it." Captain Gordon said

"Sorry Jim, but you know very well that's not going to happen, because one way or another I'm taking your supplies and getting my workers back to." Oswald said

Jim was well aware that most of Penguin's workers came to Haven for protection, because they couldn't stand working for Penguin anymore.

"We need these supplies for Haven, there are innocent people living here with families, friends, and children. Your workers came here on their own free will just so they can have protection from you." Captain Gordon said

"I don't care Jim we're taking everything you have and then we're going to kill you along with your fellow officers." Oswald said

"If you kill us then the government will come after you for murdering a bunch of cops." Captain Gordon said

Penguin laughed at what Jim said, because his threat meant nothing to him.

"Look around Jim, we both know that the government is not coming anytime soon. Your masked vigilante friends can't help you now. So I suggest you stop making a fool of yourself and surrender while you still can." Oswald said

"Never." Captain Gordon said

"Very well then." Oswald said

Just before Penguin could order the Lo Boyz to shoot the police officers, a voice spoke out.

"Wait." Bruce said

Everybody turned their attention as they saw Bruce intervene the dispute between Jim and Penguin.

"Bruce what are you doing?" Captain Gordon asked with a confused look on his face.

Bruce ignored Jim's question and directed his attention to Penguin.

"Let these people go Penguin they're innocent. If you want to kill someone then let it be me, don't take it out on the refugees or the police officers." Bruce said

Everyone was pretty surprised with what Bruce said. He was willing to sacrifice his own life just so he can keep everybody else at Haven safe.

"How very brave of you Mr. Wayne, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Either way I'm taking back my workers along with all of your supplies and then I'll let the Lo Boyz kill every last one of you." Oswald explained

"If you or the Lo Boyz hurt anyone here at Haven I will make you regret it Penguin." Bruce said

This made Oswald and the Lo Boyz laugh.

"We're not scared of you Mr. Wayne." Oswald said

"You will be." Bruce said

While Penguin and the Lo Boyz were distracted by the conversation with Bruce, Selina carefully sneaked over to where they were by the front gate entrance of Haven without being seen. She hid behind a crate and looked to see how many bad guys there were. Selina could tell there were only eight of them and they all had guns. Two of the thugs standing beside Penguin were holding shot guns while the others in the group have regular hand guns.

Penguin was now sick and tired of the conservation so he decided to put an end to this nonsense.

"Now where was I, oh yes, gentlemen get rid of Mr. Wayne and the police officers." Oswald said

Selina knew it was time for her to step in so without any hesitation she quickly attack one of the thugs and disarms him. Just before the other Lo Boyz could react, Selina used the gun to shoot one of the guys in the foot, thus making him fall to the ground.

Penguin saw this and immediately became angry.

"Kill her." Penguin said

Bruce used this opportunity to help Selina in the fight. He rushed forward and punched Penguin in the face and sending him straight to the ground. He then fought the two guys with the shot guns and quickly disarmed them before they could shoot him.

Captain Gordon and the police officers couldn't believe what they were seeing. During that same moment Captain Gordon saw one of the thugs about to shoot Bruce.

"Bruce look out." Captain Gordon said

Captain Gordon quickly saved Bruce by shooting the thug who was pointing a gun at him. Bruce was lucky that Jim had his back, otherwise he would've been dead. Some of the Lo Boyz saw this and were about to shoot Captain Gordon and the police officers, but they were instantly stopped by Bruce and Selina. Both of them manage to use their fighting skills to take down the remaining thugs.

After Bruce and Selina defeated the Lo Boyz they confront Penguin.

"It's over Penguin." Bruce said

"That's what you think, but I still have an ace up my sleeve." Penguin said

"What are you talking about?" Selina asked

Without any warning Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot entered the scene and used his wrist-mounted guns to kill a few cops. Captain Gordon aimed his gun at him, but Deadshot threatened him to surrender.

"Put down your weapon Captain Gordon or else I'll shoot every civilian here in Haven." Deadshot said

Jim knew that Deadshot was serious so he quickly put down his gun and told the other police officers to do the same.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Penguin said

Bruce and Selina were in a real predicament now that Penguin has control over Haven.


	13. Chapter 13

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 12**

**Gotham city (Day 91)**

**Haven**

When Oswald Cobble pot AKA the Penguin took over Haven, the first thing he did was have Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, and Jim Gordon locked up in a cell within the storage room. During that same time Oswald had the Lo Boys take most of the supplies from the storage room. Oswald also ordered Deadshot to be on guard duty to make sure that none of the civilians or police officers try to escape Haven.

"You won't get away with this Oswald." Captain Gordon said

"I already have Jim." Penguin said

"When we get out of here you're going to be very sorry for taking over Haven." Captain Gordon said

"You can threaten me all you want Jim, but it won't help you. You're lucky I didn't have the Lo Boys kill you along with Bruce and Selina. But don't worry soon you'll be dead after we finish taking all of your supplies and weapons." Penguin explained

After the conversation was over Penguin then left the storage room. Penguin made his way toward the dining area of Haven and noticed that two of the Lo Boys were chaining up his assistant Mr. Penn to a wall.

"Stop, that one belongs to me." Penguin said

"No can do, you got my men beaten up by a couple of teenagers earlier." The man said

"So what, I say he's mine."

Penguin immediately pushed the guy out of the way and released Mr. Penn from the chains.

"Thank you Mr. Cobble pot." Mr. Penn said

All of a sudden Mr. Penn was instantly shot in the chest by the same man that Penguin pushed to the side.

"Change of plans Penguin, we're done taking orders from you. Me and my guys will be taking control of Haven from now on and keep all of the supplies as well." The man explained

Penguin kneels down next to Mr. Penn and tries to comfort him before he dies from the bullet wound.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cobblepot." Mr. Penn said

"You fool, this never would've happened if you had just stayed with me. Why did you leave?" Penguin asked

"Everyone hated you." Mr. Penn said

Mr. Penn finally, dies from his injury and this literally broke Penguin. He then got angry and started yelling at the leader of the Lo Boyz.

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!**" Penguin yelled

The leader of the Lo Boyz approached him.

"Hey Penguin, you got something on your face." The man said

The man hits Penguin in the face with his machine gun, thus knocking him to the ground. Penguin is then picked up by Deadshot and starts walking him to the cell in the storage room.

"What the hell Deadshot you're working for the Lo Boyz now." Penguin said

"Sorry Mr. Cobblepot, but the leader said he will pay me more than what you're offering." Deadshot said

"You can't do this to me we had a deal." Penguin said

"Relax Mr. Cobblepot this isn't personal, well technically it is for the Lo Boyz since they want you dead, because you killed most of their men at their base." Deadshot explained

Penguin remembers how a few days ago the leader of the Lo Boyz tried to kill him at City Hall, because someone left graffiti on the wall that said, "Penguin was here", which made them think Penguin was behind it. Penguin denied the accusations and thinks that someone framed him for it, but does not know who really did it.

"I already told the leader that I had nothing to do with that." Penguin said

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Deadshot said

Deadshot then pushes Penguin into the cell and locks him in there. Deadshot leaves the storage room and goes back to his guard duty. As Penguin was locked in the cell he turned around and realized he was now stuck with Bruce, Selina, and Jim.

"I take it that didn't work out the way you had hoped." Captain Gordon said

Penguin ignored what Captain Gordon said and decided not to talk to him. During that same moment some of the Lo Boyz came into the storage room with a random kid. Captain Gordon recognized the child as Will Thomas who escaped the Soothsayers and helped him free the other kids that were being held hostage.

"Alright kid tell us where they keep the beans." The man said

The boy pointed his right hand to the third shelf.

"The beans are up there." Will said

The Lo Boyz then start grabbing all of the beans from the third shelf.

"Sweet we hit the jackpot." The man said

"The boss wants these loaded up with the other supplies to so lets get to it." A random man said

The Lo Boyz told the kid to stay in the storage room until they get back. After the Lo Boyz left the storage room the boy approached the cell and talked to Captain Gordon.

"You got to help us; they'll kill everyone here at Haven." Will said

"I won't let happen I promise, but we may need your help. Can you help get the keys to open the cell?" Captain Gordon asked

"Yes, but where will I find them?" Will asked

Penguin then suddenly interrupt the conversation

"Deadshot has them, I saw him use the keys when he put me in the cell earlier." Penguin said

Captain Gordon knew that everything was at stake here, because he doesn't want to put Will in danger and if he doesn't get out the cell in time everyone at Haven will die.

"Look I know it's scary, but we need you to be brave alright." Captain Gordon said

"Alright." Will said

Before Will left Captain Gordon he gave the boy his police badge as a way to give him the courage he needs to help them with their plan. Will then left the storage room and snuck pass the Lo Boyz without being detected. As Will walked through Haven he finally, found Deadshot guarding the exit of the building. Will saw the keys on Deadshot's belt so he needed to think of a way to distract Deadshot in order to get the keys from him. Suddenly Will found a random rock on the floor and that gave him an idea. The boy picked up the rock and quickly threw at one of the windows next to Deadshot. When Deadshot heard the glass break this caught his attention.

"What the hell!" Deadshot said

Deadshot then inspected the broken window, which gave Will the opportunity to sneak up behind him and steal the keys. As Deadshot was distracted by the broken window, Will quickly took the keys from his belt and head back to the storage room. When Will got back to the storage he gave the keys to Captain Gordon.

"Thank you." Captain Gordon said

"You're welcome, now hurry before the Lo Boyz get back." Will said

Captain Gordon then opened the cell door and the four of them all got out. After that Captain Gordon quickly grabbed a gun from the storage room and filled it with some bullets.

"Alright here's the plan, Bruce you and Selina stay here and keep Will safe. I'll go find Harvey and the rest of my men." Captain Gordon said

"Jim it's too dangerous you need our help." Bruce said

"Yeah no offense Gordon, but you won't last five minutes out there without us." Selina said

"No I'm not putting you two in danger; I can handle it." Captain Gordon said

"Jim we're not kids anymore, we can take care of ourselves." Bruce said

"Not to mention you saw us kick the crap out the Lo Boyz earlier so we can definitely do it again." Selina

Captain Gordon knew that they were right so he agreed to let them help him.

"Jim if I may I would also like to help." Penguin said

"Hell no." Captain Gordon said

"Look you're going to need all of the help you can get, plus I want the Lo Boyz to pay for killing Mr. Penn." Penguin said

Captain Gordon didn't have time for this so he reluctantly agreed to let Penguin help him with their mission.

"Fine, but let's make one thing clear Oswald. If you even think about betraying us you'll be going back into that cell." Captain Gordon said

"Fair enough." Penguin said

After the conversation was over Penguin picked up one of the machine guns and immediately load it up with bullets.

"Will listen to me, you stay here for now until we take back Haven alright." Captain Gordon said

"Okay." Will said

The gang then leaves the storage and proceeded to their plan of taking down both Deadshot and the Lo Boyz.

Jim and Oswald head over to the dining area where most of the hostages are being held captive. The two of them instantly shot the three thugs who were guarding the hostages. Two more came of nowhere and before they could fire their guns Captain Gordon quickly rushed at one of them and knocked him out with a quick punch. The other guy tried to attack Oswald, but he shot him in the leg, thus making the thug fall to the ground. The civilians cheered both Captain Gordon and Penguin for rescuing them.

Meanwhile at the exit of the building Deadshot was holding the police officers hostage. Deadshot saw the leader approach him along with the last three remaining Lo Boyz at his side.

"Deadshot what the hell is going on?" The man asked

"I don't know I heard gun fire, maybe the prisoners broke out." Deadshot said

"S%#t this cannot be happening." The man said

While the group was distracted, Bruce and Selina ambushed them. The two of them quickly took out the last few thugs along with the leader and the proceeded to fight Deadshot.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Deadshot said

Deadshot tried to shoot at the two teenagers, but they manage to dodge the bullets on time. Bruce hit Deadshot in the face with a few punches and Selina kicked him right in the stomach, which made him fall down. Deadshot ultimately surrendered and the police officers were saved.

An hour had passed since Captain Gordon and the GCPD manage to re-gain control of Haven. Deadshot and the Lo Boyz were locked up in the cell in the storage room and the GCPD also got most of the supplies back to. Captain Gordon came outside of the building and saw two of his men keeping an eye on Penguin.

"Jim is this really necessary, I did just save….I don't know hundreds of people." Penguin said

"After endangering them to begin with. Forgive me if I wanted to play it safe." Captain Gordon said

"Still I hope there are no hard feeling." Penguin said

"You did the right thing today Oswald, you're free to go. Just don't make me regret it." Captain Gordon said

Oswald didn't say, but he did give Captain Gordon a nod as a sign that he understands. Oswald then picked up his dog who he was petting earlier and started heading towards the exit of Haven.

"Time to go home Edward." Penguin said

Without any warning a random explosion destroyed half of Haven. The impact was so powerful that it caused Captain Gordon, the police officers, and Penguin to get pushed down to the ground. As Captain Gordon tried to get back on his feet he could see flames burning from the broken windows and the entrances to the building.

"Oh my god." Captain Gordon said to himself

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter for my story. So as you most of the stuff still follows the same plot story, but with some minor differences. Barbara doesn't show up at the end like she did in the Canon timeline, because she was only there just so she can kill Penguin since he killed Tabitha in that version of the show. As you can now tell Nyssa has already started her plan on destroying Gotham by having the remote controlled Riddler blow up Haven and the story is going to get even more intense soon. Before you ask, yes Jeremiah will return, but for now I want to focus on the other main villains such as Nyssa and Edwardo. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be updated soon. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	14. Chapter 14

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 13**

**Gotham city (Day 91)**

**Haven**

The inside of Haven was burning and there were flames everywhere. Bruce Wayne was searching for Selina Kyle, because they got separated when the explosion happened.

"**SELINA!**" Bruce yelled

Bruce Wayne saw so many dead bodies of the civilian refugees lying on the floor. There were so many emotions going through his mind. Who would do such an evil thing and kill so many innocent people here at Haven. That was something Bruce will have to worry about later, because right now he needs to find Selina.

"**SELINA WHERE YOU?**" Bruce yelled out again.

Suddenly Bruce heard a sound. He followed the sound as he got closer and it sounded like someone coughing. Bruce then came across a person trapped under a piece of the ceiling that fell apart from the explosion. Bruce soon discovered that the person stuck underneath the rubble was Selina.

"Selina." Bruce said

Selina was barely conscious and she was still coughing from all of the smoke inside the building.

"Selina just hang on, I'm going to get you out of here." Bruce said

Bruce used his strength carefully lift the piece of the ceiling off of Selina. He then picked up Selina and quickly carried her out of the burning building. As Bruce got out of the building with Selina in his arms he saw Captain Gordon, detective Harvey Bullock, Lucius Fox, and a few police officer gathering all of the survivors from the explosion.

"Bruce are you alright?" Captain Gordon asked

"I'm fine, but Selina needs medical attention." Bruce said

"Get her on a gurney I'll have Lucius bring her to the GCPD to get the help she needs along with rest of the survivors to." Captain Gordon said

"Okay." Bruce said

The officers helped Bruce place Selina on a gurney and brought a SWAT car to bring her back to the GCPD. The civilians that survived the explosion also got transportation in SWAT cars to be brought back to the police station since it was no longer safe at Haven. As Bruce sat next to Selina in the SWAT car he watched as Lucius did his best to keep her alive by placing an oxygen mask on her while also using a heart monitor to check her pulse.

"Selina is stable for now, once we get back to the GCPD I'll make sure she gets immediate medical attention." Lucius said

"Thank you Lucius." Bruce said

"I know you care a lot about Selina Bruce and I promise I won't anything bad happen to her." Lucius said

"I appreciate that very much." Bruce said

Bruce looks at Selina and tries to comfort her by holding her hand.

"Everything will be alright Selina, I'll be with you every step of the way until you get better." Bruce said

In that same moment Bruce felt Selina hold his hand tightly.

"You promise?" Selina asked

"I promise." Bruce said

Selina then closed her eyes and fell asleep to get some rest. When everyone finally, make it to the GCPD the police officers escort all of the survivors into the building so that way they can get medical treatment.

**Outside beyond Gotham City (Homeland Security)**

Inside the secret laboratory of Homeland Security Theresa Walker AKA Nyssa Al Ghul was sitting in her office writing down notes. During that same moment her partner Eduardo Dorrance entered the room.

"Mrs. Walker I have good news for you. Our military drone captured footage of Haven being destroyed by Edward Nygma AKA the Riddler. The mission went according to plan." Eduardo said

"Excellent, it looks like the mind control chip that Hugo Strange implanted in him has finally, paid off." Theresa said

"Yes it has and what do we do with the other patient, Dr. Leslie Thompkins. She has a mind control chip in her head to so where does she fit into all of this?" Eduardo asked

"Don't worry, she has a very important mission. Lee Thompkins will kill Jim Gordon and once he's out of the way we can proceed to the final phase of our plan." Theresa said

"The destruction of Gotham." Eduardo said

"Exactly." Theresa said

"The Delta Force team is preparing everything for the next phase of the plan and we should be ready to hit the city in two days." Eduardo said

"Good, I want you to lead the team Eduardo." Theresa said

"Of course Mrs. Walker." Eduardo said

"One more thing Eduardo, when you and your men enter Gotham I want you to keep a close eye on these two targets." Theresa said as she gave Eduardo two photos.

The photos showed the faces of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.

"Sure thing Mrs. Walker, but I thought you said you wanted to take down the two masked vigilantes." Eduardo said

"I am." Theresa said

"Then why are you going after Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle?" Eduardo asked

"You'll see." Theresa said

**The GCPD **

An hour had passed since everyone got back to the GCPD. Bruce was in the medical room sitting next to Selina who is currently lying in bed resting. Both Lucius and the medical staff of the GCPD were able to provide treatment for Selina by giving her some medicine to stop the coughing she had earlier. Bruce is just glad that Selina did not have any other physical injuries when he saved her from the burning building. Lucius and the doctors told Bruce that she will make a full recovery and this made him happy. As Bruce sat next to Selina he heard someone entered the room and it was Alfred Pennyworth.

"Alfred." Bruce said

"I got your call and I came by as soon as I could." Alfred said

"Thank you." Bruce said

"How is Selina, is she going to be alright?" Alfred asked

"Yes she'll pull through." Bruce said

"Thank god and what about the other survivors of Haven?" Alfred asked

"Lucius and the doctors were able provide medical attention to everyone that survived the explosion at Haven." Bruce said

"That's good and I'm glad that you and miss Kyle are safe now." Alfred said

Meanwhile upstairs Captain Gordon was sitting in his office alone while looking at his police badge. It was the same one that he gave to the boy Will Thomas. His men found it when they discovered Will's dead body as they were trying to rescue the survivors from the burning building earlier. Jim and the police were aware that the Penguin was nowhere to be seen even after the explosion at Haven happened so it's possible that he left the facility as it was burning down. Jim was still haunted by the destruction of Haven and blames himself, because so many innocent civilians died in the process. With everything that has happened recently, one question remained in Jim's head. Who is the perpetrator that blew up Haven?

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter to my story. I thought it would be cool to have an extra scene that shows Nyssa and Eduardo discussing their evil plan since the canon version of the show didn't really have enough time to do that. I also wanted to add more emotional scenes between Bruce and Selina, because this story is centered around them. I do plan on bringing Jeremiah back into the story at one point, but I can't say when that will happen, because I don't want to give away spoilers since this is an alternate version of season 5. The next chapter will be updated soon so thank you very much for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	15. Chapter 15

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 14**

**Gotham city (Day 92)**

**The GCPD**

Captain Gordon was speaking to Theresa Walker on the radio and informing her about the destruction of Haven.

"As of now the death toll stands at 311, 49 people are injured, and more than 2 dozen are unaccounted for." Captain Gordon said

"I'm so sorry Captain Gordon, do you have any idea who may have done this?" Theresa asked

"There was an incursion by several gangs so one of them could've done it. We still can't rule out who was behind the destruction of Haven." Captain Gordon said

"I'm working on getting you help." Theresa said

"You've been promising us help for weeks. I have bodies lined up on the streets." Captain Gordon said

"You have every right to be upset Captain Gordon and I will do everything I can to make sure that you…." Theresa said, but was immediately stopped when Captain Gordon turned off the radio, because this conversation was going nowhere.

As Captain Gordon sat in his office he suddenly heard some commotion going on outside. He exited out of his office and saw the police trying to keep the civilians under control, because they were arguing about what happened at Haven.

"Let them through." Captain Gordon said

The officers did what he said and let the civilians speak.

"When are you going to find the guy that blew up Haven my family was in there." A man said

"How are you going to keep us safe if you and the police can't even defend yourselves?" A woman asked

"You said that the masked vigilantes would protect us. Where were they when Haven burned to the ground?" A random man asked

Captain Gordon listened to what the civilians said and he too kept asking himself the same questions over and over again. He couldn't let this get to him, because right now the main priority is to find out who is responsible for blowing up Haven.

"I know how you feel, we all lost people we care about. I feel your grief, I feel your anger. I know you're all scared, but we can't let this destroy the hope that we've built. I understand if you feel that the vigilantes abandoned us, but you have to remember that they can't be everywhere at once so you shouldn't lose faith in them. I promise you we will find the person behind the destruction of Haven and justice will be served." Captain Gordon explained

"How are you going to stop it from happening again." A man asked

The civilians continued arguing and nothing Captain Gordon said was able to calm them down. Captain Gordon could tell that the civilians weren't going to listen to him so he walked away from the scene and went in the other direction where Lucius Fox and Harvey Bullock were standing.

"It was a nice try." Harvey said

"Can you blame them they're angry and it's going to take more than words. Someone has to pay for this soon." Captain Gordon said

"Well the department is not exactly firing on all cylinders. We got more men than bullets and we ain't got that many men." Harvey said

Jim then turned his attention to Lucius.

"Lucius I need something, go through every piece of evidence you can find. I need to know who did this and how." Captain Gordon said

"It's not going to be easy the crime scene alone…." Lucius said, but was stopped when Jim interrupted his sentence.

"Just do whatever you have to the clock is ticking." Captain Gordon said

Lucius just gave him a quick nod in agreement and then immediately left to go do his job.

"More then you know, I mean when Penguin was leaving Haven that's when the whole place blew up." Harvey said

"You really think he would have something to do with this. I mean he wanted to take over Haven so why would he destroy it?" Captain Gordon asked

"Well I mean the Lo Boyz and Deadshot did betray him so maybe Penguin figured if he can't have Haven then nobody can." Harvey said

"This doesn't make any sense I mean there's got to be more to it." Captain Gordon said

"Or what if it was someone else who wanted Penguin dead. I mean think about it who is the only other person in Gotham that Penguin has pissed off in the past?" Harvey asked

"Barbara Kean." Captain Gordon said

"Bingo." Harvey said

Captain Gordon needed to find out if Barbara was behind this or not.

"Harvey you're in charge until I get back." Captain Gordon said

"Wait where are you going?" Harvey asked

"To get answers from Barbara." Captain Gordon said

Captain Gordon then left Harvey and headed into the garage of the GCPD. He got into his car and then drove off to head over to "The Siren's Club".

Meanwhile downstairs in the medical room Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth stayed with Selina Kyle while she was still resting in bed. During that time Alfred noticed that Bruce had a worried look on his face.

"You alright master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"Hmm….oh sorry Alfred I didn't mean to not answer you." Bruce said

"You must be worried about something." Alfred

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked

"Well you do have a concerned look on your face." Alfred

"I do, huh, I didn't even notice." Bruce said

"What's bothering you master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"Selina has been asleep for hours, I mean I know she's alright, but I just want her wake up, because I care about her so much." Bruce said

"I know you do master Bruce and I know how you feel. I care about miss Kyle too, sure we may have had our differences in the past, but I'm happy that she came into our lives." Alfred said

"I love her Alfred, I've been in love with her ever since we first met. When we got separated during the destruction of Haven I got scared. I was afraid that I was never going to see Selina again if one of us had died in that explosion. I can't imagine my life without Selina." Bruce explained

"I'm sure Selina feels the same way master Bruce." Alfred said

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said

"You're welcome master Bruce." Alfred said

In that same moment Bruce and Alfred saw that Selina was starting to wake up. She opened her eyes and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was.

"Hey what happened?" Selina asked

"Selina thank god you're alright." Bruce said

Without any hesitation Bruce gave Selina a hug.

"Thanks B, I'm really glad you're safe too." Selina said

"Do you remember anything before you fell unconscious?" Alfred asked

"All I remember was that there was an explosion at Haven and then the next thing I know everything went dark." Selina said

"You were trapped under some rubble, I got you out safely just in time before the building collapsed. I brought you back to the GCPD for medical attention, because you were coughing a lot due to the smoke from the fire." Bruce said

"What happened to the civilians, are they alright? Selina asked

Bruce had a look of sadness on his when Selina asked him this question.

"Not everyone survived Selina, from what I heard from Captain Gordon he says that 311 people are dead. There are a few survivors, but they're still injured from the destruction at Haven." Bruce said

"Oh my god." Selina said with a shocked look on her face.

"The police are trying to investigate what could've caused the explosion and who may be behind it." Alfred said

A single tear fell from Selina's right eye.

"This is horrible, who would do such an evil thing?" Selina asked

"I don't know, but I promise you that we are going to find the person responsible for this no matter what." Bruce said

**The Siren's Club**

Captain Gordon enters "The Siren's Club" and sees two of Barbara's guards dragging a dead body away. He sees Barbara at the bar and tries to approach her, but is stopped when Tabitha Galavan got in his way and points a gun at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tabitha asked

"I need to speak with Barbara." Captain Gordon said

"You're wasting your time Captain Gordon so I suggest you leave now before I decide to put a bullet in your head." Tabitha said

In that moment Barbara intervened.

"Stand down Tabitha, obviously Jim is here for a reason so I don't mind talking to him for a while." Barbara said

Tabitha gave Barbara a quick nod and puts away her gun. After that Tabitha left the room so that way Jim and Barbara could talk alone.

"So what brings you here Jim and don't tell me that you just stopped by to say hello." Barbara said

"Where were you yesterday on the night that Haven was destroyed?" Captain Gordon asked

"You seriously think I had something to do with that, you've got to be kidding me. I heard Penguin was there when it happened so for all we know he could've done it." Barbara said

"This isn't a game Barbara, because right now 311 people are dead and I need you to start telling me the truth." Captain Gordon said

"What makes you think I attacked Haven?" Barbara asked

"I know you wanted to help Tabitha get revenge on Penguin for killing Butch. You knew Penguin was at Haven when it got blown up." Captain Gordon

"Yeah sure I wanted to help Tabitha kill the little twerp, but if I wanted Penguin dead I would've had my guards bring him here and get it over with." Barbara said

Captain Gordon could tell Barbara was telling the truth, so if she didn't destroy Haven then who did?

"If you and Tabitha are not behind this then explain to me why your guards were dragging a dead body away earlier." Captain Gordon asked

"There were rumors going on." Barbara said

"What rumor?" Captain Gordon asked

"Some people saw a shady guy walking around by Haven just before it blew up." Barbara said

"Barbara this is Gotham you're gonna have to do better then shady guy." Captain Gordon said

"How about a location, a building in the low east corner of Harlem Park. The man we interrogated says the guy is hold up in there." Barbara said

"You're worried "The Siren's Club" could be next." Captain Gordon said

"A girl has to protect her territory Jim." Barbara said

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Captain Gordon asked

"Jim I may be evil, but I'm not a heartless b#. Just do your job and get the guy that destroyed Haven." Barbara said

Captain Gordon didn't respond back. As he was about exit the club Barbara stopped him when she asked him a serious question.

"Do you really think I could've killed all of those people?" Barbara asked

"I don't know." Captain Gordon said

"I guess I deserve that." Barbara said

Suddenly Captain Gordon heard someone calling him on his police walkie talkie. It was Harvey so Captain Gordon instantly answered it.

"Jim can you hear me?" Harvey asked

"I hear you Harvey." Captain Gordon said

"We need you back at the station, we got a problem." Harvey said

"I'm on my way." Captain Gordon said

After that Captain Gordon quickly exited the club and drove off in his car.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter to my story. As you can tell things are now going to get very intense now that the police are going to begin hunting down the person who blew up Haven. I plan on having Bruce and Selina getting back to business as the vigilantes in the next chapter. I know you're all wondering when I plan on brining Jeremiah back into this story, well I promise it will happen, but it may take maybe two or three chapters. The reason why I say this is, because I'm still trying to carefully plan out how I want each main villain to fit into this alternate version of season 5. The way I see it the main villains are basically Nyssa Al Ghul, Bane, and Jeremiah Valeska. The other guys like Penguin or Ivy Pepper are just minor villains of the season so I just wanted to clarify that. The next chapter may take time to update, because there's going to be a lot of action and talking scenes in it. Anyways thank you for reading this and I hope you all have a good day.**


	16. Chapter 16

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 15 (Part 1)**

**Gotham city (Day 92)**

**The GCPD**

Detective Harvey Bullock and a group of police officers were standing in silence. They were not happy, because Oswald Cobblepot AKA the Penguin recently entered the GCPD with a bunch of armed men.

In that same moment Captain Gordon came in through the back entrance of the building and saw what was going on.

"Oswald what are you doing here?" Jim asked

"Jim it has become woefully apparent that you are out manned, out gunned, and out of options." Penguin said as he approached the captain of the GCPD.

Penguin then offered his machine gun to Jim.

"So I'm here to help." Penguin said

"That's generous of you." Jim said

Penguin then chuckles.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Penguin said

Penguin had his men bring in crates filled with a lot weapons for the cops to use.

"Wow, ain't you saint nick on Christmas morning." Harvey said

"Don't be shy take all you can carry." Penguin said to all of the other officers.

The police started taking guns out of the crates and were amazed with how much ammunition Penguin brought for them to use.

"I'm guessing there are strings attached." Jim said

"No strings save for the that we will string around the neck of the Haven bomber. I lost people to Jim, people you lure with promises of safety and security only to have them incinerated. But let's just hold that in advance for the moment. I would rather we put aside our considerable differences and go get the people some justice." Penguin explained

Penguin offers his right hand as a truce sign.

Jim still didn't trust Penguin and he would rather say no than work with the likes of him. But deep down Jim knew that he was running out of options and Jim needs all the help he can get if the GCPD is going to catch the person responsible for blowing up Haven. So without saying a word Jim shakes Penguin's hand and the two start preparing for their mission.

Meanwhile downstairs in the medical room Alfred Pennyworth came by to inform Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle of what's going on, because earlier he saw the police and Penguin's men gearing up to hunt down the bomber of Haven.

"This is insane." Bruce said after hearing what Alfred told him.

"I know master Bruce believe me I don't like it either." Alfred said

"Doesn't Jim realize that working with Penguin is a dumb decision I mean he tried to take over Haven not too long ago. Bruce and I should be the ones helping the police find the guy that destroyed Haven not Penguin and his thugs." Selina said as she sat in her bed.

"Selina you need to rest let me handle this one." Bruce said

"No Bruce we're in this together no matter what. Besides I've been through worse situation before in the past so trust me when I say I don't need rest." Selina said

Bruce knew that she was right so he nod in agreement.

"Before you two head off I thought you like to know that I already brought your vigilante suits to change into." Alfred said

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said

"You're welcome master Bruce." Alfred said

**The Siren's Club**

Barbara Kean was trying to talk some sense into Tabitha Galavan after she found her in the weapons room gearing up with some guns.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you do this." Barbara said

"I don't care Barbara, you said that you would help me kill Penguin once and for all." Tabitha said

"I promise you we will kill him, but we need to focus on securing the club." Barbara said

"I'm not waiting anymore so whether you like it or not I'm going after Penguin." Tabitha said

As Tabitha tried to leave the weapons room Barbara stopped her when she grabbed Tabitha's hand.

"Let go of me Barbara." Tabitha said

"I'm not trying to stop you." Barbara said

"Then what are you…" Tabitha said, but was unable to finish her sentence when Barbara gave her friend a hug.

"Be safe." Barbara said

Tabitha gave Barbara a quick nod and then left the weapons room.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of the story . I know it's short, but I decided to split chapter 15 into separate parts, because like I said before it is going be long. If you like what you saw then please leave a review. The next chapter will be updated so thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	17. Chapter 17

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 15 (Part 2)**

**Gotham city (Day 92)**

**Harlem Park**

The GCPD and Penguins men made their way to the low east corner of Harlem Park. Captain Jim Gordon ordered some of his men to go search each building until they find the bomber of Haven. However, Penguin ruins his plan when he grabs a mega phone and announces their presence to the bomber. With their element of surprise gone down the drain they'll have to move quickly if they want to catch the perpetrator. Unfortunately before they could react a shot came out of know where knocking the mega phone out Penguin's hand. With no warning bullets started coming at them and luckily the shots barely hit anybody. Jim, Harvey, and Penguin took cover by one of the police. The rest of the gang did the same while also taking caution to their surroundings, because they don't know where the shots came from. Jim then notices a building with one open window and he immediately assumes that is where the bomber is hiding.

"Alright listen up, we got the place the surrounded. You've got know where to run so come out with your hands up." Jim said to whoever was hiding in the building.

"No thanks it's actually cool up here so I think I'm going to be staying here if you don't mind." A familiar voice said

Penguin suddenly recognized who was speaking.

"I know that voice it's Zsasz." Penguin said

Zsasz then appears by the open window.

"Hey guys." Zsasz said before pulling out his machine gun and starts firing at the gang.

The bullets were flying everywhere and nobody could get a clear shot of Zsasz.

"I did not blow up Haven." Zsasz said

"Oh please you'll say anything to save your own skin, why should we believe you?" Penguin asked

"Because I don't credit for someone else's work." Zsasz said

"You're nothing but a liar and a traitor." Penguin said

"Are you still mad at me about Sofia Falcone, because you really need to let that go man." Zsasz said

Zsasz then grins as he was getting ready to start shooting again.

Meanwhile on the rooftops Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are in their vigilante suits and had been following the gang since they left the GCPD earlier. The two found the gang in the area where Zsasz had ambushed them. Bruce took out a Wayne tech prototype binoculars from his utility belt. He used it to zoom in at the window of the building and could see a glimpse of Victor Zsasz.

"What's the plan B?" Selina asked

"Zsasz has the cops and Penguin's goons pinned down they won't be able to get into the building. Looks like we'll have to go around and enter from the back entrance." Bruce explained

"Got it." Selina said

As Jim, Harvey, and Penguin continue hiding behind the police car they could hear Zsasz taunting them.

"You know I gotta say this is getting really boring so why don't you guys just come out of hiding and let me kill you so we can call it a day." Zsasz said

"Jim we're sitting ducks here we need to think of something fast." Harvey said

Jim was about to say something when he some familiar figures sneaking around the back of the building that Zsasz is hiding in.

"Jim did you hear me?" Harvey asked

"I heard you Harvey, I think Zsasz is in for a little surprise." Jim said

"What are you talking about?" Penguin asked

"You'll see." Jim said

As Bruce and Selina enter the back entrance of the building make their way up the stairs to the floor that Zsasz is on. The two finally, see him and without any hesitation they attack Zsasz. Bruce tackles Zsasz on to the ground and lands punch to his face. Zsasz pushes Bruce off of him and tries to get his gun to shoot Bruce. Zsasz is quickly stopped when Selina kicks the gun away and uses her claws to slash his knees. As Zsasz drops to the floor he looks at the two vigilantes that defeated him.

"Nice outfits." Zsasz said

Selina then punches him in the face knocking him unconscious.

Bruce and Selina bring the unconscious Zsasz outside and hand him over to the police. Jim handcuffs Zsasz and puts him in backseat of the police car.

"I don't know how to thank you two for helping us today. You know we make a great team working together." Jim said

"You don't need to thank us Captain Gordon." Bruce said

Penguin then approaches the vigilantes.

"Well I must say it is quite the honor to finally, meet you two." Penguin said

Selina then grabs Penguin by the collar.

"Back off Penguin we will never work with you." Selina said

This causes Penguin's men to point their guns at the two vigilantes.

"Oswald tell your men to stand down." Jim said

"I will as soon you tell this crazy masked woman to let go of me." Oswald said

Bruce places a hand on Selina's shoulder and manages to calm her down.

"He's not worth it." Bruce said

Selina knew that Bruce was right so she lets go of Penguin.

"Thank you, it's alright guys you put your guns down." Penguin said

Penguin's men lowered their guns.

"Good now we can focus on the task at hand. Jim why don't you give me Zsasz and I'll make sure he gets what he deserves." Penguin said

"No we're doing this my way Penguin. The GCPD needs to questions him in order to find out why he blew up Haven. Zsasz might be part of something much bigger than this." Jim said

"Jim let's face it Zsasz is a murderer and the only way to handle this is to execute him for his crimes." Penguin said

"Killing Zsasz isn't justice you're thinking of revenge." Bruce said

"And what would you know about justice?" Penguin asked

"Justice is about harmony, revenge is about making yourself feel better." Bruce said

"Sometimes they're the same thing." Penguin said

"No they're never the same." Bruce said

"You vigilantes are so naïve." Penguin said

Just before Bruce could say anything Jim intervened the conversation.

"Alright that's enough Penguin." Jim said

"Very well then Jim I'll let you handle this your way. I just hope for your sake that you can still keep your promise on bringing justice to those you swore to protect from danger." Penguin said

Jim ignored what Penguin said and proceeded to having Zsasz transported back to the GCPD. Penguin and his men watch as the police drive away and after that they noticed that the vigilantes disappeared. Penguin knew that he will have to deal with them later, but for now he has other plans to take care of.

**The GCPD**

Jim and Harvey were interrogating Zsasz and trying to get answers from him. The two cops slammed his head on the table as a way to intimidate him.

"Ow…this is a very nice table." Zsasz said

"We've got a dozen witnesses that saw you walking out of the building just before it went kabooey." Harvey said

"Yeah I heard Penguin's gang took over and I figured that with you guys occupied I might help myself to some of your supplies." Zsasz said

Jim and Harvey look at each other in confusion.

"Hey, do you guys got any canned peaches, man I would trade an arm and a leg for one right now. Not mine somebody else's." Zsasz said

The two of them pull Zsasz up from the table.

"If you're innocent then why shoot up a city street full of cops?" Jim asked

"Because it was full of cops who were also trying to shoot me and guys those were warning shots. If I wanted to kill you then you would already be dead." Zsasz said

"You got a pen I want to write this guy a thank you letter." Harvey said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Do the math if I blew up a building full of people I would've covered my whole body with sweet sweet scars. You guys want to strip search?" Zsasz asked

In that same moment detective Alvarez entered the interrogation room.

"Got Lucius on hold for you captain." Alvarez said

Jim looked at Harvey.

"Stay on I'll be back." Jim said

Jim exits the interrogation room.

"I'd let Alvarez do it he's handsome." Zsasz said with a snarky smile on his face.

Jim starts talking to Lucius Fox on the walkie talkie.

"Lucius talk to me." Jim said

"Haven wasn't destroyed by a bomb it was an RPG just like the one that destroyed the chopper." Lucius said

"You sure?" Jim asked

"I'm holding what's left of it in my hand right now we found pieces of it in the rubble. It was fired to the basement window, detonated the fuel oil tank and we're still trying to figure out which rooftop it was fired from." Lucius explained

"Rooftop." Jim said

"Yes the only angle you can hit this tank from is above." Lucius said

"Are only suspect was on the ground Zsasz was seen leaving the building right before it blew." Jim said

"Looks like you need a new suspect." Lucius said

After Jim finished talking to Lucius on the walkie talkie he was approached by Bruce and Selina.

"Jim we heard you caught the guy that blew up Haven." Bruce said

"We may have captured the wrong suspect." Jim said

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked

"The real bomber that did it fired an RPG from a rooftop. Zsasz couldn't have done it if he was on the ground when Haven blew up." Jim said

"So what you're saying is that Zsasz is innocent." Selina said

"Apparently yes." Jim said

"If he didn't do it then who did?" Selina asked

"I don't know." Jim said

Suddenly they were interrupted by Penguin as he entered the scene.

"Jim I know that the wheels of justice turn slowly so I'm here to provide a modicum of greece." Penguin said

"Oswald you need to leave right now." Jim said

"Still claiming he's innocent is he?" Penguin asked

"Yes as much I hate to admit it, but the evidence is backing him up." Jim said

"What the hell is going on?" Harvey asked as he approached Jim.

"Harvey according to Lucius he explained that Zsasz couldn't have done it." Jim said

"I did not expect you to go soft Jim, actually I did which I didn't come alone." Penguin said

Penguin then whistles and his men come in pointing their guns at the police.

"Bring me Victor Zsasz." Penguin says to one of his men.

Jim tries to talk some sense into Penguin.

"Torturing…" Jim said, but was cut short when two of Penguin's henchmen point their guns at him.

Despite having guns pointed at him Jim continued to speak.

"Torturing Zsasz into confessing won't give the people justice." Jim said

"As mis-guided as he is my old friend Jim is right in this sentence. Despite our inflamed passions we cannot rush to judgement. There will be a trial." Penguin said

This made Penguin's crew cheer him on.

"And we will let the people decide." Penguin said

Jim then sees Zsasz get dragged away by Penguin's men.

"Good to see who's really in charge here Jim." Zsasz said

Bruce then tries to stand up for Jim.

"You're making a mistake Penguin. Jim just told you that Zsasz didn't do it so you've got the wrong man." Bruce said

"Mr. Wayne as much as I admire your wisdom I really don't care. Zsasz will be put on trial for his crimes and the people of Gotham will decide his fate." Penguin said

"You're not giving people justice you're just giving them revenge." Bruce said

"Doesn't matter, because as long as the people of Gotham are satisfied with getting rid of Zsasz that's all they need." Penguin said

After the conversation was over Penguin and his men leave the GCPD.

Bruce and Selina see Jim heading upstairs to the rooftop obviously to turn on the signal light in order to call in the vigilantes for help. The two of them leave the scene and exit the building, because they didn't want the police to get suspicious of what they were doing. Bruce and Selina head into an alleyway that was a block away from the GCPD where they approach the Mustang that two use to drive around the city. Bruce uses his keys to open the trunk of the car and it shows the vigilante suits that they need to change into.

**The rooftop of the GCPD**

Captain Gordon had the signal light on and was waiting for the masked vigilantes to show up.

"We saw the signal what's wrong?" Bruce asked

Jim turns around and sees the vigilantes standing behind him.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it turns out we caught the wrong person. Zsasz didn't blew up Haven, but Penguin and his men took him. He's going to put him on trial and possibly execute him. I need your help to stop him before it's too late." Jim explained

"Where is Penguin holding Zsasz captive?" Selina asked

"City hall it's his base of operation." Jim said

"We'll stop Penguin Jim." Bruce said

**Gotham city hall**

Tabitha Galavan had been following Penguin and his men all day waiting for the right moment to strike and kill him. She rode on her motorcycle and made it to his hideout at Gotham city hall. Tabitha parked her motorcycle across the street in an alleyway where no one could see her she spots Penguin and his men bringing Zsasz into the building. She saw how the police captured him earlier with the help of the vigilantes. Tabitha also noticed that Penguin's henchmen were bringing a guillotine inside the building too. Tabitha obviously assumes Penguin is going to use it to kill Zsasz, because he believes that Zsasz is responsible for the destruction of Haven. Either way Tabitha really didn't care and her priority is killing Penguin.

"This is for you Butch." Tabitha thought to herself.

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter for my story. I didn't lie when I said I was splitting chapter 15 into separate parts, because it's a very long one. I had to cut a few things out such as Lucius working with Riddler to solve the crime scene at Haven. I know it's shown in the original canon timeline, but I only wanted to focus on the hunt for Zsasz along with the interrogation scenes, because it was really the only way I could balance out the plot without making it too complicated. I may take a break a while from writing fanfictions, because I just want to relax and enjoy the holidays with my family. Anyways thank you so much for reading this I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	18. Chapter 18

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 15 (Part 3)**

**Gotham city (Day 92)**

**Gotham city hall**

Victor Zsasz was sitting in a chair handcuffed while being put on trial. During that same moment Oswald Cobblepot AKA the Penguin banged the hammer on his desk.

"Order in the court." Penguin said

Zsasz then started speaking.

"So uh….will I be appointed a lawyer, because I feel like my rights are being violated." Zsasz said

"You have the right to remain silent, bailiff." Penguin said

In that moment one of Penguin's men duct taped Zsasz's mouth to keep him quiet.

A crowd of people were standing behind Zsasz as they watch the trial unfold.

"Now where did you see the defendant before the explosion happened?" Penguin asked as he approached one of the witnesses in the court room.

"I saw Zsasz coming out of the building." The man said

"The same building that claimed so many innocent lives?" Penguin asked

"Yes." The man said

"Are there any others who can backup this man's testimony?" Penguin asked the crowd of people in the court room.

Everyone in the court room raised their hand.

"Very well then." Penguin said

Suddenly Zsasz tried to speak, but due to the duct tape on his mouth he could only make muffling sounds.

"It appears that the defendant wishes to say something." Penguin said

The bailiff removed the duct tape from Zsasz's mouth.

"If you guys are going to kill me can I at least go to the bathroom before I die?" Zsasz asked

"Seeing as how the defendant shows no sign of remorse for his crimes it is clear that he has already accepted his fate." Penguin said

The bailiff puts the duct tape back on Zsasz's mouth.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury it is time for you to decide. Is Mr. Zsasz innocent or guilty?" Penguin asked

There was a moment of silence for the crowd of people, but then they finally, came to a decision.

"Guilty." Everybody said all at once.

Penguin then turns his attention towards Zsasz.

"Victor Zsasz by the power vested in me by well me I hereby sentence you to die."

The crowd of people cheered for Penguin.

However, they're celebration was stopped when they heard gun fire coming from the other room. The doors open and we see one of Penguin's men with a look of fear on his face.

"Boss we got a problem." The man said

"What is going?" Penguin asked

The man was then shot in the back of the head by Tabitha Galavan as she entered the court room.

"Hello Penguin." Tabitha said with a fiendish grin on her face.

Two of Penguin's guards tried to aim their guns at her, but Tabitha immediately killed them before they could open fire.

All of the people in the court room got terrified of Tabitha so they backed away as she pointed her gun at them.

"Leave." Tabitha said to the crowd of people.

Everybody did what she said and they all left city hall.

Tabitha then turned her attention towards Penguin. She approached the scared man and grabbed him by the collar.

"I have been waiting so long to kill you and nothing is going to stand in my way this time." Tabitha said

Zsasz watched in amusement while still being handcuffed in the chair.

"Listen if this is about me killing Butch…." Penguin said, but was stopped short when Tabitha interrupted him.

"Don't you say his name you took him from me." Tabitha said as she pointed the gun at Penguin's chest.

"Can't we talk about this?" Penguin asked

Tabitha then punches Penguin in the face.

"There is nothing to talk about you little freak." Tabitha said in an angry voice.

"Please don't do this I beg you." Penguin said

"It's too late for that." Tabitha said

Just before Tabitha could pull the trigger something grabbed her right arm and pulled her really fast. It felt like a fishing hook was reeling her in, but in this case it was a grappling gun. Tabitha then fell on to the floor and she looked up and saw one of the masked vigilantes with a grappling gun in his hand. Unbeknown to her it was really Bruce Wayne behind the mask. Bruce kicked the gun out her hand and punched her in the face. Tabitha quickly untied herself from the grappling gun and then kicked Bruce to the ground. Before Tabitha could react she was attacked by the second vigilante. Again unbeknown to Tabitha it was actually Selina behind the mask. Tabitha blocked a few of her attacks, but Selina was able to kick her in the stomach. Bruce quickly gets back up from the floor and helps Selina fight Tabitha. While this was going on Penguin decided to hide behind his desk. During this same moment Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock came into the court room. They ran over to where Zsasz is and picked him up from the chair.

"Let's get him out of here." Jim said

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Harvey said

Jim and Harvey take Zsasz out of the court room. Penguin saw the two police officers leave the room with Zsasz, but he couldn't worry about that right now. Penguin knew that Tabitha was going to kill him and he needed to think of something fast. Suddenly Penguin saw the gun that Tabitha dropped earlier.

As Bruce and Selina continue fighting Tabitha they start talking.

"Why are you doing this?" Selina asked

"To get revenge on Penguin for killing Butch." Tabitha said as she tried to punch her, but missed when Selina dodged it.

"It won't do you any good." Bruce said

"I don't care." Tabitha said

Bruce punches Tabitha in the nose, which makes her bleed a little. This makes Tabitha mad so she instantly tackles Bruce and the two fall on the floor. Selina tries to help Bruce, but Tabitha kicked her to the ground.

"I have had enough, it's time to put an end to this." Tabitha said

"I agree." Penguin said

Tabitha then turns around and is immediately shot in the chest by the Penguin. Penguin shot Tabitha a second time in the chest with her gun. Tabitha then drops to the floor as she starts bleeding to death.

Bruce and Selina couldn't believe what just happened. Selina became very mad, because even though she was longer associated with Tabitha she still cared about her. Selina then yells at Penguin with anger in her voice.

"**YOU MONSTER!**" Selina yelled

Selina quickly gets up from the floor and rushes at Penguin before he could even shoot her. Selina knocks the gun out of his hand and then uses her claws to slash his right eye out. This caused Penguin to scream in pain.

"My eye you scratched out my eye you b#." Penguin said as he tried to cover his missing eye with his right hand.

Selina then knocks Penguin out with a single punch. Selina then turned around and saw Bruce kneeling next to Tabitha's body. She quickly rushed over to the dying woman and kneeled next to her.

"She's losing a lot of blood fast." Bruce said

"What do we do?" Selina asked

Tabitha then started speaking to the vigilantes.

"I'm not going to make it." Tabitha said

"Don't say that we'll take you to the GCPD and get you medical attention." Selina said while trying to fight back the tears in her eyes.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's too late for that." Tabitha said

"Don't say that we can still save you." Bruce said

"I said no." Tabitha said as she started coughing up blood.

It was in that moment Bruce and Selina knew that it was over for Tabitha.

"Please tell Barbara….I'm sorry." Tabitha said

Those were Tabitha's final words before she died. Bruce and Selina knew she was gone. Selina closed Tabitha's eyes with her fingers and just started crying. Bruce comforted Selina with a hug and waited until she finally, calmed down.

**Gotham city docks**

Jim and Harvey drove to the docks in the police car.

"I gotta be honest Jim I don't know how safe Zsasz will be at the GCPD. There's than a few cops who would love to see him on a slab." Harvey said

"That's why we're not taking him there." Jim said

The two men exit the vehicle.

"Wait a minute tell me this is not a catch and release." Harvey said

"What choice do I have either I let him go or he's dead for something he didn't do." Jim said

Jim took Zsasz out of the police car. He then took the duct tape off his mouth and used a key to unhandcuff him.

"Thank you Jim." Zsasz said

"I'm not doing this for you." Jim said

"Of course not this city will never be what you want it to be Jim, because it's always going to belong to the bad guys like me." Zsasz explained with an evil smile on his face.

In that moment Jim turned around and walked a few feet away from Zsasz.

"Give him your gun Harvey." Jim said as he turned back to face Zsasz right in front of him.

"What?" Harvey asked

"Yo what?" Zsasz asked with a look of confusion.

Jim then pulled out his gun showing that he was being serious.

"Jim." Harvey said

"**DO IT!**" Jim yelled

Harvey did Jim what told him to do and gave Zsasz his gun.

"You got a death wish Jim, because I'll kill you and Harvey too." Zsasz said

"Maybe, but maybe I'm just tired of listening to you Victor." Jim said

Zsasz looked at the gun for a few seconds and then looked back Jim.

"You know what you seem tired so why don't we do this another day." Zsasz said as he gave Harvey back his gun.

Jim put his gun away too as he approached Zsasz.

"People like you are always trying to own this town, but you never will. Now get the hell out of my face." Jim said

There a moment of silence between the two men. Zsasz then nods and starts walking away from the scene.

"See you around Jim." Zsasz said

Before the police got back into the police car they saw Zsasz turn around to say one more thing to them.

"Oh and by the way tell your masked vigilante friends that the next time I see them they're dead meat." Zsasz said

Zsasz then continues to walk away.

Jim and Harvey ignored what Zsasz said and proceeded to head back to the GCPD.

**The Siren's Club**

Barbara Kean was sitting at the bar hoping that Tabitha was alright. She knew Tabitha was going to hunt down Penguin no matter the cost. All Barbara could do was wait and hope that her friend will be safe. Barbara heard a sound and quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" Barbara asked

Barbara pulled out a gun that was hidden behind the bar.

Barbara then heard voices.

"We're not here to hurt you." Bruce said

Barbara then saw one of the vigilantes enter the room.

"What do you want?" Barbara asked

"It's about Tabitha." Selina said

Barbara then puts the gun away.

"Is Tabitha ok please tell me that Tabitha is alright." Barbara said

In that same moment Barbara saw the second vigilante come into the room. Bruce was carrying Tabitha's lifeless body, which was wrapped up in bed sheets.

"We're so sorry." Bruce said

"No." Barbara said as she walked towards the masked man holding her dead friend.

"How did this happen?" Barbara asked

"She tried to kill Penguin, but we intervened. We fought her, but during the confrontation Penguin shot her in the chest twice. We tried to help her, but she refused and died from her wounds." Selina explained

"Before she died Tabitha wanted us to tell you that she's sorry." Bruce said

This broke Barbara.

In that same moment Barbara got down on her knees and started crying uncontrollably.

**Somewhere underneath Gotham city**

Ecco was holding a lantern to see how far the miners were doing with digging the tunnel. The miners have been working non-stop digging through the tunnel with shovels and pickaxes. They finally, reached their destination in the tunnel when they came across a brick wall.

"We found it at last." Ecco said

Ecco then walked over to the sleeping Jeremiah Valeska who was currently recovering from his stab wound. Jeremiah was lying in a custom bed while in his purple suit.

"Boss, boss wake up." Ecco said as she gently tapped Jeremiah on the shoulder.

"Ouch." Jeremiah said as he woke up from his sleep.

"Stitches still sore huh never would've happened if you had worn that armor I prepared for you." Ecco said

"That bullet is making you sentimental." Jeremiah said

Ecco didn't say anything except smile at Jeremiah.

"Give her a shake huh." Jeremiah said

Ecco did what he said and shook her head.

"Better." Jeremiah

Ecco nods while smiling.

"I told you I had to let one of those vigilantes stab me in the flesh at least once. What better way to sell the deception than by making it look like they actually killed me." Jeremiah explained

"I get it you needed the vigilantes to think you were dead boss." Ecco said

"Right." Jeremiah said as he grabbed Ecco by the collar.

Ecco could tell Jeremiah was being very serious.

"I take it you have news." Jeremiah said

"All systems go." Ecco said

"Well then lead the way." Jeremiah said

Ecco showed Jeremiah the end of the tunnel. The miners had just finished tearing the brick wall, which allowed the two psychopaths to see what's on the other side. Jeremiah and Ecco now find themselves coming out of what seem to be the fire place and into the living room of Wayne Manor. The two villains then see a plastic surgeon standing next to the two patients he had just finished operating on.

"Doctor I'm hearing good things." Jeremiah said

"The bandages are ready to come off. Your assistant thought you'd like to see the results." The doctor said

"Indeed I would." Jeremiah said

The doctor approached the two patients sitting on the couch and proceeded to removing the bandages from their faces. As Jeremiah sees the results he was amazed with the doctor's work. The patients faces look identical to Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Jeremiah laughed in joy.

"You both look beautiful I love family reunions don't you." Jeremiah said

"So what's the next step boss?" Ecco asked

"Get Jervis Tetch I want him to hypnotize these two and have them ready for the party. After all it's for a very special day." Jeremiah said

"Yes sir." Ecco said

"Everything is almost complete all we need now is our two guest of honor for this important occasion. We're going to give Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle a family reunion they'll never forget." Jeremiah said

Jeremiah and Ecco laugh evilly.

**The Siren's Club **

Barbara was in her office all by herself. She stood next to Tabitha's lifeless body as it laid on a table no longer wrapped in bed sheets. Barbara kissed the forehead of her dead friend as a final goodbye. She then places the bed sheets back over the body.

"I miss you so much Tabitha." Barbara said

Suddenly Barbara heard a familiar voice.

"Barbara." A familiar voice said

Barbara turned around and saw that it was none other than Captain Gordon.

"What do you want Jim?" Barbara asked

"I heard what happened to Tabitha I just came by to see if you were alright." Jim said

"Go away Jim you're only here, because you feel sorry for me." Barbara said

"Barbara I'm not here, because I feel sorry for you. I'm here, because I wanted to make sure you were alright." Jim said

"Why?" Barbara said

"Because it's what I do I care about people." Jim said

Barbara was surprised that even after everything she has done to Jim he still showed compassion towards her.

"I'm sorry it's just that…I miss her." Barbara said

"It's alright I understand and I know Tabitha meant a lot to you." Jim said

"Yes she did." Barbara said

"I am so sorry for the loss of your friend." Jim said

"I appreciate it, but it's not going to bring her back."

There was a moment of silence between the two, but that ended when Jim started talking again.

"I could've prevented this I should've stopped Tabitha from going after Penguin. How could I have been so stupid." Barbara said

"It's not your fault Barbara, Tabitha wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Jim said

"You really think so?" Barbara asked

"Yes I do." Jim said

For some reason Jim's words actually made Barbara feel a little better.

"Look I need to get back to the station. If you ever need to talk just give me a call alright." Jim said

"Okay." Barbara said

Just before Jim left the office Barbara wanted to tell him something.

"Jim." Barbara said

"Yes." Jim said

"I just wanted to say thank you." Barbara said

"You're welcome." Jim said

After the conversation was over Jim exited the office and left "The Siren's Club".

**Wayne Manor**

Jeremiah was checking on Jervis to see how the hypnotizing process was going.

"Jervis how are things going with the mind control on the two patients."

"We're just about done Jeremiah your puppets are ready." Jervis said

Jeremiah approached the two patients sitting on the couch.

"Hello, you two can you tell me what your names are?" Jeremiah asked

The man spoke first.

"My name is Thomas Wayne." Thomas said

"Good." Jeremiah said

Jeremiah then turned his attention to the other patient.

"How about you miss who are you?" Jeremiah asked

"My name is Martha Wayne." Martha said

"Excellent." Jeremiah said

Jeremiah then looked at Jervis.

"You've done well Jervis this may be your finest work ever." Jeremiah said

"Thank you Jeremiah and I promise you that these puppets will not disappoint you for the little family reunion party your throwing for Bruce and Selina." Jervis said

"It's all part of the plan." Jeremiah said

**Hello everyone, so I decided to update the third part of chapter 15 before I take a break for a while from writing fanfictions. This one took a very long time to write, but I had a lot of fun putting it together. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoyed this one and if you like what you read then please leave a review. I hope you all have a Happy New Year so thank you for reading this and have a good day.**


	19. Chapter 19

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 16**

**Gotham city (Day 93)**

Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock were tracking down a weapons dealer who they suspect sold the RPG to the person that blew up "Haven". The two cops entered the building and found a man sitting alone while watching a film strip of an old movie. They point their guns at him and then proceed to interrogate the weapons dealer.

"Turn around." Jim said

The weapons dealer turned around on his chair and looked at the two police men.

"What the hell do you want." The man asked

"We know you're the one that sold the RPG to the "Haven" bomber." Jim said

"So, what." The man said

"Don't play games with us pal, because we're really not in the mood for that." Harvey said

"You guys got a lot of nerve coming here into my territory." The man said

"Tell us who you sold the RPG to or else this will get ugly." Jim said

"Screw you." The man said

The weapons dealer then snaps his fingers and a bunch of guys with guns surrounded the two cops.

"What do you say boys, I think it's time we teach these two a lesson about what happens when cops decide to mess with a weapons dealer." The man said

In that same moment the glass ceiling above shattered and a group of soldiers came down. The soldiers quickly killed all of the henchmen leaving the weapons dealer the only one left. The weapons dealer tried to make a break for it, but Jim stopped him in his tracks when he punched him in the face. The guy retaliates by knocking him to the ground and trying to choke Jim with his bare hands. Jim tried to fight back, but the weapons dealer was much stronger than him. Just when it looked like this was the end for Jim, the weapons dealer was killed by a gunshot to the head. Jim moved the dead body off of him and looked up to see who saved him. It was one of the soldiers who liked the leader of the group. As Jim got up from the floor the soldier approached him.

"It's good see you again partner." The soldier said

"Who are you?" Jim asked

The soldier removed the mask covering his face.

"Eduardo." Jim said

Harvey approached the two men talking.

"Wait a minute Jim you know this guy." Harvey said

"Yeah Eduardo and I both served in the army together years ago before I became a cop." Jim explained

"Well this day just took an interesting turn." Harvey said

"What are you doing here Eduardo?" Jim asked

"The government told us about the situation going on in Gotham so they assigned me and the "Delta Force" to help you guys out." Eduardo said

"Thank god." Jim said

"My men and I will provide whatever help we can to restore order in Gotham." Eduardo said

"Working together just like old times." Jim said

"Wouldn't have it any other way partner, now let's go move out." Eduardo said

**The GCPD**

Jim, Harvey, and Eduardo were reviewing some of the evidence that they found at the hideout of the weapons dealer.

"Here I found something." Jim said

"What is it?" Eduardo asked

"It's a book containing all of the weapons that the dealer sold to his customers." Jim said

Jim opens the book and reads through the recent purchases.

"It looks like the RPG was sold to Edward Nygma." Jim said

"Riddler, he's the "Haven" bomber!" Harvey said with a surprised look on his face.

"Well it looks like we found out who the culprit is so let's go get him." Eduardo said

Jim nods

"Harvey you stay here and keep an eye on the police station until Eduardo and I get back." Jim said

"Sure thing." Harvey said

As Jim was about to leave the police station with Eduardo he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Captain Gordon." Bruce said

Jim turned around and saw Bruce and Selina approaching him.

"Bruce, Selina what's up?" Jim asked

"Oh, you know just another day in Gotham." Selina said

Jim couldn't help but chuckle a little from that joke.

"We overheard what you and your partner were talking about. Is it true that you found out who the "Haven" bomber is?" Bruce asked

"Yes, we did and we're on our way to go catch him right now." Jim said

"Good luck." Bruce said

"Thank you." Jim said

Jim is then called back by Eduardo.

"You coming partner?" Eduardo said as he was standing by the exit door.

"Right behind you Eduardo." Jim said

While Jim wasn't looking Eduardo gave a quick nod signal to one of his soldiers. Eduardo knew that he needed to them keep an eye on the two targets Bruce and Selina. He still didn't know why Nyssa saw them as a threat, but he figured he'll find out eventually.

Jim and Eduardo head towards the garage and head out in one of the police cars to confront the Riddler at his hideout.

**Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter for the story. I'm glad to be getting back for writing my Gotham fanfictions. Anyways if you like what you read then please leave a review. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	20. Chapter 20

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 17**

**Gotham city (Day 93)**

**The GCPD**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were in the medical room talking with Lucius Fox about upgrading their vigilante suits. The two of them were showing him some drawings of how they want their outfits changed.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked

"It's very impressive, you and Selina really put a lot of detail into the design." Lucius said

"Do you think you'll be able to put it together?" Selina asked

"Nothing I can't handle, but it may take some time for me to get these new vigilante suits made." Lucius said

"We understand." Bruce said

"Just one question, what do you two plan on calling yourselves when wearing these new outfits?" Lucius asked with a curious look on his face.

"Batman and Catwoman." Selina said

"Now those sound like cool superhero names." Lucius said

"Yes, they do." Bruce said

"I'll make sure I start working these vigilante suits as soon as possible." Lucius said.

"Thank you." Selina said

"You're welcome." Lucius said

**Meanwhile**

Jim Gordon and Eduardo Dorrance tracked down Edward Nygma AKA the Riddler to his secret hideout. The two men entered the abandoned house and used caution, because they believed the place might be booby trapped. They make their way to the living room and finally came face to face with the Riddler. The two men drew their guns and pointed them at the Riddler.

"Freeze, put your hands behind your head." Jim said

The Riddler turned around and saw the two men aiming their guns at him.

"Captain Gordon what the hell are you doing here?" Riddler asked with a scared look on his face.

"You know damn well why we're here Nygma." Eduardo said

"Why did you blow up Haven with an RPG?" Jim asked

This made the Riddler so confused, because he had no idea what Jim was talking about.

"What….what are you talking about I didn't blow up Haven." Riddler said

"Don't play games with us Ed we have proof that you bought the RPG from the weapons dealer and the evidence from the crime scene matches the same one used to destroy Haven." Jim said

"No, I swear I would never kill a bunch of innocent people." Riddler said

"You're the Riddler you've killed people before so why should we believe you." Jim said

"I say we take him down while we still have the chance Jim." Eduardo said to his partner.

This caused Riddler to panic as he begged the two men not to kill him.

"Please don't kill me I'm begging you." Riddler said

"You should've thought of that before killing all of those people at Haven." Eduardo said

In that same moment Eduardo started walking towards Riddler, but before he could shoot him something made a clicking sound. Jim realized what happened as he noticed that Eduardo accidentally stepped on one of the square floorboards. This made Riddler chuckle as it was all part of his plan.

"Looks like you fell for my trap. This whole area of the floor is rigged with land mines underneath and will blow if you take your foot off of it." Riddler explained with an evil smirk on his face.

Jim knew this wasn't good so he knew that he'll have to play Riddler's game in order to save Eduardo.

"Tell me how to deactivate the land mines Ed." Jim said

"Oh of course all you have to do is simply press the off button on this remote, that is if you can reach it on the book shelf without stepping on any of the squares on the floorboards." Riddler said as he showed the remote and placed it on the book shelf behind him.

Jim had think this through if he was going to deactivate the land mines and save Eduardo.

"Well I love to stay and chat, but I have to go so see you later." Riddler said as he escaped through a secret exit door that was right next to the book shelf.

Eduardo then turned his head and looked at his partner. Eduardo made sure he didn't move his foot off the rigged land mine underneath the square floorboard.

"What now Jim?" Eduardo asked

"I got an idea." Jim said as he looked at a chair next to a piano.

Jim then stands on the chair and gets up on the piano. He then jumps to the other side of the room without touching the square floorboards. Jim then grabs the remote from the book shelf and presses the off button, thus deactivating the land mines.

"Thank god." Eduardo said as he removed his foot off the square floorboard.

"You alright." Jim asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Eduardo said

"What now?" Jim asked

"Well we need to get the word out that Riddler is the "Haven bomber" and hopefully somebody in Gotham will provide us information on where he's going." Eduardo said

"Alright." Jim said

**Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter for my story. Please leave a review and I hope you all have a good day.**


	21. Chapter 21

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 18**

**Gotham city (Day 93)**

An hour had passed since the Edward Nygma AKA Riddler escaped from Jim Gordon and Eduardo Dorrance. However, things were not going so well for the Riddler due to the fact that everyone in the city is now aware that he is responsible for the destruction of Haven. The word had spread out fast and now all of the citizens of Gotham are hunting down the Riddler.

**The GCPD**

Captain Gordon and Eduardo were in his office looking over the map of Gotham city and pin-pointing the possible areas that Ed could be hiding. While this was going on Eduardo received a message on his radio communicator.

"Big zero one to Big zero two." A voice on the other end said

"What's your status angel?" Eduardo asked in response

"We've cleared out 13th to 36th street West Broadway, but we'll keep pursuing up street." said the man as he finished his sentence.

"Report back as soon as you find anything linking the whereabouts of Nygma." Eduardo replied

"Yes sir." The man answered before signing out.

Jim who was listening to the whole thing had this to say.

"That's progress, but still no Nygma." Jim said

"Don't worry Jim my boys will sweep him up by night fall. Now tell me about this Scarecrow." Eduardo said

"He has chemical weapons so your men will need gas masks and taking him down might be a big win." Jim explained

"That's why we're here." Eduardo replied

**Gotham City Hall**

Oswald Cobblepot AKA the Penguin had just finished making a weapons deal with a gang of criminals with selling two hundred bullets for their guns. During that moment one of Penguin's servants entered his office and handed him a note with information. As Oswald read the note, he became shocked of what he just found out.

"Edward Nygma is the monster responsible for the death of all the innocent people at Haven." Penguin said out loud to himself with his henchmen still in the room.

Oswald crumpled up the piece of paper and gritted his teeth with mixed feelings of anger and worriedness.

"Ed what have you done?" Oswald asked to himself even though no one could answer that question for him.

**Meanwhile**

Ed had no idea where he was when he first woke up. All he remembers is that someone knocked him unconscious when he was trying to hide from the angry mob chasing him through Gotham. As Nygma examined his surroundings he noticed that he was duct taped to a beach chair and there were two electrical cords strapped to the chair as well. Ed then saw what looked like to be three or four car batteries all hooked together with these electrical cords. All of these things were connected to an old car.

"Time to wake up buster." A random voice said

Ed lifted his head up and saw that his captors were a middle-aged blonde lady and two young men.

"Where am I." Ed asked

"Shut up you little pip squeak, it's time for your execution."

Without any warning one of the young men got into the car and started up the engine. This caused Ed to get hit with electricity and it made him scream in agony.

"That was just a taste of what is yet to come. It only makes sense that you die slow and painfully after what you did to Mojo." the lady said

"Who is Mojo?" Ed asked

The lady then shows him a picture of Mojo and it turns out to be a dog.

"Are you kidding me, 300 people died, and you're only upset about a dead dog." Ed said

This made the lady angry as she felt insulted by what Ed said to her.

"We don't care about people, we only care about Mojo. He was a good little dog who always smiled until you killed him." the Lady said

"I've got news for you lady, dogs can't smile." Ed replied

It was in that moment the lady had enough of Ed mocking her dead dog, so she ordered her sons to start up the car again and electrocute him some more. As Ed was being tortured by the electricity, he started seeing flashes of memories in his head. It showed Oswald saying something to him.

"Don't worry Ed I'll have you fixed up in no time." Oswald said

The flashing memories ended after that and now Ed knew the truth. He wasn't going crazy after all, Oswald did something to his mind, which made him kill all of those people at Haven. The only question he could think of was why did Oswald do this to him?

As Ed was continued to be electrocuted suddenly it stopped when the car shut down.

"Did I say you could stop." the lady said

"I'm sorry ma, but the engine won't start." one boy operating the car said

"Yeah can't we just beat the guy instead?" the other boy asked

Nygma noticed that the electrical wires connected to the car were burned out, which gave him an idea.

"Yes, please anything, but electricity. Good thing that the fuel lines are clogged." Ed said

The lady looked at him and smiled evilly.

"Unclog it boys." the lady said to her sons

The two boys did exactly as she said and after that they tried to re-start the car engine again. What they don't realize is that the fuel line is leaking, which is what Ed wanted. As the car engine started the electrical wires made little sparks that caused the fuel to ignite on fire. The fire spread to the inside of the car and caught on to the driver's pants. He jumped of the car and started to stop drop and roll. The other boy and the lady tried to help him. This gave Ed the opportunity to get up and start running away from his captors. Even though he was still duct taped to the chair he was able to escape.

"It's time to find out what Oswald did to me." Ed said to himself

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter for my story. I know some you have been asking why I'm not updating my chapters faster than I normally do. To be honest I'm just trying to take my time with what I want to write for my story and not rush it. So, I'm sorry if you guys feel that I'm being slow. I assure you that I'm not abandoning this story I just prefer to take my time in order to plan out how I want the next few chapters to go. Anyways I appreciate you guys reading this and please leave a review if you like what I'm writing. Thank you and I hope you have a good day.**


	22. Chapter 22

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 19**

**Gotham city (Day 93)**

**Gotham city Hall**

Oswald Cobblepot AKA the Penguin had just returned to his office after talking to one of his henchmen to double up security, because he recently heard the team of military soldiers working with the GCPD to restore order into Gotham. Oswald knew it was only a mattered of time before they come after him so if they want to get to him, they'll have to go through his henchmen first.

As Oswald entered his office something didn't feel right. Normally when he entered his office his dog Edward would immediately run up to him.

"Edward where you?" Oswald asked as he approached his desk.

Without any warning Oswald heard his dog bark, which startled him. Oswald walked to the other side of his desk and saw his dog Edward laying in his bed next to his doggy bowl.

"Oh, thank god it's just you Edward you had me scared there for a second." Oswald said

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Turn around Oswald." a familiar voice said

Oswald instantly recognized the voice and was filled with fear as he slowly turned around to face the person behind him. He then saw the face of his old friend Edward Nygma AKA the Riddler had an angry look on his face and was pointing a revolver at him.

Ed noticed that Oswald looked different since the last time he saw him, because he was wearing an eye bandage on his right eye.

"Ed how did you…." Oswald tried to speak but was immediately stopped when Ed interrupt him.

"Shut up Oswald, I came here for one reason only and that is to find out what you did to me." Ed said

"Ed, I have no idea what you're talking about." Oswald said

"Don't play games with me Oswald you did something to my brain and made me kill all of those people at Haven. I've spent the last few weeks waking up each day in strange locations with no memory whatsoever. I thought I was losing my mind and it wasn't until I got electrocuted that I remember seeing you saying that you're going to fix me." Ed explained

"Ed, I swear I did not do anything to make you kill those people at Haven." Oswald said

"Then tell me what you meant when you said that you'll have me fixed up in no time?" Ed asked

This suddenly made Oswald remember something important.

"Ed, I said that, because I was trying to save your life. The night when the bridges blew up, I found you all bloody and near death. So, I hired Hugo Strange to help save you I swear that's all I was trying to do." Oswald explained

Ed could tell that Oswald was telling the truth, so he knew what he had to next.

"Tell me where I can Hugo Strange?" Ed asked as he lowered the revolver.

"I don't know where he is. He disappeared after he helped me save you and no one has seem since then." Oswald said

"Then I'll find him myself." Ed said

Before Ed leaves, he asks Oswald one more question.

"Just one quick question, did you really name the dog after me?" Ed asked

Oswald wasn't sure how to answer this questions so all to say was this.

"Maybe." Oswald said

After the conversation was over Ed left Gotham city Hall.

**The GCPD**

Eduardo Dorrance was alone with some of his men from Delta Force were talking in the locker room.

"Alright listen up men Jim and I will be heading out on patrol again to search Nygma soon. Everybody here in the GCPD believe that, because we're here that we'll be bringing supplies as well. We cannot let them know of our true intentions so if anybody ask questions just tell them that everything is under control. Remember that our boss Theresa Walker wants us to eliminate any potential threats that stand in the way of our mission. Any questions?" Eduardo asked as he finished explaining the objective to his men.

One soldier in the group started talking.

"What do we do about the two targets Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle?" the male soldier said in response.

"Keep an eye on them for now, if they suspect something have them brought to me for interrogation." Eduardo said

"Yes sir." the male soldier said

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter for my story so please leave a review if like it. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	23. Chapter 23

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 20**

**Gotham city (Day 93)**

**The Siren's Club**

Edward Nygma AKA the Riddler didn't think this day could get any worse and boy was he was so wrong. Just a few minutes after Ed left Gotham city hall he was immediately captured by a group of male and female ninjas and they brought him to "The Siren's Club" where he is currently being held at knife point by none other then Barbara Kean.

"We heard what you did at Haven Ed and now that we have found you justice can finally, be served to all of the innocent people you killed." Barbara said

Ed was shaking with fear, because he didn't know if Barbara was going to stab him or slit his throat with the knife, she was pointing at him.

"Barbara listen to me I know this sounds crazy, but I'm innocent I swear." Ed begged

"You innocent, don't make me laugh." Barbara replied

"Hugo Strange did something to my brain and made me kill all of those people at Haven. I don't have all of the evidence to prove it, but I know for a fact that he is involved in this somehow." Ed explained

"Even if that were true Ed that doesn't change the fact that you still killed all of those people at Haven." Barbara said

During the conversation Barbara's second in command of the sisters of the league Lelia was getting annoyed with the Riddler's lies.

"Master we should kill this monster while we have the chance, he's too dangerous to be left alive." Lelia said

Barbara listened to what Lelia suggested and then turned her attention back to Ed.

"Barbara please you have to let me go and find Hugo Strange so I can find out what he did to me." Ed said

"That's not your decision to make Ed, because right now I'm about to execute you." Barbara said

Ed then closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable.

"On second thought….I could simply turn you over to Jim Gordon. Besides killing you would be too easy, I'd rather see you suffer in a jail cell for the rest of your life." Barbara explained as she put her knife away.

"What!" Ed said in disbelief

Barbara turned her attention to Lelia.

"Lelia call Jim and tell him we found Ed." Barbara said

"Master are you sure about this?" Lelia asked

"Look I know you all want him dead as much as I do, but Ed needs to be put on trial for what he did. So, let the GCPD handle this alright." Barbara explained

"Yes master." Lelia said

Nothing is going right Ed, so he tried to beg one last time from Barbara to let him go.

"Barbara please…." Ed begged, but was stopped when Barbara interrupted him.

"Enough Ed I don't want to hear another word from you or your ridiculous excuses of how Hugo Strange made you kill the people at Haven."

Ed gave up by this point and came to the realization that it's over for him.

**The GCPD**

Jim and Eduardo were in the parking garage of the GCPD getting ready to head out on patrol again. Suddenly Jim's cell phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello." Jim said

"Jim it's Barbara." Barbara said

"Barbara what is it?" Jim asked

"We found Nygma." Barbara replied

"What how?" Jim asked

"We captured him earlier when he was leaving Gotham city hall earlier." Barbara said

"Did he say anything on why he was there?" Jim asked

"No all he kept talking about was that he was looking for Hugo Strange." Barbara said

"Hugo Strange this doesn't make any sense." Jim said

"I didn't understand it either, but for some reason Ed kept going on and on about how Professor Strange did something to his brain and that somehow made him kill all of those people at Haven." Barbara explained

Jim was in disbelief for a moment, because none of this was making any sense. How is Hugo Strange involved in all of this and if he is somehow connected to this then what did he do to Nygma that made him kill all of the innocent people at Haven.

"Jim are you still there?" Barbara asked since she was still on the phone.

This brought Jim back to reality as he went back to talking on the phone.

"Sorry Barbara I was just thinking a second." Jim said

"It's alright, so are you coming to take Nygma back to the GCPD?" Barbara asked

"Yes, we're on our way." Jim said

"Alright see you soon." Barbara said

Jim then hung up his cell phone and then gets into the police car with Eduardo.

"Who was that?" Eduardo asked

"An anonymous tip telling us where Ed is." Jim said

"Where?" Eduardo asked

"The Siren's Club." Jim

"Well what are we waiting for Let's go." Eduardo said

"Alright." Jim said

Jim and Eduardo then leave the GCPD in the police car and head off to "The Siren's Club".

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter to my story. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	24. Chapter 24

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 21**

**Gotham city (Day 93)**

**The Siren's Club**

It didn't take long for Jim Gordon and Eduardo Dorrance to arrive at "The Siren's Club". As the two men enter the building, they were approached by Barbara Kean.

"Gentlemen welcome." Barbara said

"Barbara where is Nygma?" Jim asked

"We have him tied up at the bar room." Barbara replied

"Bring us to him." Eduardo said

"Of course." Barbara said

Barbara lead the two men to the bar room of the club. They see Edward Nygma AKA the Riddler tied up at the bar with Barbara's henchmen keeping an eye on him.

"Well, well, well, looks like the tables have turned Nygma." Eduardo said

"Screw you." Ed replied

This made Eduardo annoyed and he was about to punch Ed in the face with his right hand, but Jim quickly stopped him.

"Eduardo stop!" Jim said as he grabbed his partners right hand.

Eduardo hesitated for a second and then puts his hand down. Jim was glad that Eduardo didn't punch Ed, so he let go of his hand.

"Let's get him back to GCPD." Jim said

"Sure, thing partner." Eduardo said

Jim grabs the tied up Ed and proceeds to leave the club with Eduardo.

"Thank you, Barbara." Jim said

"You're welcome." Barbara replied

The two men exit "The Siren's Club" with their prisoner and put him in the back of the police car. As Jim and Eduardo get into the police ready to drive off Ed tries to plead to them.

"Jim please you have to listen to me." Ed said

"To be honest Ed I'm getting sick and tired of your excuses." Jim said

"Please I'm begging you?" Ed asked

"Shut up Nygma." Eduardo said

"I swear I know who made me kill those people at Haven." Ed said

Eduardo wanted to kill Ed, but he couldn't, because that will blow his cover. The only thing Eduardo could do right now is make sure Jim doesn't find out the truth.

"Come on Jim let's just get this psychopath back to GCPD." Eduardo said

At first Jim considered just driving back to the police station, but he was curious to hear what Ed had to say so he decided to let Ed speak.

"If someone did make you kill those people then who did it?" Jim asked

"Hugo Strange." Ed said

"How is Hugo Strange involved in this?" Jim asked

"On the night the bridges blew up I was stabbed and nearly died, but Oswald saved me by having Hugo Strange perform surgery on me. But I think he did something to my brain that made me lose control of mind and kill all of those people at Haven." Ed explained

Jim could tell Ed was being serious, still wasn't sure if he should trust him.

"If you're telling truth, where do we find Hugo Strange?" Jim asked

"I don't know, Oswald told me that nobody has seen him after the bridges blew up." Ed explained

Jim thought to himself for a moment, but then made a decision.

"Alright change of plans we're going to track down Hugo Strange." Jim said to Eduardo.

"Only one problem, how are we supposed to find him?" Eduardo asked

Without any hesitation Jim gets out of the car and heads back into "The Siren's Club".

"Jim why are you going back inside the club?" Eduardo asked

Jim didn't have time to answer Eduardo since he was already back inside the building. Jim found Barbara talking to her henchmen and he manage to get her attention when he approached her.

"Jim, I thought you had already left." Barbara said

"I need your help, Ed told us that he's looking for Hugo Strange. He said that Hugo Strange did something to his mind that made him kill all of those people at Haven. At first, I didn't believe him, but I could tell he was being serious, because he was begging me and my partner to help him find Hugo Strange. You're one of the only few people in Gotham that knows how to gain intel from the criminal underworld, so we need your help to find Hugo Strange." Jim explained

Barbara could tell Jim was being serious, so she decided to help him.

"I don't know much, however during the last few weeks we've been hearing rumors about someone doing experiments at an old morgue building." Barbara said

"Thank you." Jim said

"You're welcome." Barbara said

Jim then leaves the club and heads back into the police car.

"I take it you went in there to get information about where to find Hugo Strange?" Eduardo asked

"Yes." Jim said

"What did you find out?" Eduardo asked

"There's an old morgue in Gotham and Barbara said that someone has been doing experiments there. That might be where Hugo Strange is hiding." Jim said

"Alright then let's go." Eduardo said

The two men drive off with Ed in the police car as they make their way to track down Hugo Strange at the Gotham city morgue.

**The GCPD**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle felt that something wasn't right. They noticed that some of the soldiers were looking at them almost as if they were trying to keep an eye on them for some reason.

"Bruce, I don't know about you, but ever since these soldier guys got here, they've been acting very weird." Selina said

"Yeah I noticed it too, most of these men look like they don't seem concerned about the civilians and they're only watching us specifically." Bruce said

"You think they suspect something about us?" Selina asked

"I think they see us as targets." Bruce replied

"That makes no sense why would they think we're targets?" Selina asked

"It might have something to do with their leader." Bruce said

"If that's the case then we need to warn Jim along with everyone else in the GCPD." Selina said

"I agree." Bruce said

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter for my story. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	25. Chapter 25

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 22**

**Gotham city (Day 93)**

**Gotham city Morgue**

Jim Gordon and Eduardo Dorrance arrive at the Gotham city Morgue. They pull the handcuffed Edward Nygma AKA the Riddler out of the police and walk him towards the entrance of the building. As they enter the building the three of them see that the place looked deserted. They come across a hallway that leads to the autopsy room. Jim heard some voices coming from the autopsy room and quickly stopped in his tracks along with Eduardo and Riddler.

"Jim what is it?" Eduardo asked

"Shh, listen." Jim said quietly

Eduardo heard the voices coming from the autopsy room so he, Jim and Ed quickly back up and hide behind a corner area. Two men exit the autopsy room and thankfully they did not see the three men hiding, because they walked down a different direction of the building. Jim, Eduardo, and Riddler sighed in relief and they make their way to the autopsy room. Once they enter the room Jim spots Hugo Strange working on his desk.

"Freeze." Jim said as he raised his gun and approached Hugo Strange.

Hugo Strange turns around on his chair and faces the police captain.

"Jim Gordon what an unexpected surprised. I see you have brought some friends to. Tell me to what do I owe the pleasure of you breaking into my workplace." Hugo said

"We're not here to play games Strange tell us what you did to Ed that made him kill all of those people at Haven." Jim asked as he pointed the gun at Hugo Strange.

Hugo Strange knew what he was talking about, but he didn't care, because he was just more interested in the fact this device really worked.

"Interesting, I see that those mind control chips I installed came to good use after all." Hugo said with a fiendish smile on his face.

"What are you…." Jim said, but was suddenly cut off when he got knocked on conscious by Eduardo.

The Riddler was also unconscious too, because Eduardo knocked him out as well.

"Looks like you'll need to reboot Nygma professor he knows too much." Eduardo said

"Of course, Mr. Dorrance and what about your friend Jim?" Hugo asked

"I'll handle him myself." Eduardo said

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter to my story. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


	26. Chapter 26

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 23**

**Gotham city (Day 93)**

**Gotham city Morgue**

Jim Gordon woke up and realized he is tied to a chair. As Jim looked at his surroundings, he saw Hugo Strange on the other side of the room operating on Edward Nygma's brain.

"It's about time you woke up partner." Eduardo said

Jim turned his head and saw Eduardo approaching him.

"Eduardo what is the meaning of this?" Jim asked

"Come on now Jim you're a smart guy I'm sure you can figure it out." Eduardo said

It was in that moment that all of the pieces of the puzzle came together and it all now made sense to Jim.

"It was you wasn't it, you used Nygma to do your dirty work by having him blow up Haven." Jim said

"Technically I remotely controlled him with the chip in his brain, but basically yeah." Eduardo said

"You son of a b%#ch there were innocent people at Haven, and you killed them all." Jim yelled in anger.

"Innocent is a strong word to throw around Gotham Jim. This city is a cesspool filled with corruption and chaos. The way I see it is that the only to fix it is to eliminate the source of it." Eduardo said

"Killing every citizen in Gotham is not the answer." Jim said

"Look Jim I don't want us to be enemies, my boss Theresa Walker originally ordered me to kill, but since we've been friends for a long time, I'm going to make you an offer. Join me or die along with your pathetic police officers." Eduardo explained

"Never." Jim said

"Very well then." Eduardo said

Eduardo punched Jim in the face, because he was mad that his partner rejected his offer.

"You're going to die Jim, but not yet. I want to savor every moment of it. First, I'll make you watch as we tear apart Gotham. After that me and my men will break every bone in your body. When our mission is complete and Gotham is ashes then you have my permission to die." Eduardo explained

Jim said nothing as he stared at Eduardo with a look of anger on his face.

**The GCPD**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle met up with Alfred Pennyworth and Lucius Fox in the locker room.

"There's something not right about these soldiers Alfred. Me and Selina have noticed that most of them have been spying on us like we're suspects." Bruce said

"They don't even seem to care about any of the civilians or police officers here." Selina said

"Alfred and I have noticed their bizarre behavior as well. Earlier I asked one of the men in charge if they knew when the supply shipment was going to be here. The whole time he completely dismissed it and acted like it wasn't important." Lucius said

"If these men aren't here to help us then what is their reason for even being here in the first place." Alfred asked

"Bruce and I think it might have something to do with their leader." Selina said

"We need to find Jim and warn him before it's too late." Bruce said

**Gotham city Morgue**

Eduardo had the room a few minutes ago to get an update from his men at the GCPD. Hugo Strange was patching up Nygma's head since he finished fixing the chip in his brain and was now sewing the top of his head back together. Jim needed to find a way to get of here before Eduardo came back. Suddenly he saw a little surgical knife placed on a desk right next to him. Jim also saw his gun and cell phone there as well. Jim used his strength to hobble the chair over to the desk and reach for the knife. Luckily Strange did not noticed, because he was too distracted with what he was doing. Jim grabbed the knife with his hand and used the knife to carefully cut the rope. After a few minutes of cutting he manage to break free from the rope and get up from the chair. Strange noticed this as he just finished sewing Ed's head back on.

"Oh dear." Hugo said

Jim grabbed his gun that Eduardo took off of him earlier along with his cell phone and quickly runs down a chute that leads him outside in the night of Gotham city. Eduardo immediately enters the room and sees that Jim escaped.

"What the hell happened, how did he get away?" Eduardo demanded

"He must of broke free from the ropes." Hugo said

"Dammit." Eduardo said

In that moment Eduardo pulled out the remote control and activated Nygma's chip. Nygma stood up from the chair he was sitting in and waited for Eduardo's orders.

"You know Jim Gordon, you know this city. Find him and kill him." Eduardo said as he gave Nygma a gun.

"Yes sir." Nygma said

Nygma then went down the same chute Jim went through and was outside ready to hunt him down.

**The GCPD**

Bruce, Selina, Lucius, and Alfred were leaving the locker room when suddenly one of the soldiers sees them.

"Hold it right there." The male soldier said

The soldier approaches the gang and questions them.

"You're not supposed to be down here, what we're doing in the locker room?" The male soldier asked

Alfred tries to handle the situation by telling him some made up excuse.

"Well you see mate I was looking for my eye contacts, because I think I might have mis-placed it. So, I asked my friends to help me find it." Alfred explained

Alfred could tell that the soldier was buying his made up story and knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"You're all coming with me for interrogation." The male soldier said

In that same moment Selina quickly attacked the soldier. She kicked him to the ground and punched the guy in the face instantly knocking him out.

Lucius and Alfred flinched a little when Selina randomly took down the soldier, but not Bruce. He knew from the moment that the soldier approached them that they were going to have to knock him out.

"Let's go." Selina said

The rest of the gang nod and they all head out to find Jim.

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter to my story. Thank you for reading this and I hope you all have a good day.**


	27. Chapter 27

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 24**

**Gotham city (Day 94)**

**Gotham city**

Jim looked at his watch and it was now mid-night as he was running through the city trying to make it back to the GCPD alive. He needed to get back to warn Harvey and the other police officers before it's too late. However, he knew that he was being hunted down by the Riddler since Edwardo had ordered the mind controlled villain to kill him. During the chase Jim tried to hide in an alleyway hopefully to confuse Riddler. Jim carefully peaked behind the corner and saw the Riddler standing around and not knowing where his prey went. Jim was sort of relieved for the moment that is until Riddler started speaking in a very robotic tone like voice.

"Jim Gordon I must warn you that your odds of surviving are very low. I am ordered by Edwardo Dorrance to kill you by any means necessary. You can either show yourself now and let me kill you quickly or I will make this even more difficult for you and your death will be slow and painful." Riddler explained

Jim wasn't going down without a fight so he needed to find a way to outsmart Riddler. Suddenly Jim got an idea, he picked up a rock and threw at a garbage can that was next to Riddler. Riddler flinched as he saw the trash can fall and without any warning Jim punched him really hard in the face knocking him on the ground. Jim kicked the gun out of hand and after that Jim took out a pair of handcuffs and put them on Riddler's wrist so that way he can't attack him if he wakes up.

In that same moment Jim saw a police car heading towards where he is standing. It stops in front of him and some familiar faces exit out of the vehicle.

"Jim." Bruce said

"Bruce." Jim said

"What happened here?" Bruce asked

"Nygma was being mined controlled by Eduardo. It turns out that he was the one that ordered the attack on Haven and his boss Theresa Walker is also involved with it as well." Jim explained

"So, you're telling me that the government is in on this too." Alfred said

"I can't be sure, but it looks like we're on our own." Jim said

"Great just when you thought it can't get any worse." Selina said

"If what Jim said is true then that means all of the officers in the GCPD will be in danger." Lucius said

"There's got to be something we can do to stop Eduardo and his men." Bruce said

"We will stop them, but first I need Lucius to remove the mind control chip from Nygma's brain. Do you think you can do it Mr. Fox?" Jim asked

"Maybe, but I'll need some equipment to do the procedure." Lucius said

"Barbara might be able to help." Jim said

"You sure that's a good idea Jim?" Bruce asked

"I know it sounds crazy, but you have to trust me on this." Jim said

"Alright." Bruce said

The gang put Nygma's unconscious body in the trunk of police car since he can't fit in the back seat. After that the gang heads, off to "The Siren's Club".

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter to my story. Thank you for reading this and I hope you all have a good day.**


	28. Chapter 28

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 25**

**Gotham city (Day 94)**

**The Siren's Club**

Jim and the gang arrived at "The Siren's Club" and were approached by Barbara and her henchmen. When Jim explained why they're here Barbara at first was hesitant, because she did not want Riddler in her facility, but she changed since Jim needed her help. Barbara's henchmen provided the tools Lucius required to perform the surgery to remove the mind control chip in Riddler's brain. While this was going on Jim was talking with Barbara over by the bar area.

"I can't believe that your military partner is the one behind the destruction of Haven and all of the innocent people that were killed in the process." Barbara said with a shocked look on her face.

"I know and from what Eduardo told me his boss Theresa Walker is the mastermind orchestrating this whole plot and she plans on having the Delta Force destroy Gotham." Jim said

"So, it's not just the criminals that they're going after, but also the police and every civilian that is still in the city." Barbara said

"Exactly." Jim said

"So, what are you going to do?" Barbara asked

"I don't know, right now I'm hoping that Lucius can remove the mind control chip from Nygma's brain." Jim replied

"I see." Barbara said

Barbara looked at Jim and could tell he had so much doubt on his face as his eyes lowered only seeing the floor, because he felt unsure of himself. She didn't know why, but in that moment Barbara places a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Jim looks up and makes eye contact with her.

"Barbara." Jim said

"Yes." Barbara said

"The other day when you captured Nygma, why did you decide to turn him over to us?" Jim asked

"I don't understand." Barbara said

"I know you've had a grudge against him over the years. You could've killed Nygma, but instead you chose to spare him." Jim said

"Why are you asking this?" Barbara asked

"I just want to know what made you change your mind." Jim said

At first Barbara was hesitant to answer, but after a few seconds she decided to speak up.

"After Tabitha died I felt broken, a part of me wanted to die and the other part of me wanted to seek revenge against those who were responsible for her death. I was so lost in my mind that I didn't know what to do. But when you came by to make sure I was alright I realized that maybe there is still hope for me. Maybe I don't have to be the way I am and I can still change for the better. Sure, I could've killed Nygma when I captured him, but after remembering what you said to me, it made me realize that I shouldn't be this way anymore. I'm tired of killing people and doing evil things. I just want give up this horrible life and start over." Barbara explained

"Barbara I know we've had our differences over the years and I'll admit I was wrong to ignore you after we went different paths. I should've tried reaching out to you more, but instead I only focused on the negative side of you Barbara." Jim said

"You shouldn't blame yourself Jim, I was the one who chose this dark path in the first place and was blinded by my own selfishness. But now I don't want that life anymore I want to be a better person." Barbara said

"I believe you." Jim said

"Will you help me." Barbara asked

"Yes, I will." Jim said as he placed a hand on Barbara's hand.

During that same moment Alfred entered the room.

"Jim." Alfred said

Jim turned his attention from Barbara to the butler.

"What is it Alfred?" Jim asked

"Mr. Fox has recently finished the surgery on the Riddler's brain." Alfred said

"Thank god so that means the mind control chip in his head is removed." Jim said

"Yes it is." Alfred said

"Great." Jim said

Jim, Barbara, and Alfred made their way towards the office room where Lucius had finished the surgery of removing the mind control chip from the Riddler's brain. Jim also saw Nygma sitting in a chair unconscious while also tied up, obviously to make sure he doesn't try to attack anybody in case if he wakes up.

"Lucius." Jim said

"Jim I'm happy to report that the procedure was a complete success." Lucius said as he was putting away some of the surgical tools.

"Where's the mind control chip?" Jim asked

"Right here." Lucius said as he showed Jim a small plastic Ziploc bag containing the mind control chip.

From the look of the design Jim could tell that the chip was very advanced. The whole time he kept wondering how did Hugo Strange manage get this kind of technology. Did he build it himself from scratch or did the Theresa help provide the material he needed to put it together.

"I examined the chip when I removed it and this thing is way ahead of anything from I've seen. Not even Wayne Enterprises has that kind of advanced technology yet." Lucius explained

"That's because it was made by Hugo Strange." Jim said

"Well that explains everything. Do you think he built this himself?" Lucius asked

"Maybe, but I think Theresa provided the stuff Hugo needed to build this thing." Jim said

"Great so not only are the soldiers taking over Gotham, but they have the means to make people their puppets with these mind control chips." Barbara said

"Eduardo and his men only want to eliminate us I don't really think they have any interest in making us their puppets." Jim said

"Then why did they use Nygma to destroy Haven if the soldiers were just going to destroy Gotham anyway." Barbara asked

"It was all meant to sell the deception of their true intentions for coming to Gotham city in the first place. It was all part of their plan from the beginning to have Nygma blow up Haven just so they could use that as an excuse to come into the city and put the next face phase of their plan into action, which involves destroying Gotham." Jim explained

Suddenly the four of them notice that the Riddler started waking up.

"What the hell happened and why does my head feel like it was cut open." Riddler said

"That's because I performed surgery to remove the mind control chip from your brain Ed." Lucius said

"**YOU WHAT!**" Riddler yelled

"Relax Ed I safely sewed your head after taking the chip out of your brain. Hugo Strange was the one who implanted the chip in your head and the soldier's leader Eduardo was controlling you remotely as his puppet. They're the reason why Haven was destroyed in the first place, because they used you as their tool to blow it up." Lucius said

"How dare they use me the Riddler as a guinea pig. When I get out of here I'm going to make them pay for what they did to me." Riddler said

"You're not killing anybody Nygma." Jim said

"Untie me from this chair Jim." Riddler demanded

"Not going to happen, you may longer be under mind control, but we still don't trust you." Jim said

"Damn you." Riddler said

In the moment Jim's cellphone started ringing in his pocket. Jim took out his cellphone and answered the call.

"Hello." Jim said

"Hello Jim, I'm assuming that since you're still alive that means Nygma failed to kill you like I ordered him to and honestly I'm very disappointed." Eduardo said

"Eduardo, what the hell do you want?" Jim asked

"Here's the thing Jim, me and my men have just locked up all of your police officers along with the civilian refugees in the GCPD. I have no real use for them and from where I'm standing I could order my men to execute them right now." Eduardo said

"If you hurt them Eduardo I swear to god I will…." Jim said, but was cut short by Eduardo.

"Calm down Jim I'm willing to let them live if you turn yourself in so I can kill you myself." Eduardo said

Jim was about to respond, but heard a familiar voice speak on the phone and it wasn't Eduardo.

"Don't do it Jim it's a trap." Harvey said

When Jim heard Harvey's voice on the phone he immediately spoke.

"Harvey." Jim said

"Someone get this guy to shut up." Eduardo said while still on the phone.

Jim could hear the sound of Harvey getting beat up by a couple of soldiers.

"**HARVEY!**" Jim screamed

There was no response except from Eduardo.

"This is your only warning Jim, turn yourself in or I kill every cop and innocent civilian in the GCPD. You have one hour to make your decision." Eduardo said

"You son of a b#%ch I am going to stop you." Jim said

"Remember Jim one hour so I suggest you think wisely on your decision." Eduardo said

After that Jim ended the call and put his cellphone back into his pocket.

"Jim you heard what Harvey said on the phone you can't turn yourself in it might be a trap." Barbara said

"Maybe, but I can't let everyone in the GCPD die." Jim said

"There has to be a way to stop those soldiers." Alfred said

After a few seconds of thinking Jim came up with an idea that might work.

"Lucius do you still have the evidence that you gathered from the destruction at Haven." Jim asked

"Yes, the data I gathered is still recorded in some of the files along with data in tape recorders." Lucius said

"If we can contact the other government officials we can inform them of Eduardo's criminal activities and explain that Theresa is the mastermind behind all of this. We just have to use the radio from the GCPD and broadcast it before it's too late." Jim explained

"There's just one problem we can't use the radio since the whole police station is under Eduardo's control. How are we going to get inside without getting killed by his soldiers?" Lucius asked

Jim looked at the tied up Riddler and answered Mr. Fox's question.

"I got an idea." Jim said

**The GCPD **

Harvey Bullock was sitting in a jail cell with all of the other police officers and civilian refugees. He was still hurt from the beating he got from Eduardo's soldiers. Thankfully it wasn't anything too serious as it was only few bruises on his face. One of the cops in the jail cell started yelling at the soldiers.

"You a#%holes aren't going to get away with this. Captain Gordon will stop you." The male cop said

"Be quiet or else you'll get a beating like your friend detective Bullock." A random soldier said

The police officer didn't say anything else as he chose to remain quiet. Meanwhile Harvey notices Eduardo talking to some of his men.

"Remember that our priority is to kill Jim Gordon so if he comes here turning himself in bring him to me personally so I can execute him myself." Eduardo said

"Yes sir." The group of soldiers said at the same time.

"And don't forget if he tries anything to stop us, well let's just say we have an ace in the hole for that." Eduardo said as he ordered one soldier bringing out what looks like a hostage handcuffed and wearing a burlap sack covering the person's identity.

Harvey didn't know who it was but judging by the person's figure the hostage was a female. Eduardo then pulled off the burlap sack and revealed that the hostage is Dr. Leslie Thompkins.

"Lee." Harvey said with a look of surprise on his face.

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter to my story. I want to give a special thanks to Phillipe363 for helping me add some ideas to certain elements of the plot. You guys should definitely check out his fanfiction page, because he makes great stories. Thanks again for reading this and I hope you all have a great day.**


	29. Chapter 29

Gotham Season 5 (Alternate version)

**Chapter 26 (Part 1)**

**Gotham city (Day 94)**

**The Siren's Club**

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were recently informed of Jim Gordon's plan to take back the GCPD. The two of them knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but it's a risk they'll have to take if the gang wants to defeat Eduardo Dorrance and his henchmen. As Jim and the others prepared for the upcoming battle, Bruce and Selina used this time to gather their vigilante outfits from the car they came in with Alfred and Lucius and gear up. Luckily nobody saw this and the two of them were just about ready to get on with the mission. As they enter back into the club the two were approached by Lucius and Alfred.

"I see you two have already taken the liberty of suiting up." Alfred said

"If we're going to stop Eduardo then me and Selina need to this as the protectors of Gotham." Bruce said

"I understand sir." Alfred said

When the four of them go upstairs they meet up with Jim and Barbara.

"It's you." Jim said

"We're here to help you Captain Gordon." Bruce said

"I appreciate it." Jim said

"You're welcome." Selina said

**The GCPD **

Harvey Bullock couldn't believe that Lee was still alive and he kept wondering how this was even possible.

"Lee what are you doing here?" Harvey asked

Lee who was just sitting in another jail cell next answered his question.

"I don't know, everything is all a blur and I can't remember what happened." Lee said

"Well I'm just glad you're safe." Harvey said

"Thanks, but from the looks of it I don't think we're going to be safe much longer." Lee said

Suddenly a soldier approached the prisoners.

"Hey be quiet." The male soldier said

Harvey, Lee, and the other prisoners did what the soldier said and stopped talking.

Suddenly the soldiers heard someone entering the GCPD, it was none other than the Riddler and for some reason he was wearing a hazmat suit and other protective gear.

"What the hell!" a male soldier said

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Edward Nygma AKA the Riddler and it's time to play a game." Ed said as he put down a strange brief case on the floor.

"What is that?" a random soldier asked

"I'm glad you asked, you see this little brief case contains a bomb that will explode and release a deadly gas that will kill all of you except me since I'm wearing this hazmat suit." Ed explains as he opens the brief case and activates the timer on the bomb.

The soldiers then raised their guns and were ready to shoot the Riddler, but before they could that Riddler stopped them in their tracks.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, because I have the detonator in my hand and if you even try shooting me I'll press the button and the bomb will go off killing you all in a matter of seconds." Ed explained with a fiendish smile on his face.

"You, sick bastard tell us how to stop it?" a male soldier demanded

"It's simple all you have to do is answer a riddle." Ed said

"What riddle?" a random soldier asked

"Riddle me this, what is the pallid of the beach mouse?" Ed asked

The soldiers had no idea what Riddler was talking about.

"You have a half hour to solve the riddle before the timer on the bomb runs out. If you can't solve it before the timer ends I'll press the button, but if you can solve it quickly I'll give you the codes to de-activate it." Ed explained

The soldiers knew this was getting serious and they need to figure out the answer quickly before it's too late.

**Meanwhile**

On top of the roof of the GCPD two soldiers are guarding a satellite dish. Unaware to them some random smoke pellets were tossed into their direction and a cloud of smoke blinded surrounded the soldiers and blinding their vision temporarily. Suddenly they were knocked out by Bruce and Selina. As the smoke cleared up the two proceeded to hack into the satellite dish.

"Lucius we're in." Bruce said through his communication device.

"Good now assuming you and Selina have control of the satellite dish, you'll need to use the telecom wires and re-rout its signal so that the evidence data can be sent to the government." Lucius explained from the other end of the device.

"Got it." Bruce replied

Selina opens the servers to the dish and finds the telecom wires. She then takes one of the wires and plugs it into a remote hacking device that was made in the applied science division of Wayne Enterprises. Within just a few seconds Selina manages to re-rout the signal on the satellite dish.

"Lucius it's done. You can now transfer the evidence data to government." Selina said through the communication device.

"Excellent work Selina, hopefully Jim and Barbara will have enough time to break into the office inside the GCPD and send the file data quickly while Ed distracts the soldiers." Lucius said on the other end of the device.

**Inside the GCPD **

Jim and Barbara have broken into the back entrance of the GCPD and found their way to the captain's office and access the radio. Jim connects the recorded file data that Lucius gave him to the radio and without any hesitation he sends the data to the government.

"Now what?" Barbara asked

"Hopefully the government will get the evidence and once they find out what Eduardo and his men have been doing they'll put a stop to their plans." Jim said

After that the two leave without getting detected by any soldiers.

**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be updated soon. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have a good day.**


End file.
